Bella Volturi
by alouqua77
Summary: Moi Isabella Maria Volturi, je suis une princesse. Fille à papa et héritière du trône, je partage mon statut avec les jumeaux Volturi. Moi Isabella Marie Volturi, je me vois confier la plus importante des missions.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Chaque titre de chapitre sera une chanson correspondant au thème du chapitre. Je vous embrasse mes petits lecteurs ! **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Je brûlais. Le feu léchait chaque partie de mon corps lentement, comme si mes hurlements lui produisaient du plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi on me faisait subir ça, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Le feu me faisait tout oublier, même ma propre identité.

-Tout se passera bien Isabella, je suis là.

Isabella, c'était sûrement moi. J'essayais de bouger pour me libérer de là mais c'était peine perdue, ça faisait trop mal.

-Ne bouge pas, me dit une douce voix féminine. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal, je vais essayer de te raconter une histoire pour te faire passer le temps. Essaye de ne pas penser à la douleur et laisse les souvenirs s'échapper.

La plupart du temps je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle me disait car j'avais un bourdonnement dans les oreilles mais je pouvais entendre les mots « vampires » « sang » « humain » « nourriture » « jeune » « belle » « immortelle ». Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me faire sourire, j'avais été élevé dans l'optique que je ne serais jamais heureuse et que je passerais ma vie comme une femme soumise et obéissante mais c'était fini. Selon la fille, j'étais libre d'être ce que je voulais et j'allais être très forte.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, je m'attachais déjà à la fille qui parlait, elle semblait douce et adorable.

-Je vais manger, dit-elle. Aro m'a dit de lui rapporter un bol pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

-A bon et quoi ? Demanda un homme à la voix mystérieuse.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un homme présent, c'était peut-être ça l'odeur de savon et d'opium que je sentais. Le garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup mais sa présence me réconfortait, le simple fait qu'il était là et qu'il me tenait la main me faisait du bien. Sa peau froide me faisait frissonner, j'avais conscience que j'avais très chaud. Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis à nouveau la présence de la fille dans la pièce.

-Je vais lui faire boire ça à petite gorgée, on verra le résultat.

Je sentais une délicieuse odeur de pêche et de miel, une odeur qui me donnait soif. La fille ouvrit ma bouche et versa un peu de liquide épais dans ma gorge. Soudain le feu disparut dans ma gorge puis lentement dans ma poitrine.

Après plusieurs gorgées, je me sentais déjà mieux, le feu avait presque disparu.

-Son cœur ralentit, appelle Aro.

Soudain, comme si on m'avait retiré un poids sur ma poitrine, je me sentis légère. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'ouvris les yeux.

-Bienvenue chez les Volturi, Bella. Je te présente ta sœur Jane et ton frère Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis ? Une question ? <strong>

**Je posterais tous les mardis et les samedis ! A samedi ! **


	2. 1) Feeling good - Muse

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs ! Comme promis je vous poste mon chapitre ! Je vais répondre à différents commentaires : **

**Guest : Désolé pour la faute ! Je la fais souvent en plus. **

**BellaMcCarthy : Merci pour ta remarque. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. **

**mione.p89 : La suite arrive maintenant. Le mardi et le samedi tu auras le droit à la suite des évênements. **

**Grazie : Je suis contente de voir que tu suis chacune de mes aventures. **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

Feeling Good - Muse

« Bella viens me voir, je serais dans la salle du trône. »

Aro avait demandé à me voir j'étais dans ma chambre, au premier étage. Il était rare qu'il ne vienne pas directement dans ma chambre, c'était l'étage réservé aux enfants d'Aro c'est-à-dire Jane, Alec et moi. S'il avait fait rédiger une convocation c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une mission officielle et donc que j'allais quitter le château. Je mis ma cape noire sur mes épaules pour cacher mes vêtements, c'était la coutume à Volterra. Les femmes ne devaient jamais aller dans la salle du trône en montrant leurs vêtements, sauf pour les bals et les « dîners » officiels. En descendant les escaliers, je croisais ma cousine Andréa, fille de Marcus, je la saluais et j'ouvris les portes d'un geste vif.

-Ma très chère fille ! Te voilà déjà, j'aurais cru te voir un peu plus tard dans la journée.

-Quand mon père me dit de venir, je viens. Je suis une bonne fille, souris-je.

-Depuis quand Isabella Maria Volturi est une bonne fille ? Je parie plutôt que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

-C'est un peu ça. Alors père que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Tu as déjà été en Amérique il me semble ? Sourit mon père.

-Oui une fois avec Félix, Alec et Jane, une affaire de nouveau-né et de guerre de territoire. Un vrai bain de sang, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Tu me fais froid dans le dos parfois. Bref, il y a un clan au nord que je veux surveiller. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et j'ai peur qu'ils ne complotent contre nous. Leur chef est mon ami Carlisle, j'ai longtemps hésité mais je dois y envoyer un membre de confiance qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Tu ne peux pas envoyer Alec et Jane ? Demandai-je en soupirant. Je n'aime pas quitter le continent.

-Non je ne peux pas car ils ont déjà rencontré Carlisle et Esmée contrairement à toi.

-Pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vus ?

-Tu étais en mission, répondit Aro vaguement.

-Bon et je pars quand ?

-Ce soir.

Je regardais par la fenêtre ouverte le soleil qui brillait, réchauffant un peu ma peau glaciale. Aro se leva de son trône et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Mon enfant, je sais que tu n'aimes pas partir loin d'ici mais parfois il le faut. Je n'ai personne d'autre à part toi pour cette mission et puis tu as certains atouts non négligeables. Cette mission est faite pour toi.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette mission est pour moi, mais si tu le veux, j'irais là-bas.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Aro me tendit une enveloppe.

-C'est tous les papiers dont tu auras besoin. Tu t'appelleras Isabella Swan, fille du chef de police de Forks.

-Pas de risque d'être tracée ? Demandai-je machinalement.

-Non c'est un de nos agents, de plus tu as une fiche sur lui et il a une fiche sur toi. Tu iras à l'université de Washington, je te laisse le soin de choisir ta branche ainsi que tes options. Tu as une année scolaire pour récupérer un maximum d'informations sur eux. Chaque mois je veux un rapport sur eux, ou des informations importantes. Tu dois percer leurs secrets sans te faire découvrir c'est important. Tu peux adopter la stratégie que tu veux, leur dire que tu es un vampire ou non mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir que tu es une Volturi encore moins ma fille.

-Je vois. Je présume que les jumeaux ne viennent pas ? Soupirai-je.

-Non, ils viendront en cas de besoin mais il faut limiter leurs déplacements dans ta zone de recherche, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il est temps d'y aller ma fille, ne t'encombre pas avec trop d'affaire, je te donne l'accès à un de mes comptes.

-Merci père.

Aro m'embrassa sur le front comme il le faisait à chacun de ses enfants. Sans vouloir me vanter, je savais que j'étais sa préférée mais il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, faisant le tour rapidement pour prendre ce que j'avais besoin dans un sac de voyage et j'écrivis un petit mot aux jumeaux qui étaient en chasse.

« Les jumeaux,

Père m'a confié une mission d'espionnage, il vous expliquera tout. Je dois partir maintenant, je suis désolée de ne pas vous voir avant. Vous allez me manquer et j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. »

Je déposais le papier dans notre salon privé et je pris la direction du parking où une voiture de luxe m'attendait. Je fis gronder le moteur, indiquant ainsi à Aro que je partais pour l'aéroport. J'aurais pu prendre le jet privé des Volturi mais je préférais prendre un avion basique pour me plonger dans la foule. Je fis un petit détour dans un quartier mal réputé de Rome pour manger quelqu'un et je filais doucement pour prendre l'avion.

Le contact avec les humains était simple, j'étais plus âgé que la plus part des gardes mise à part les jumeaux. Je ne sentais qu'un petit grattement à la gorge et c'était facile de l'ignorer, j'étudiais le dossier qu'Aro m'avait fourni, il était très maigre et je n'avais pas grand-chose pour démarrer mon enquête.

Carlisle Cullen est âgé de 373 ans, c'est un grand défendeur du droit des humains. Il prône le régime « végétarien » et convertit de plus en plus de vampires. Son aversion de tuer des humains le pousse à être médecin afin de sauver des vies. C'est lui qui a créé la plupart des membres de sa famille.

Esmée est la compagne de Carlisle. Elle joue le rôle d'une mère aimante et n'a pas un grand intérêt pour la mission, le but est de l'approcher pour atteindre la famille entière.

Emmett est le défenseur de la famille, c'est le plus jeune de la famille. Il a une grande force physique.

Rosalie est la compagne d'Emmett. Elle est la deuxième de la famille et semble la plus distante.

Jasper est inconnu des fichiers, on connaît juste son nom. Connaître un maximum de chose sur lui.

Alice est la compagne de Jasper. Elle semble très protégée de Carlisle qui n'a jamais voulu l'emmener au château. Il faut enquêter sur elle, cible potentielle.

Edward est le vampire à avoir. C'est un télépathe, il lit dans les pensées des gens à distance. Il faut réussir à le détacher de la famille. Cible principale.

Je me massais le crâne. Ordinairement, je n'enquêtais jamais sur plusieurs personnes à la fois. Même si l'espionnage était une grande passion pour moi et c'était mon domaine, je ne quittais jamais le château sans les jumeaux. J'allais avoir besoin de tout mon savoir-faire pour les approcher, ils étaient si nombreux ! J'avais trois cibles principales dont une avec le pouvoir de télépathie, heureusement que mon bouclier me protégeait toujours. L'avion entama sa longue descente vers le sol et je rassemblais mes affaires, dans l'enveloppe que mon père m'avait donné il y avait une clé de voiture ainsi qu'une clé de maison ou d'appartement. Je mis le tout dans mon sac et je pris le soin de vérifier si je n'avais rien oublié sur mon siège avant de me lever.

-Bon séjour parmi nous, dit machinalement l'hôtesse de l'air avec un sourire.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ces femmes faisaient partie des fantasmes des hommes. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement belles et elles étaient très idiotes. Je continuais ma marche en pensant à ma réflexion, je n'avais pas de bagage alors j'atteignais rapidement le parking. Je trouvais rapidement ma voiture, une magnifique BMW x6 bleue métallique, ma couleur préférée. Bien sûr, mon amour pour mon pays me poussait à avoir une Alpha Roméo mais elle était restée chez moi et il serait plus discret d'avoir une Allemande. J'allais devoir expliquer comment je pouvais m'offrir ce petit bijou car j'étais fille de policier et je ne pensais pas avoir les moyens de m'offrir cette merveille. Je montais au volant et j'appréciais l'odeur du cuir, elle était neuve. L'intérieur d'un blanc crémeux était très spacieux, le confort était sans égal. Sur le tableau de bord, il y avait une feuille pliée.

« Je pense que ce petit cadeau d'emménagement te conviendra. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ais une voiture puissante. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau de ton ancien fiancé, ou ce que vous dites chez les jeunes. Regardes dans le pare-soleil j'ai mis un petit quelque chose qui te redonnera le sourire.

J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime. »

J'ouvris à la hâte mon pare-soleil et je vis une photo accrochée. C'était une image datant d'il y a vingt ans. Les années quatre-vingt-dix étaient une période haute en couleur et c'était une décennie pendant laquelle Aro avait pris des vacances avec ses enfants. On était allé en France pendant deux ans et c'était une belle période, il n'y avait que notre famille, sans les autres. Même si j'aimais tous les Volturi, du moins les vampires, il m'arrivait parfois de vouloir partir loin avec mon père et les jumeaux.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, Aro était un père aimant. Bien qu'il pouvait paraître froid en public, son amour était inconditionnel. Aro a une femme, Sulpicia, bien qu'elle soit douce avec lui, elle n'a jamais eu un grand intérêt pour moi. Elle n'a jamais été une mère pour aucun de nous, elle ne voulait pas que son mari nous transforme et nous adopte. Je pense que son énervement vient du fait qu'elle n'a aucune part sur l'héritage des Volturi. En cas de destitution de notre père, ce n'est pas elle qui monte sur le trône mais nous. Nous sommes les héritiers directs du trône et elle ne le supporte pas. Plusieurs fois je l'ai entendu essayant de manipuler notre père pour qu'il nous tue mais elle parvient seulement à l'énerver et elle est condamnée à l'isolement à chaque fois.

C'est pour ça que je sais que jamais il ne nous ferait de mal, il nous aime. Au court des siècles, nous avons prouvé à plusieurs reprises notre loyauté pour le royaume. Les enfants d'Aro sont un exemple pour le combat et pour la manipulation. Mon téléphone vibra, je mis l'option visio et je vis Alec et Jane me sourient.

-Comment trouves-tu l'air américain ? Demanda ma sœur en souriant.

-L'odeur du château me manque.

-Tu vas t'y faire et puis ça te fais un an de vacance tu as de la chance !

-Si par vacances tu entends retourner étudier, merci bien !

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, me sermonna Alec. Père t'a donné une mission alors tu dois t'y tenir. En plus tu as un beau cadeau, une nouvelle voiture et un appartement. Maintenant file vers Washington avant que je ne vienne te mordre !

-Hou j'ai peur de toi !

Je gloussais en raccrochant. Alec avait toujours joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur et gérant les caprices de ses sœurs. Aro avait toujours voulu que quelque chose se passe entre nous mais ça n'avait pas marché. Nous avions été ensemble pendant cinquante ans mais au final c'était plus un rôle qu'autre chose. Nous avons l'habitude d'être les marionnettes de notre père nous jouions seulement ce rôle pour lui faire plaisir. C'est vrai qu'Alec était un très bel homme, musclé et avec un sourire ravageur. Bien qu'il ait été transformé à l'âge de 15 ans c'était un des plus beaux vampires et un des plus courtisés du château. Il dégageait quelque chose qui attirait les autres et je n'y avais pas échappé. Plusieurs fois, quand je me sentais seule où que j'étais énervée j'avais couché avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il était mon frère mais nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses chez les vampires. L'inceste n'existe pas vraiment, bien sûr si Jane et Alec couchaient ensemble, il pourrait y avoir des bruits de couloir mais rien d'important. De toute façon chacun est libre dans ses relations sexuelles, tout ou presque est permis. Seule la zoophilie est interdite, même la nécrophilie avec une humaine est autorisée.

La seule qui n'aimait pas nos ébats c'était Jane. Elle était très possessive et avait du mal à partager son frère, je crois qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Alec n'était pas son compagnon. Elle ne voulait pas trouver quelqu'un et ne voulait pas que son frère trouve sa moitié.

Je m'engageais sur l'autoroute en direction de Washington, un air rock m'accompagnait sur la route. Tout d'un coup j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer ma mission. Les Cullen, me voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>On se quitte sur l'arrivé de Bella à Washington ! Pourquoi cette ville ? pour changer de Forks ! <strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Pour vous mettre déjà dans l'ambiance du chapitre 2 je vous donne la chanson : Arabella - Artic Monkeys**

**J'ai hâte de vous retrouver Mardi, Des bisous sanglants. **


	3. 2) Arabella - Artic Monkeys

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais qu'on est Mercredi mais j'ai eu une journée de folie avec une histoire de voisin emmerdeur, de flic et puis bref j'ai pas eu le temps mais maintenant je vous envoie le chapitre 2 ! Quelques petites réponses :**

**BellaMcCarthy : Non Charlie n'est pas un vampire, il ne fait pas parti de la fiction. C'est juste un nom mentionné comme ça, parce que j'avais besoin d'un nom et je voulais rester dans l'histoire.**

**Souzierr : Euh pourquoi elle peut devenir humaine ? Pour la même raison qu'Alice voit l'avenir, que Jasper sent les sentiments, qu'Edward lit les pensés et que les jumeaux ont leur pouvoir. C'est un don, puissant bien sûr mais ça reste un don.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Arabella - Artic Monkeys

Les lumières de Washington m'offraient une vue magnifique sur la ville. Je voyais au loin les tours allumées, elles étaient comme des barrières entre les Cullen et moi. Je savais qu'ils étaient quelque part dans la périphérie de la ville, un lieu éloigné des autres habitations. Je continuais l'exploration de la ville en roulant doucement, la vie nocturne était aussi dense qu'en journée, beaucoup de touristes traversaient la route sans regarder, c'était agaçant. Depuis ma transformation, je n'ai jamais cherché à me lier d'amitié avec un humain, est-ce qu'ils essayaient de tailler une bavette avec leur hamburger ?

Dès le lendemain, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Je devais trouver les dossiers des enfants Cullen, trouver leur filière et faire en sorte que je me retrouve dans au moins une matière de Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma propre inscription prendrait autant de temps, j'étais certaine qu'Aro s'était chargé lui-même de ça. Dans mon temps, il n'y avait pas besoin d'autant de papier et de justification, il suffisait d'avoir un gros sac d'or et on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Cette époque me manquait beaucoup quand je devais faire ce genre d'acte administratif.

-Vous devez donc choisir votre filière, nous fournir une photocopie de votre passeport, votre relevé de note de votre diplôme, une photo de vous ainsi qu'une adresse dans la ville sans oublier un numéro pour vous joindre, récita mollement la chargée des inscriptions des premières années.

-Les inscriptions se terminent quand ? Demandai-je.

-Dans deux jours.

Je repartais de la petite pièce avec un dossier d'inscription à remplir d'urgence mais avant ça je devais glaner quelques informations sur les Cullen. Aro m'avait dénichait un appartement non loin de l'université, il était spacieux sans être trop grand. Il fallait que je passe pour une étudiante basique aux revenus simple. J'y retournais rapidement à pied, je profitais du soleil avant qu'il ne fasse totalement froid dans quelques semaines. Heureusement, Aro m'avait fourni de magnifiques fausses preuves d'identités, il n'était pas compliqué de simuler que je m'appelais Bella Swan et que je venais d'une petite ville nommée Forks. J'avais eut mon diplôme avec mention et j'étais une fille de policier qui s'était fait beaucoup d'amis. Avec ce profil, il aurait été évident que je m'inscrive dans une filière littéraire mais comme je devais espionner les Cullen, je n'avais pas le luxe de choisir quelque chose que me plaisait. J'attendis que la nuit tombe sur la ville et que les dernières lumières de l'université s'éteignent avant d'y aller pour trouver les dossiers recherchés.

Il ne fut pas difficile d'ouvrir les portes des bureaux administratifs, les gens n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour vouloir voler des dossiers d'élèves. Grâces à ma vision quasi parfaite, je trouvais le tiroir contenant les dossiers en un clin d'œil et je cherchais le nom Cullen ou Hale.

-Ah j'en ai trouvé un !

J'ouvris le dossier, et je vis le nom d'Emmett Cullen apparaître. Étudiant en biologie humaine, option sport. Titulaire d'un diplôme d'économie option basket. Sa photo était agrafée à côté de son nom. Je fis une photocopie du dossier avant de le ranger soigneusement. -Te voilà enfin mon petit Jasper. Voyons à quoi tu ressembles.

J'ouvris le dossier et je fus submergée par la beauté de ce vampire. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur miel, rappelant le soleil d'Italie et des fossettes craquantes. Il émanait de lui un assurance bouleversante.

-Alors comme ça tu te spécialises dans l'histoire des guerres, intéressant. Tu étais dans la branche littéraire au lycée et tu n'avais pas d'option. Un homme simple et discret, ça cache toujours quelque chose.

Juste après son dossier, je trouvais celui de Rosalie, apparemment sa sœur puisqu'ils partagent le même nom. Je fis une photocopie des dossiers et je quittais l'université un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose sur Edward ou Alice. Je me consolais en lisant que tous les Cullen vivaient ensemble, au moins je n'aurais pas à me balader d'une maison à l'autre pour glaner quelques information. L'excitation d'une nouvelle mission me submergeait peu à peu, le fait que j'étais totalement libre, sans contrôle était une sensation encore meilleure. Je me disais qu'il était temps que j'active mon pouvoir, il me fallait plusieurs jours pour qu'il soit totalement fonctionnel.

Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi en marchant, profitant du calme de la rue. Il y avait un festival plus en centre ville et j'étais sereine. Parfois la sensation de vide intérieur est apaisante, personne ne pouvait comprendre le sentiment que je ressentais. C'est vrai que j'aimais ma famille, mais l'ambiance était pesante à Volterra et un peu de vacance seule ne me faisait pas de mal. Je posais les dossiers sur le lit, dans l'optique de les étudier un peu plus tard dans la nuit. J'ouvrais le frigidaire quand mon téléphone sonna dans ma veste jetée sur le lit.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama Alec.

-Je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi, expliquai-je.

-Tu connais pourtant la règle numéro 1 d'Aro : toujours avoir son téléphone.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas à Volterra alors les règles hein...

-Mauvaise fille ! Comment se passe ta mission ?

-J'avance tranquillement, je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours mais j'ai déjà une adresse et des photos, dis-je un peu plus fort car je posais mon téléphone sur la table.

-J'ai appris que tu enquêtais sur les Cullen, tu dois les approcher ? Demanda mon frère.

-Oui j'ai pour mission de m'infiltrer de la façon dont je veux, il faut que je ramène un maximum d'information sur eux, révélai-je en m'asseyant

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie si Aro te laisse les approcher ?

-Oui que d'une façon ou d'une autre le clan va disparaître, marmonnai-je.

-Alors ne t'attache pas trop à eux !

-Il n'y a pas de risque.

-Je les connais Bella, ils sont attachants si on se laisse prendre à leur jeu.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis.

-Bella, soupira Alec. Je me fais toujours du soucis pour toi quand tu es loin de moi, tu es ma petite sœur. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas décevoir Aro.

Je souris quand Alec raccrocha, il m'amusait toujours quand je n'avais pas trop le moral. Je pensais être tranquille, pouvoir prendre une douche et commencer à travailler mon don mais mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Alors comme ça on part sans dire au revoir !

-Jane ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le téléphone avec Alec.

-Je ne suis pas avec lui et je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait appeler.

-Je viens de raccrocher avec lui. Il m'a encore jouer le rôle du fils modèle qui rappelle que père nous surveille.

-C'est Alec, il ne changera jamais, plaisanta ma sœur. Alors tu trouves ce que tu veux ici ?

-Et bien les Cullen ont l'air plutôt mignon du moins les premiers que j'ai vu.

-Tu les as déjà rencontré ? S'étonna Jane.

-Non idiote, j'ai vu une photo d'Emmett et Jasper.

-Mademoiselle a flashé sur quelqu'un ? Pouffa mon interlocutrice.

-Non mais je mettrais bien Jasper dans mon lit.

-Je te jure toi !

-Oh ne fais pas ta prude Jane je t'en prie. Tu es la première à aller voir quelqu'un quand tu es frustrée, rappelai-je.

-Et toi tu es la première à aller voir Alec quand tu veux du sexe, répondit Jane d'une voix cassante.

-Jane, ne vas pas sur ce terrain, c'est très dangereux.

-Tu as raison excuse-moi. Tu comptes utiliser ton don ?

-Oui ! Je compte bien passer pour une humaine le temps de ma mission puis de simuler ma mort quand je devrais rentrer.

-Pas bête, mais tu as conscience que c'est plutôt dangereux, ils sont très intelligents et l'un d'eux lit dans les pensés.

-J'ai toujours mon bouclier ! Remémorai-je.

-De toute façon j'ai confiance en toi. Fais attention à toi Bella, on se voit le plus rapidement possible, bisous.

Jane savait très bien que j'arriverais à passer inaperçu au près des Cullen. Je fis couler l'eau avant de m'y glisser. C'était un moment que je savourais car mon travail de recherche commencerait juste après. Complètement mouillée et toujours nue, je sortais de la salle de bain et je me jetais sur le lit. J'étais déjà prête à enquêter. J'ouvris ma penderie sur laquelle j'avais des feuilles accrochées, j'écrivis le nom de Rosalie, d'Emmett et de Jasper. Il fallait bien que je commence quelque part alors je pris le dossier de la vampire femelle. Elle était étudiante en droit, sans mention particulière d'un quelconque don particulier, je la classais parmi les sans talents malgré sa beauté sans nom. Elle devait être la vampire la plus belle que j'avais vu, et j'en avais vu beaucoup. Je n'étais pas jalouse, les vampires étaient naturellement attirés vers moi grâce à mon don.

-Bon il n'y pas grand chose à savoir sur la belle Rosalie, passons à son compagnon.

D'un côté je l'enviais un peu, elle avait droit à l'amour, le vrai. Je n'avais pas cette chance, tout le monde avait peur de mon père et n'osait pas s'approchait de moi. Ce n'est pas comme pour Alec ou Jane, tout le monde savait que j'étais la préférée de mon père alors personne ne voulait prendre de risque. Je ne voilais pas la face, je savais que mon père m'aimait en grande partie pour mon don. Ce n'était ni dur à entendre ni humiliant, chez nous, plus notre don était important plus nous étions aimé d'Aro et bien sûr personne n'était aussi doué que moi.

-Bon je dois me concentrer sinon je n'arriverais à rien, me sermonnai-je.

Je pris le dossier d'Emmett en soupirant, il ressemblait beaucoup au grand frère humain que j'avais eut dans une autre vie. Je n'apprenais pas grand chose de plus, il était marié à Rosalie et c'était tout. Il me restait un dernier dossier, Jasper. Ce beau vampire me regardait d'un air morne comme s'il était ennuyé de cette situation, d'être pris en photo ou de jouer à l'humain.

-Tu sembles tellement malheureux mon pauvre, plaignais-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je ne me faisais jamais du soucis pour quelqu'un encore moins pour quelqu'un que je devais espionner. Cet étudiant en histoire ne m'apprenait rien, juste la liste de ses cours que je recopiais. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en gardant le dossier dans la main, tout cela me donnait un terrible mal de tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Je fermais les yeux pour enlever cette douleur, pitié qu'elle s'arrête !

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux sur un magnifique soleil. Le temps était radieux, il faisait presque chaud. Je pouvais sentir le soleil réchauffer ma peau et ça faisait du bien car le soleil d'Italie me manquait terriblement. Je me relevais doucement, me rappelant mon malaise de la veille et je ne fus pas étonnée d'entendre un léger bruit régulier provenant de mon corps. Je m'observais dans le miroir placé à côté de mon lit et je vis deux yeux marrons m'observer. Pour un vampire, je ressemblais beaucoup à une humaine à ce moment là, merci mon précieux don.

Et oui, j'étais la seule vampire au monde à avoir toutes les facultés d'une humaine en plus d'avoir les côtés positifs d'être un vampire. Je m'observais dans le miroir, j'étais toujours nue et mon corps étaient splendide. Je pouvais voir le sang battre à nouveau en moi et la sensation était grisante, c'était comme si je sentais la vie couler en moi. J'enfilais rapidement une robe blanche ainsi que des talons noirs, j'accompagnais le tout d'accessoires de la même couleur. Une petite sortie en ville s'imposait ! J'étais certaine de trouver les Cullen chez eux, de toute façon il y avait trop de soleil pour qu'ils sortent en ville, pauvres vampires !

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas réactivé mon don, la sensation était un peu étourdissante. Je m'habituais petit à petit au rythme cardiaque qui me suivait partout. Autant dire que je m'amusais comme une folle en ville. Il y avait quand même du monde, beaucoup profitait de ce soleil matinal et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il n'était seulement que huit heure du matin. Normalement ma transition durait au moins douze heures et elle n'avait duré que six heures cette fois-ci mais en y réfléchissant c'est vrai que plus je me transformais et moins de temps ça ne durait. Je pris un café dans une rue commerçante, il me brûla un peu la langue mais je n'en souffris pas. C'était ça qui était pratique avec mon statut de vampire : même si j'étais en partie humaine, pas de douleur lié à ma condition. J'avais pris le temps d'étudier une partie des dossiers de mes victimes, je savais donc ce que je devais remplir comme papier. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à aller rendre mon dossier et pour ça jamais tout mon temps.

-Dites-moi mademoiselle, avec votre beau sourire, vous devez sûrement avoir un fiancé ? Demanda un homme en m'interrompant dans mes pensés.

-Non, je suis seule mais heureuse comme ça.

-Et bien si j'avais votre âge, je vous ferez la cour !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, il était drôle.

-Je suis plus âgée qu'il n'y paraît monsieur, bonne journée à vous.

J'accélérais le pas pour le semer, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu collant ! Je trouvais rapidement l'université malgré que j'avais fait un très grand détours. J'arrivais devant le bureau d'inscription et une longue file d'attente s'étalait déjà dans le couloir, mais je ne comptais pas attendre longtemps. Je pris mon téléphone et le fis sonner.

-Oui Sarah, j'arrive je suis dans la file. Tu es où toi ?

Je bougeais en mimant une recherche de quelqu'un. Je poussais doucement plusieurs personnes qui ne remarquèrent pas mon déplacement.

-Je te vois, attends un peu j'arrive.

-Hé oh la pétasse, tu fais la queue comme tout le monde ! M'insulta une fille.

-Je cherche mon amie alors tu permets, je vais la rejoindre.

La fille était plus grande que moi mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'attaquait. Elle me poussa violemment mais je mimais la douleur, je jouais parfaitement mon rôle d'humaine sans défense. Elle m'attrapa par le cou et je crus devoir me défendre mais elle fut stoppée.

-Lâche-là tout de suite, elle est avec nous, dit une voix masculine puissante.

Je me retournais et je vis Emmett Cullen qui était derrière moi, c'était sûrement lui que j'avais bousculé sans le vouloir. La fille pâlit et disparut quelque part dans la foule. J'étais sous le choc d'avoir croisé Emmett si vite, décidément le destin jouait en ma faveur.

-Fais attention, certaines personnes sont violentes ici, dit Emmett en me souriant.

-J'ai remarqué. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire la queue et je dois remettre mon dossier au plus vite.

-Et bien passe devant nous, proposa-t-il. De toute façon nous avons la journée ce n'est pas comme si on était été bloqué avec le soleil.

-Emmett ! Gronda Rosalie Hale.

-Quoi bébé, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Bon excuse-moi mais Rose n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Il me fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'en alla, pendant ce temps là j'étais arrivée sur devant la porte et je pus remettre mon dossier complet.

-Nom, prénom, date de naissance, récita un homme sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Swan Bella née le 13 septembre 1995 à Forks, répondis-je en me rappelant ma nouvelle identité.

-Votre filière ?

-Littérature.

-Des options ? Demanda-t-il.

-Histoire de l'Amérique et français renforcé.

-C'est noté, votre dossier est complet alors je vous donne votre identifiant internet et je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez nous mademoiselle.

En sortant du bureau, j'étais certaine que j'allais revoir Emmett et Rosalie et que j'allais rencontré Jasper. Je retrouvais ma voiture, garée un peu plus loin que l'université dans un parking privé payé par Aro et je filais vers la demeure des Cullen. Arrivée à l'entré d'une forêt, je cachais ma voiture et continuais en courant. La sensation était toujours grisante, je pouvais tout voir en détail alors que j'allais plus vite que n'importe quelle voiture de sport et je pris soudain conscience que je devais chercher une maison et pas simplement courir. Je ralentis le pas et je me concentrais sur les bruits. À quelques mètres de moi, il y avait un cerf qui buvait, des oiseaux chantaient à plusieurs kilomètres, et encore plus loin j'entendis un rire cristallin. Sans hésiter, je fonçais vers ce rire après tout il était beaucoup trop aigu pour appartenir à une humaine. En sentant une odeur de framboise de pêche et de citron, je pris de la hauteur pour me faire discrète mais surtout pour mieux voir. La scène que je vis fus étrange à mes yeux, il y avait tellement d'amour que j'en fus bouleversée. Une femme d'une taille moyenne embrassait tendrement une petite vampire brune aux cheveux très courts sur son front, dans un geste maternel. C'était beau à voir, jamais je n'avais reçu de marque d'attention de la part de mon père. Je revenais au présent en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, j'avais une mission ! Heureusement j'avais mon téléphone sur moi, je pus prendre des photos des protagonistes devant moi.

-Et voilà c'est dans la boite ! Murmurai-je.

J'attendais des heures qu'ils rentrent chez eux, la nuit tombait presque. Je pouvais voir chacun faire différentes activités, la femme brune discutait avec une humaine dans la cuisine et semblait ne pas être dérangé par son odeur. Je pris plusieurs clichés, afin de faire mon rapport au plus vite mais j'écoutais les conversations.

-Je t'assure Esmée, Delphine m'a avoué avoir trompé son mari !

-Oh je t'en prie Betty, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Pourtant je trouve ça scandaleux ! S'exclama l'humaine. Je ne peux pas concevoir de tromper son conjoint, dieu ne permet pas l'infidélité. Elle ira en Enfer !

-Ne sois pas comme ça je t'en prie. Beaucoup regrette leur acte et prie chaque jour que la rédemption leur soit accordée.

La femelle eut un regard triste soudain, je compris qu'elle parlait d'elle. Regrettait-elle d'être un vampire ? J'aimais vraiment ma condition, être humain était insignifiant.

Je changeais d'arbre et j'eus une vue sur une des chambres. La petite brune lisait un magasine de mode et ressemblait à une adolescente comme ça, elle jouait vraiment bien le rôle de l'humaine. Je la vis descendre dans la cuisine rejoindre sa mère et l'humaine, je retournais sur le premier arbre pour observer la scène en capturant toujours des images.

-Tu veux une part de gâteau ma chérie ? Proposa Esmée.

-Non je vais manger en ville après avec Edward et je n'aurais plus faim. Je viens juste prendre une bouteille de jus de fruit.

-Elles sont dans l'arrière cuisine, je viens de les acheter.

Je suivais la petite femelle du regard et je compris en voyant la texture de la boisson qu'il s'agissait de sang, alors comme ça ils s'exposaient à la vu d'humain ? Mon père n'allait pas aimer ça ! Je me dépêchais de prendre une photo de ladite bouteille avant qu'elle ne la dissimule avec son magazine et quitte la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre. L'humaine quitta enfin la maison et je vis Rosalie et Emmett rentrer en la saluant, on dirait qu'elle était amie avec la famille. Vraiment très étrange ce clan, être ami avec des humains, quelle idée ! Esmée prit ses enfants dans ses bras en leur demandant comment c'était passé leur journée.

-Plutôt bien, dit Emmett. Ce matin, une petite humaine toute fragile m'est rentrée dedans parce qu'elle se faisait bousculée par une autre. J'ai évité une bagarre entre fille.

-C'est bien mon garçon, je suis fière de toi, dit Esmée avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

-Emmett a même fait une petite blague sur le soleil, raconta Rosalie en soupirant. Parfois tu m'énerves à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

-Fais attention Emmett. Nous sommes ici depuis seulement quelques mois et je ne veux pas repartir avant la fin de vos études à tous.

-Pardon maman, mais j'ai cru un instant qu'elle était vampire. Elle sentait tellement bon mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas la mordre comme si elle était comme nous.

-N'importe quoi Emmett, son cœur battait. Je l'ai entendu !

-Moi aussi ! Se défendit l'homme costaud.

-Peut importe, souligna leur mère. Emmett fait attention à tes paroles je t'en prie !

Il ne se passa rien d'important au court de la soirée et je décidais de rentrer chez moi. J'étais plutôt heureuse de mon premier jour d'espionnage chez eux et j'avais déjà quelques informations. Je devais tout de suite faire un rapport à Aro au sujet des bouteilles ! Je pris le temps de passer à la supérette en bas de chez moi pour acheter quelques provisions car je devais manger à cause de mon don.

Il était tellement complexe et dur à gérer. En plus d'avoir un cœur qui battait, j'avais aussi des besoins humains comme manger, boire de l'eau, aller au toilette, dormir et prendre des douches. Ça peut paraître étrange mais les vampires ne prennent pas souvent des douches car ils ne transpirent pas. Bien sur je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup manger ou dormir mais plus je passais de temps en temps qu'humaine et plus j'en avais besoin. En contre-partie j'arrivais à me passer plus facilement du sang et Aro pensait que si je le voulais je pouvais devenir totalement humaine mais je ne le voulais pas ! J'arrêtais de penser à mon don et j'appelais Aro en plein milieu de mon repas.

-Bella ! Je n'attendais pas ton appel de si tôt.

-J'ai déjà commencé à mené mon enquête père et j'ai des informations.

-Déjà ? Je suis fier de toi.

-J'ai rencontré Emmett et Rosalie ce matin, expliquai-je. Ils m'ont prise pour une simple humaine alors je n'ai pas de soucis la dessus. Emmett est un gaffeur comme je n'ai jamais rencontré mais il ne semble pas méchant. J'ai également des informations sur Esmée, c'est une vampire qui reçoit des humains chez elle, elle semble amie avec l'une d'entre eux et ne semble pas importuné par le sang. J'ai également vu une petite vampire brune qui ressemble beaucoup à une humaine dans son attitude.

-C'est excellent tout cela Isabella, me félicita le chef des Volturi.

-Je n'ai pas fini, coupai-je. Ils ont des réserves de sang chez eux, ils les mettent dans des bouteilles et ne se gênent pas pour en boire devant les humains en faisant passer ça pour du jus de fruit.

-C'est astucieux ! Commenta-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est dangereux, ils s'exposent.

-Oui, tu dois surveiller ça de plus prêt ma fille.

-Bien père.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'impliques déjà dans ta mission. Ta transition s'est bien passé ?

-Oui super bien. Je me suis endormie seulement 6 heures.

-C'est de plus en plus rapide ! Il va falloir qu'on surveille ça à ton retours. Bella, tu dois te reposer alors je te laisse.

-Oui, je commence à fatiguer, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.

-Oh Bella, quelle filière as-tu choisi ?

-Littérature.

-Je ne suis pas étonné. Tu as toujours eu une âme de poète, rit-il.

Je l'entendais encore pouffer, fier de sa blague quand je raccrochais sans répondre. Mon père était vraiment étrange.

* * *

><p><strong>La rencontre avec une partie des Cullen vous plait ? <strong>

**J'ai hâte de lire vos avis. **

**En attendant de vous retrouver, la chanson du prochain chapitre : Monster - Paramore**


	4. 3) Monster - Paramore

Chapitre 3

Il fallait vraiment que je règle cette histoire de bouteille de sang. Il ne s'agissait pas de sang humain sinon ils auraient tous les yeux rouges or ils étaient dorés. Je me dirigeais tranquillement à l'hopital en prenant le soin de prendre quelque chose à manger. Je redécouvrais la nourriture humaine avec plaisir, m'achetant plusieurs plats à chaque fois. J'arrivais devant un grand parking presque vide, il était réservé au médecin et aide soignante de l'établissement, je trouvais un coin à l'abri des regards et je m'y postais pour attendre Carlisle Cullen. À ce qu'on disait, il était le meilleur médecin de l'hopital et il travaillait de journée. La matinée venait juste de commencer, j'entendais déjà du bruit dans les couloirs, c'était la relève des postes.

-Docteur Cullen, vous voilà déjà ! Vous êtes bien matinal, dit une femme.

-Les patients n'attendent pas ! Plaisanta-t-il.

C'était le signal que j'attendais. Je devais me rendre discrètement à l'intérieur et j'utilisais tout ce que m'avais appris mon frère pour entrer par une porte fermée. Le principe était de ne faire aucun bruit et de se faufiler dans le décors. La meilleure façon dans cette situation était de dérober une tenue d'infirmière et de se faire passer pour l'une d'entre elle afin d'approcher la cible, ici Carlisle Cullen.

-Infirmière, j'ai besoin de vous, me dit une voix derrière moi.

J'allais répliquer que j'étais occupée sur un patient quand je vis le visage de Carlisle.

-J'arrive docteur Cullen, dis-je mielleusement.

Il retourna derrière un grand rideau blanc et je vis un enfant avec un couteau planté dans sa main gauche. Devant mon air surprise, Carlisle m'expliqua la situation.

-Il a joué à ce nouveau jeu stupide qui consiste à planter un couteau entre les doigts le plus rapidement possible, j'en ai dix comme ça par jour, soupira-t-il.

-Les jeunes sont de pires en pires si vous voulez mon avis, répondis-je en regardant le petit humain.

Quand j'étais à moitié humaine comme en ce moment, je ressentais beaucoup moins l'envie du sang. C'était là mais sans être douloureux, c'est pour cette raison que malgré que mon patient sentait le bonbon, une odeur propre aux enfants, j'arrivais à ne pas l'attaquer. Je tenais l'enfant tranquille pendant que le docteur lui administrait des points de suture et vérifié si tout allait bien. Une fois notre tache fini, j'accompagnais le docteur jusqu'à la salle de repos.

-Vous êtes nouvelles par ici ? Demanda soudain Carlisle alors que je me servais un café.

-Oui et non pourquoi ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

-Je fais un stage dans cet hopital, je remplace une de vos infirmières.

-Ah oui probablement Maryse qui est en congé maternité.

-Oui peut-être. Je ne connais pas son nom, dis-je rapidement pour mettre fin à la discussion.

C'était très dangereux que je le vois directement mais cependant, j'avais pu ressentir une odeur de sang humain quand il parlait, alors il en buvait ? Je quittais rapidement le vampire et j'en profitais pour l'observer de loin. Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec le sang, je me demandais comment faisait-il ? S'il buvait réellement du sang humain il devrait avoir les yeux rouges ! Et pourtant j'étais certaines d'avoir senti le sang humain dans son haleine, je devais appeler Alec pour en savoir plus. Je quittais la pièce pour aller dehors afin d'appeler quand mon téléphone sonna tout seul.

-Oui ? Dis-je sans regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

-C'est moi, Alec !

-Tiens tu appelles au bon moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Si je peux t'aider, dis-moi tout.

-Quand on boit du sang humain, on a les yeux rouges. Ce n'est pas possible que les yeux soient dorés ?

-Non en théorie.

-On ne peut pas contourner la règle ? Interrogeai-je.

-Je ne crois pas.

-C'est impossible, je suis persuadée d'avoir senti cette odeur !

-Explique-toi, je peux t'aider à comprendre.

-Voila, il y a deux jours j'ai surpris les Cullen avec des bouteilles de sang. Ils sont végétariens puisque leurs yeux sont dorés, j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour à l'hôpital pour observer Carlisle et en sentant son haleine, je suis certaine d'avoir senti l'odeur humain.

-Tu es dans un hôpital, c'est normal de le sentir, dit logiquement Alec.

-Non mais c'était vraiment quand il parlait, je dois vraiment me renseigner sur eux ! J'ai énormément de travail sur ce dossier, me plainai-je.

-C'est pour ça que tu disposes de tout le temps que tu veux. Alors ne va pas trop vite, profite de la vie hors du château aussi ! Me conseilla mon frère.

-Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour ça Alec ! Ris-je.

Je pus sentir son sourire à travers le téléphone et le monde me paru moins sombre d'un coup.

-Alec, commençai-je.

-Oui Belly-Bella ?

-J'aime pas ce surnom !

-Ouais je sais mais tu es trop loin pour me botter les fesses, s'amusa le fils d'Aro.

-Alec, j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi.

-Pourquoi faire ? Dit-il de sa voix lubrique.

-Gros pervers, je ne pensais pas à ça.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu actives ton don, tu es beaucoup moins fun.

-Si par fun tu entends que je baise moins avec toi alors c'est vrai, soulignai-je. Mais je garde toujours mon sens du l'humour !

-Je m'en fous de ton humour, la j'ai personne à me mettre sous la main et tu n'es pas là.

-Et bien moi j'ai une ribambelle d'homme à me mettre sous la dent, ris-je.

-Ah ah très drôle Bella ! Je dois te laisser, on va passer à table.

-Bon appétit frérot, tu me rappelles vite hein !

-Promis. Ciao Bella.

Après avoir raccrocher avec Alec, je constatais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici alors je retournais chez moi. Sur le chemin, je remarquais que le temps se couvrait, les Cullen sortiraient probablement alors je ne devais pas traîner. Rester discrète était une de mes tactiques, j'étais déjà suffisamment découverte pour le moment. J'entrais dans un magasin d'alimentation et je me dirigeais au rayon des produits biologiques. J'achetais des galettes de riz ainsi que du blé, j'aimais bien faire des repas végétariens parfois. C'était plutôt comique moi qui était un vampire je n'aimais pas tellement la viande. Je mis mes achats dans le coffre de ma voiture quand une goutte me toucha le front, super maintenant il allait pleuvoir ! Quelques minutes après, j'étais dans mon appartement, regardant fatalement la pluie tomber sur la ville. Je m'installais sur mon canapé et j'allumais la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore, je faisais ça à Volterra quand les jumeaux n'étaient pas au château. Je grignotais mes galettes et je me plongeais dans le programme, je devais attendre patiemment que la nuit tombe. Finalement, je me surprise à éteindre la télévision quand le ciel était totalement noir. J'avais passé plusieurs heures sans rien penser, me contentant de regarder le poste sans ressentir quoi que se soit. Maintenant il était l'heure d'aller observer mes petits vampires. J'avais trouvé mon arbre préféré, il donnait une vue parfaite sur le salon et deux chambres. Je n'avais jamais eut la chance d'observer la famille au complet mais cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, tout le monde était là.

Esmée et Carlisle jouait aux échec pendant qu'un vampire jouait au piano.

-Edward a écrit une nouvelle composition cette semaine, dit Esmée.

-Tu as raison d'aller à l'école d'art, fils. Toi et ta sœur faites enfin quelque chose qui vous plaît c'est tout à votre honneur.

Alors c'était lui Edward ? Je pris une photo du tableau familiale et j'écoutais à nouveau les conversations.

-Bonjour tout le monde c'est nous ! Dit la petite brune de l'autre fois.

-Alice, Rosalie. Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama leur mère.

-On a ramené d'autre bouteille, pour faire une réserve.

-C'est vrai que la faune n'est pas très riche ici, soupira Rosalie.

Mais pour ça j'ai une solution, je vous mets quelques gouttes de sang humain dans les bouteilles pour que vous teniez plus longtemps, dit Carlisle en souriant.

C'était donc ça, j'avais raison ! Je fus déçue de ne pas avoir les moyens d'enregistrer les conversations car c'était une belle preuve. La fameuse Alice, celle qu'Aro voulait monta dans sa chambre. Emmett arriva avec un blond que je connaissais déjà en photo, Jasper. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me perdis dans son regard. Je revins à la réalité quand il embrassa Alice dans leur chambre. J'observais de loin Rosalie rejoindre Emmett à l'étage supérieur et les bruits que j'y entendais me dissuadaient de jeter un œil. Je laissais mon regard aller dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice.

-Mon amour, j'ai hâte d'arriver à la rentré.

-Dans quelques semaines, Alice.

-Tu sais bien que la patience n'est pas mon fort Jasper.

-Pourtant tu m'as bien attendu pendant des mois, dit le blond d'un regard amoureux.

-Toi ce n'est pas pareil parce que je t'ai aimé dès la première fois.

-Je le sais mon rayon de soleil, je le sais.

La suite ne me regardait pas et je ne voulais vraiment pas voir Jasper se donner à Alice, sans en comprendre la raison. J'entendis même un faible grognement sortir de ma gorge et je dus me détourner rapidement avant que mes instincts de vampire ne prennent le dessus sur ma raison. En retournant au tableau d'une famille idéale qui se déroulait dans le salon, je constatais avec regret que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour parental.

J'étais une des rares vampires à avoir un parfait souvenir de sa vie d'humaine, ma vie misérable. À part Aro, je n'ai jamais connu la notion de véritable parent si on pouvait dire que c'était un parent... Étant humaine, je n'ai pas connu mes parents, ils sont partis quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai été élevé par mon grand frère qui travaillait comme il pouvait pour que l'on puisse manger. Je me souviens de notre maison, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était une maison en ruine, avec juste une table, une chaise et un petit lit. Mon frère, Pedro, avait construit ce lit en récupérant des matériaux un peu partout. Il s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille, j'aimais beaucoup mon frère. Il se privait de nourriture pour que je sois en pleine et forme et je pense que c'est ça qui l'a tué. Un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, je l'ai retrouvé étendu par terre. Je pensais qu'il dormait alors je me suis assise à côté de lui et j'ai attendu qu'il se réveille. Finalement se sont les services sociaux de l'époque, un orphelinat catholique, qui m'arracha des bras de mon frère. Étonnamment, je n'ai jamais voulu oublier cette partie de ma vie. En grandissant, j'étais la fille la moins aimée de toutes. Je faisais toutes les corvées ménagères, je n'avais pas le droit d'être avec les autres et on me soupçonnait même d'être une sorcière. À cette époque, toute personne qui ne rentrait pas dans le moule était considéré comme sorcière. Le fait est que j'ai toujours réussi à faire ralentir mon cœur voir le faire arrêter, au début je me faisais même passer pour morte pour rejoindre mon frère et c'est comme ça que je me suis attirée les foudres des religieuses. Il m'appelait « il demone » : le démon. À l'âge de seize ans, l'âge où l'on quitte l'orphelinat après être fiancé à un riche homme, je fus condamnée à mourir sur le bûché comme une vulgaire pute.

-Isabella Maria Gione, vous êtes condamnée à brûler vivante pour votre sorcellerie.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'ai rien fait. Pitié, pleurai-je.

-Silence mon enfant ! Votre âme a été souillé par le démon, vous allez être purifiée et rejoindre la voix du seigneur.

Je regardais le prête qui s'approcha de moi pour me bénir avant ma mort, j'attendis qu'il soit assez prêt de moi et je lui crachais à la figure c'était peut-être mon dernier acte mais je n'allais pas mourir comme une lâche, Pedro aurait été fier de moi. La dernière pensé que j'eus avant de voir les flammes gagner du terrain fut que maintenant personne n'irait fleurir la tombe de mon grand frère. J'avais toujours les yeux fermé quand j'entendis la foule hurler, je décidais d'affronter la mort en face et le spectacle fut surprenant. Les flammes avaient disparu et deux adolescents de mon âge se tenaient face à la foule, leur main trempée de sang. La fille, petite et mince tenait une tête dans l'une de ses mains. C'est elle qui parla la première.

-Vous voulez de la sorcellerie en voilà !

L'instant d'après, la mère supérieure hurla et tomba à genou. Elle gémissait de douleur et j'entendis la fille rire, c'était elle qui lui faisait ça. Juste après, le garçon fit apparaître de la fumé de ses mains et tout le monde tomba comme mort. Ils s'approchèrent de moi, et j'eus soudain l'envie de partir loin d'eux.

-Vous êtes des sorciers ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.

-En quelque sorte, répondit le garçon.

-Nous aussi nous avons été jugé pour sorcellerie il y a longtemps. Nous allons te ramener à notre père et tu seras comme nous.

J'appris quelques jours après, qu'Aro m'avait surveillé toute ma vie. Il avait attendu le jour de ma mort voir si je serais à la hauteur. Ma rébellion l'à poussé à envoyer Jane et Alec me sauver et il m'a transformé en vampire. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai ce pouvoir extraordinaire, en plus d'avoir son venin très puissant, il m'avait fait boire du sang humain tout au long de ma transformation ce qui a crée une capacité inédite, rester à moitié humaine. Pendant des années, on m'a formé à devenir une vraie Volturi. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon temps sous la surveillance des jumeaux et j'ai fini par les considérer comme mes frères. J'ai également méprisé les humains, tous faibles et cruels envers leur espèces. Toute fois, j'avais gardé l'habitude d'aller sur la tombe de mon frère qui malgré les années étaient toujours fleurie et intacte. Une légende circulait même à ce sujet :

On racontait que c'était l'esprit de sa jeune sœur qui protégeait la tombe de cet adolescent. Et qu'a chaque printemps, de nouvelles fleurs étaient plantées pour lui. On raconte même que cette sœur était une sorcière et qu'elle aurait échappé aux flammes sans que personnes ne sache comment.

C'était plutôt flatteur d'avoir sa propre légende, tout comme Marcus j'étais un personnage important dans mon village natal.

Une fois que j'eus gagné la confiance de mon père, je fus envoyée pour traquer des vampires et les ramener à lui ou les tuer. J'étais la meilleure espionne du clan, j'en étais très fière. Mais au final, j'avais toujours connu une certaine solitude et c'était éprouvant d'être toujours seule.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie en observant les Cullen. La journée était bien entamée et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personne dans la grande maison. Je vis Jasper lire un livre, il leva les yeux vers moi sans se rendre compte que j'étais là. Tout mon corps me crier d'aller vers lui, c'était comme si une chanson m'appeler, comme un chant de sirène. Il me fallu toute ma force pour quitter son regard et partir le plus loin possible de lui.


	5. 4) our first time - Bruno Mars

**Bonjour tout le monde, Je sais que je devrais publier plus tôt dans la journée mais voyez-vous, j'ai été en ville et puis avec la chaleur je suis morte ! **

**Je viens de voir que je me suis trompé et que j'ai posté le chapitre 3 avant le 2 donc je m'excuse vraiment! je vous poste le 2 et la 4 du coup ! encore pardon !**

**Isis duclanNamur : Je suis contente que tu lises ma fiction, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous ! **

**BellaMcCarthy : Peut-être que vous aurez le droit à des passages de Jasper (ou peut-être pas hihi, je ne vous en dis pas plus) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Our First Time - Bruno Mars

Un bruit sourd, comme un bourdonnement résonna dans mes oreilles alors que je dormais.

-Quoi encore ? Marmonnai-je en répondant à mon téléphone.

-Debout petite marmotte. Il est temps de se lever et d'aller en cour !

-Oh Alec c'est toi ! Quelle heure est-il ?

-Assez tard, si j'en crois l'emploi du temps que j'ai piraté, tu as cours dans très peu de temps, rit Alec.

-Merde !

-Mais de rien, je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Je raccroche en écoutant le rire d'Alec qui semble remplir mon appartement si triste d'un peu de vie. Je prends à peine le temps de me laver et de m'habiller sans faire attention si ma tenue est classe. J'ai toute fois le temps de voir qu'il pleut. Le mauvais temps était arrivé si vite, quel dommage ! Nous étions déjà en octobre et je n'avais pratiquement rien fait pendant un mois, sur les consignes d'Aro qui prétend que me faire petite est la meilleure stratégie pour le moment. J'ai donc profité de mon temps pour faire les boutiques, décorer cet appartement à mon goût et non celui de mon père, et surtout j'ai mangé. L'un de mes pêchés-mignons était un donuts à la framboise saupoudré de sucre de couleur et le tout avec un café moka. Je donnerais tout pour avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuné mais je n'avais pas le temps, voilà le résultat de parler toute la nuit avec Jane au téléphone.

Je note mentalement de ne plus le faire quand je rejoins la faculté de littérature, en face du batiment histoire et collé au droit oui j'avais choisi la meilleure place pour étudier mes petits Cullen. Je m'installais à la première place que je trouvais, il y avait déjà foule ! Heureusement que j'avais fait vite car la réunion démarra dès que je fus assise.

-Mes chers étudiants, bienvenue pour votre nouvelle année. Je m'appelle Arthur Leconte et je suis votre doyen.

Doyen, doyen, j'étais certainement plus vielle que lui et surtout plus intelligente !

-Je suis un expatrié Français, je suis venu ici pour étudier en profondeur l'anglais. Je voulais devenir professeur d'anglais dans mon pays puis j'ai fini par devenir amoureux des Etat-Unis. J'ai alors enseigné le français à des étudiants comme vous puis j'ai gravi les échelons jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Blablabla. Mon esprit était déjà ennuyé par ce discours monotone et sans intérêt, en revanche j'observais les étudiants, futurs alliés ou futurs repas selon mes humeurs. Il y avait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas bu de sang humain et plus je me sevrais et plus je devenais humaine. Aro pensait qu'à long terme je pouvais me transformer en humaine mais je ne voulais tenter l'expérience. J'étais vampire et fière de ça ! Je repérais une odeur alléchante dans la pièce et mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur des proies potentielles, hommes ou femmes. J'étais un vampire difficile, mais pas autant qu'Aro. Lui n'aimait que le sang de vierge des femmes d'une vingtaine d'année et il fallait avouer que ce sang se faisait de plus en plus rare. Pour continuer de manger ses friandises il les élèves lui-même dans le château. Nous avons un batiment appelé « potagé » où sont entretenues des vierges en semi-liberté. À la manière d'un élevage de poules, Aro prétend que les humains sont meilleurs ainsi. Au début, Aro n'arrivais pas à trouver de parfait cobaye, beaucoup de femmes mentaient sur ce sujet alors il a fini par enlever des enfants un peu partout dans le monde et les élever jusqu'à la majorité. Pendant toute leur vie, les humaines subissent des prises de sang qu'Aro gouttera avant de décider de son destin. Une fois la trentaine atteinte, soit elles iront en pouponnière pour concevoir des filles pour continuer l'élevage, les garçons sont tués ou donner à des vampires en mal d'affection, soit elles seront offertes au meilleur garde de l'année. Pour désigner le meilleur vampire de l'année, Aro organise un concours tout au long de l'année entre chacun d'entre nous. J'ai remporté plusieurs filles et généralement je les offres à Alec ou Jane, bien sur j'en ai tué plusieurs mais je ne trouve rien d'extraordinaire à leur sang mais par contre, le sang des enfants était le meilleur pour moi. Je ne trouvais rien de cruel à les boire, de toute façon nous adoptions beaucoup d'enfants des orphelinats avant de les tuer. C'est en vidant complètement un enfant que j'annule mon don et que je redeviens vampire.

Penser au sang me donnait très soif et ma bouteille d'eau, vide maintenant ne m'étais d'aucun secours.

-Et je conclurais en vous souhaitant bon courage pour votre année !

Tout le monde se leva et je consultais rapidement mon emploi du temps pour connaître la suite de la journée quand je vis que j'allais avoir un cour d'histoire dans moins d'une heure et j'en profitais pour prendre un café avant de filer vers mon amphithéâtre et avoir une place de choix. La sensation du café chaud dans mon estomac me fit du bien et je retrouvais ma bonne humeur instantanément. Quelques étudiants étaient déjà là mais je trouvais une rangé en hauteur où il n'y avait personne et suffisamment en hauteur pour voir toute la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente dans le silence j'entendis le siège à côté de moi grincer, je me retourne pour voir qui ose me déranger. Jasper Hale, quelle bonne surprise, j'avais vraiment choisi le meilleur siège. Je continuais de le regarder quand il me parla.

-Je peux me mettre ailleurs si je vous dérange, dit-il en voyant que je l'observais.

-Non... Non ça va. Excusez-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, balbutiai-je.

Je jouais l'humaine intimidée, après tout j'étais censée avoir peur de lui et pas attirée ainsi. Je vis un sourire craquant étirer son beau visage mais je ne comprenais pas son origine. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cour mais ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant quand on l'avais vécu de ses propres yeux. Je dessinais des formes sans grands intérêts quand je me permis un petit coup d'œil dans la direction de Jasper et ses deux yeux ambres me fixaient en souriant doucement.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh non, j'ai simplement l'esprit ailleurs. Et j'ai oublié de quoi boire, répondis-je en souriant.

-Oh j'ai de l'eau dans mon sac !

Je ne pus m'étonner de sa réponse, pourquoi se donnait-il la peine d'avoir une bouteille d'eau sur lui ?

-Tu sembles surprise par mon geste.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un prince charmant c'est tout, plaisantai-je.

-Je suis loin d'être charmant, répondit Jasper en souriant de plus belle.

-A oui ? Pourtant je suis sûre de voir plusieurs filles te sourire et essayer d'attirer ton attention.

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ça, je pense plutôt qu'elle essaye d'attirer l'attention de n'importe quel homme. Tu sais ce que c'est la fac, soupira Jasper.

-Non justement, je ne sais pas.

-A tu viens seulement de commencer ? J'aurais cru que tu étais plus âgée que les autres filles.

-Merci, marmonnai-je faussement vexée.

-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Je gardais le regard sur le professeur, feignant de vouloir ignorer mon voisin. C'était une stratégie pour titiller sa curiosité , après tout mon but était de m'approcher un maximum des Cullen sans me faire découvrir. Après une heure de cour dont je n'avais rien suivi, le professeur nous invita à une petite pause avant de continuer la leçon.

J'allais à la machine à café en passant devant Jasper tout en l'ignorant royalement. Juste avant que j'insère mes pièces, Jasper le fit et il se tourna vers moi.

-Laisse tomber Charmant, je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse.

-Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en souriant timidement.

-Merci mais je n'aime pas qu'on me paye mon café comme ça et puis je ne te connais même pas.

Je marchais vers la porte tout en lui parlant, je n'aimais pas laisser mon sac sans surveillance trop longtemps. J'étais déjà assise avant que Jasper ne se défende.

-C'est juste ma façon de dire que je suis désolé, écoute on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux. Je recommence comme on était censé le faire. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, étudiant en licence d'histoire de la guerre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son air piteux.

-Bella Swan, étudiante en littérature. J'ai pris l'histoire histoire de l'Amérique en option parce que depuis mon enfance, j'aime étudier toutes les périodes de notre pays.

-Je vois. Personnellement, je n'ai pris aucune option car je préfère garder du temps pour ma famille.

-Oh tu as de la famille ? Demandai-je faussement étonnée.

-Oui, deux frères et une sœur. J'ai aussi une petite amie qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de fiancé.

-Comme c'est mignon, dis-je en affichant en faux sourire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon mais je dirais juste que c'est simplement normal, elle est dans ma vie depuis toujours, nous habitant ensemble et on vie une routine agréable.

-Je t'envie, mentis-je.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es célibataire, belle comme tu l'es, s'étonna Jasper.

-Et si, il faut croire que même la beauté n'aide pas à trouver de la compagnie.

-On parie que tu trouves un homme n'importe quand.

-Je ne veux pas d'une histoire d'un soir. Moi je veux une belle histoire qui dure, pas forcément romantique mais quelqu'un tout le temps présent pour moi.

Jasper fronça les sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot je le soupçonnais d'utiliser son don pour capter quelque chose venant de moi. Il enchaîna sur un autre sujet, parlant de plein de chose, me questionnant sur ma vie et je me surprise à trouver sa compagnie agréable. Le cour s'arrêta sans que je me rende compte que le temps était passé si vite.

-Tu as fini ta journée ? Demandai-je au vampire.

-Non, je finis assez tard aujourd'hui.

-Dommage, ça m'aurait éviter d'être totalement seule.

Était-ce de la simulation ou bien je voulais vraiment la présence de Jasper ? Je ne sais pas. La seule certitude que j'avais alors c'était que j'étais vraiment attiré par lui et jalouse d'Alice. Si au début je ne lui trouvais que des atouts physiques, je comprenais maintenant qu'il avait une personnalité en or. Sans m'expliquer pourquoi, je ne voulais pas le quitter maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu aurais retenu quoi que se soit du cour aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je timidement.

-Je te donnerais mes notes la prochaine fois que je te vois.

-Merci.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jasper me quitta et se dirigea probablement vers son prochain cours. Si j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, je savais qui était ma priorité : Edward. Mon père le voulait à tout prix et j'allais devoir redoubler d'effort en savoir plus sur lui. En consultant ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était que midi et j'avais plusieurs heures devant moi pour trouver l'école d'art de la ville et repérer mes petits vampires. Je ne pus m'empêcher de manger un hot-dog au passage, c'était délicieux et je regrettais de ne pas en avoir pris un autre. De toute façon, le temps que je boirais pas un peu de sang, je serais affamée. En tournant dans une ruelle, je vis enfin mon objectif : l'école d'art. J'aurais voulu rentrer comme ça, sans me faire remarquer mais je n'avais pas la bonne tenue. Je me contentais d'observer de loin, cherchant des yeux mes cibles mais malheureusement mon esprit était concentré sur Jasper et ses beaux yeux, ses cheveux et son rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma pauvre fille ? Marmonnai-je en shootant dans un gobelet vide par terre.

Après un moment qui me parut une éternité, je remarquais des cheveux en pointe noirs ainsi qu'une voix aigu : Alice. Elle était sociable contrairement à son frère qui se contentait de regarder ses pieds ou sa sœur. Je décidais d'écouter la conversation qu'elle menait avec d'autres personnes.

-Je vous assure les filles, la dernière collection Prada ne me convint pas du tout.

-Tu as raison Alice, répondu une fille blonde pas très jolie. Franchement les mannequins avaient l'air de boudin.

-Oui, soupira Alice. C'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu le styliste.

-Alice, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas que c'est forcément moche, rétorqua Edward d'une voix exaspérée.

-Depuis tu aimes la mode toi ? Tu te contentes toujours de porter des jeans simples ainsi que des tee-shirts noirs. Alors franchement la mode et toi ça fait deux.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Tu sais très bien que j'aime ma tranquillité et la dernière fois, on a été obligé de changer de lycée parce que tu harcelais une pauvre fille qui aimait un peu trop la couleur à ton goût, dit Edward maintenant très énervé.

-Oh je t'en prie Edward c'était il y a longtemps ça ! Soupira sa sœur.

Les deux témoins étaient visiblement mal à l'aise vu leur regard.

-Bon nous on va vous laisser, dit l'une d'entre elle.

-T'es content ? Cria Alice sur le vampire derrière elle.

-Ouais, tes conversations sur la mode m'énervent. Je t'avais prévenu Alice que si tu m'obligeais à te suivre, je te pourrirais ta réputation !

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend en ce moment ?

-J'en ai marre de voir toujours les mêmes personnes, les mêmes conversations, les mêmes villes encore et encore. J'ai vraiment besoin de changement et en faisant une école d'art je pensais vraiment trouver des gens comme moi.

-Des coincés sentimental ? Plaisanta la petite vampire.

-Non, des gens qui se sentent seul.

-Je suis là moi ! Dit Alice en touchant le bras de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Ils montèrent en voiture et j'analysais ce que j'avais entendu. En remontant jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre je fis la liste mentale des choses que je savais sur Edward et des choses à connaître. Aro voulait un rapport, il allait en avoir un de précis !

Le lendemain matin, pendant mon cours de Latin, je regardais le tableau que j'avais fait sur Edward. Je savais déjà que mon petit mélomane jouait du piano.

Edward est un télépathe.

Il aime la compagnie de sa sœur Alice.

Il considère Esmée et Carlisle comme ses parents.

Il conduit une jolie Audi A3 noir avec vitre teinté.

Il se sent seul, probablement cœur à prendre.

Couleur favorite : ?

Style de musique : ?

Sang préféré : ?

Préférence sexuelle : ?

Je soupirais en voyant toutes les cases vides restantes. Ça pouvait paraître banal pour quelqu'un comme Caïus qui ne voit pas les petits détails qui font la différence mais mon père oui et il nous l'avait enseigné. Selon ses dires, c'était les petites choses qui faisaient les grandes victoires. Aro voulait gagner contre les Cullen et pour ça il avait besoin du moindre détail de ses cibles. Je massais mon cou douloureux, ma condition de semi humaine m'obligeait à dormir et ces derniers temps je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. La professeur me sortit de mes rêveries en me demandant si je comptais lui accorder un peu d'attention. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver avec son latin branlant, ne tenant même pas la route, elle pensait être meilleure que moi. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Latinae certe melius quam tu. Latine loqui coactus sum Latin et meis, dis-je assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. (J'ai certainement un meilleure latin que vous. je suis italienne et je parle latin depuis ma naissance.)

Je laissais tout le monde perplexe, peut de personne savait parler couramment une langue morte mais au château c'était une langue que beaucoup parlait encore puisque la plus part des vampires la connait. C'est un peu comme pour l'anglais aujourd'hui mais je suis plus à l'aise avec le latin ! Ma réplique eut l'avantage de me laisser un peu temps de répit, la professeur ne s'était toujours pas remise de mon excellent niveau. Je fus enfin libre après des minutes interminables où les débutants essayant de retenir des choses pourtant simples, le cerveau humain n'est aussi performant qu'avant ! Je fus heureuse de voir que j'avais Français juste après, j'allais pouvoir étudier Rosalie de plus près.

Cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas m'approcher d'elle. Je voulais l'étudier à distance et observer de loin pour attaquer plus fort, ça aussi c'est une stratégie Volturi.

En fin de journée, la fatigue, la faim et la soif se faisaient ressentir dans tout mon corps. Je savais bien que j'avais du temps devant moi pour réaliser la mission, j'avais une année scolaire mais je savais à quel point elle passait vite. Je ne pris pas le temps de manger le soir, je devais espionner les Cullen chez eux, enfin dans la forêt. Pour le faire, je devais passer totalement inaperçu et choisir des habits totalement noirs. Peu de temps après ma préparation, j'étais déjà perchée sur un arbre. J'avais entendu que le mardi soir c'était la soirée chasse pour toute la famille, ils avaient trouvé un endroit peuplé de beaucoup d'espèce différente et je fus ravie de voir qu'il y avait des loups. C'était vraiment le seul animal que je buvais et je ne pouvais pas boire de sang humain, pas maintenant. Je sentais qu'avec les jours qui passaient, mes capacités diminuaient et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'entendais au loin les Cullen arriver, Edward et Emmett faisaient la course pendant que Jasper discutait tranquillement avec Carlisle et Esmée. Je me raidis d'instinct quand Edward frôla où j'étais postée mais il ne s'aperçut pas de ma présence, trop occupé à jouer avec son frère.

-Alice tu viens, j'ai senti des renards par là-bas, dit ce dernier en faisant des grands signes de bras.

-Il a vraiment l'air heureux de cette sortie, constata Esmée avec une voix douce.

-Oui, c'est comme si toute sa peine s'envolait pendant quelques heures. Si seulement il trouvait quelque chose pour l'occuper, soupira Jasper.

-Il ne restera pas seul longtemps, le rassura Rosalie.

-Oh des loups ! S'exclama Jasper.

Sans dire un mot, le vampire partit à la poursuite des loups. J'espérais qu'il m'en laisse un peu et je me focalisais sur les autres. Avec tout le sang que je sentais, j'avais la tête qui tournait et mes sens me hurlaient de rejoindre Jasper. C'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas les écouter et au bout d'un moment, se fut plus fort que moi, je devais rejoindre cet homme. Heureusement pour moi, il était parti rejoindre sa famille à leurs voitures. Je pus profiter de la présence de loup pour retrouver quelques forces et oublier un peu ma mission.

Le reste de la semaine était tranquille. Je n'avais pas besoin de me lever le mercredi alors j'en profitais pour dormir une grande partie de la journée. Bien que j'avais bu un peu de sang, ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi et j'étais toujours fatiguée. Sans aucune raison, je pris le plus grand soin pour m'habiller le jeudi matin, j'avais un peu de temps et je voulais être jolie. Pour Jasper, dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

-Oh la ferme, me dis-je en maquillant mes yeux d'un fard à paupière blanc.

Mon côté vampire, me hurlait de retrouver Jasper et de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour. Je devais me calmer ! Au lieu de ça je coiffais mes cheveux en une tresse basique, sortis de chez moi et remontais la fermeture de ma veste. Je courrais presque pour me rendre en cour.

-Calme-toi ! Murmurai-je à mon intention.

J'arrivais dans la salle qui était presque vide et je m'assis en haut, cherchant Jasper des yeux.

-Alors on cherche quelqu'un ? Dit une voix derrière moi.

-Oh non, je regarde qui est assez fou pour participer à cette matière, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Moi qui pensais que tu me cherchais ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Jasper prit le siège collé au mienne et nos bras se touchèrent. Coup d'électricité. Je sursautais mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, le silence était lourd. J'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

-Avant que j'oublie, commença Jasper.

Il se pencha vers son sac et sortit plusieurs feuilles.

-Voila mes notes !

-A oui merci. Je te les rends à la fin du cour, dis-je en les prenant.

-Non pas la peine, tu les recopies à tête reposé ce week-end et tu me les redonnes lundi ! De toute façon, on est pas sans se revoir.

Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil tellement craquant, je devais serrer les dents pour ne pas dire d'ânerie. Cette fois-ci je ne pouvais me permettre de ne pas prendre de note, sinon Jasper pourrait avoir des doutes. Une odeur de cannelle me chatouillait les narines, c'est une épice que j'ai toujours aimé et elle me donnait envie de manger. Une grondement sonore vint interrompre le silence qui régnait entre le vampire blond et moi, il rit.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je pensais à mon épice favorite et ça m'a donné faim, avouai-je.

-Quelle épice ?

-Cannelle, répondis-je automatiquement.

-Je vois ! Sourit Jasper.

Il reçu un message qui le fit froncer des sourcils et il se tourna vers moi.

-J'ai une idée, si tu recopiais les notes ce soir, enfin à moins que tu ais trop de court aujourd'hui, on pourrait se voir demain.

-Bonne idée, dis-je en me levant.

-Je t'attends au Starbucks à 14 heure ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Je serais le gars en chemise en jeans, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et un souriant craquant.

Au soir, je regardais l'écriture de Jasper, une écriture simple et soignée. On voyait bien qu'il était posé et très calme. C'était une belle écriture. Je devais bien avouer que recopier les pages ne me prient pas beaucoup de temps, et je restais là à regarder mes feuilles et les siennes, on avait presque la façon d'écrire. Je me disais qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'aller espionner les Cullen maintenant que Jasper connaissait un peu mon odeur alors je fermais les yeux en espérant passer une excellente nuit.

Au matin, ma mine était radieuse. J'avais un grand sourire, j'allais voir Jasper ! Ma joie était provoquée par ma mission qui se complétait un peu plus, j'allais le questionner sur sa famille et ça c'était un grand pas. Je jouais la carte de la fille sympa qui aimait flirter avec lui et je faisais attention à mon look, me mettant en valeur sans être vulgaire. Je pris une douche, me lavant les cheveux avec mon shampoing à la fraise qui relevait mon odeur naturelle et je me les séchais avant de faire un chignon en incorporant quelques pinces pour mettre de la couleur dans le marron de mes cheveux. En me regardant, je vis cette étincelle dans les yeux que j'avais quand j'étais heureuse. Oui vraiment cette mission était faite pour moi, je n'en doutais plus maintenant. Je devais appeler mon père pour le remercier ce soir ! J'avais enfilé un pull violet, un jean de marque à la coupe simple et des converses noirs, simple mais jolie.

Comme promis, Jasper m'attendais au café. Regard de braise, sourire ravageur. Le vampire parfait ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrivait ?

-Salut beau blond, dis-je en passant derrière lui.

-Mon étudiante en lettre préférée !

-Comme si tu en connaissais d'autre, pouffai-je.

-Tu serais étonnée du nombre de personne que je connais.

-Oh monsieur se la joue mystérieux. Hum j'aime bien ça te donne un petit air coquin, plaisantai-je.

-Je vois. Entre nous je ne sais pas qui est le plus mystérieux de nous deux !

-Je vais me chercher un café et je te propose un petit jeu. Tu ne veux rien ? M'étonnai-je.

-Euh si. Je vais pendre un café simple sans sucre.

-Bien chef ! C'est ma tournée. Tu payerais la prochaine.

Je comptais bien lui en faire baver un peu aujourd'hui et le regarder boire du café qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Je revenais avec un moka et le café pour mon petit vampire et rien qu'à sa tête, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier sa boisson. Je devrais peut-être lui proposer un peu de sang pour faire passer le tout ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te fais rire comme ça ?

-Oh rien, du sarcasme interne. J'aime bien me moquer de certaine chose et je trouve comique le fait que c'est moi qui paye le premier café, normalement c'est à l'homme de le faire.

-Oh mais une fille que je connais bien m'a dit un jour qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui paye de café et qu'elle n'était pas une princesse en détresse, rappela-t-il en souriant.

-Peut-être que j'aime le fait d'être secourue par un prince charmant comme toi.

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Jasper, trop rapide pour qu'un humain la remarque mais elle n'avait pas échappé à mes yeux.

-Alors, dis-moi en un peu plus sur toi !

-Oh, commençai-je. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

-Je ne pense pas, répondit le blond en souriant. Tu débarques dans la vie des gens comme ça et tu deviens vite indispensable.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es assis à côté de moi !

-Et tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeais pas, continua Jasper.

-Oh je voulais être polie c'est tout ! Ricanai-je.

Il était facile de s'amuser et de se détendre avec Jasper. J'appréciais ce moment où je l'observais discrètement et nos silences confortables. Parfois les mots sont dérisoires, comme dans cette situation. J'analysais Jasper, sa posture de défense permanente, son habitude à regarder partout autour de lui, sa petite fossette sur la joue droite. Je retenais chaque détail de son physique, je pouvais même voir une étincelle de gris dans ses yeux toujours dorés.

-D'où viens-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un coup.

-Une petite ville nommée Forks avec seulement 3120 habitants enfin une de moins maintenant, ris-je.

Jasper eut un franc sourire à ma réplique et enchaîna une autre question.

-Non, c'est à moi de poser une question maintenant ! Pourquoi avoir choisi l'histoire ?

-J'aime ça. J'étudie toute sorte d'histoire, la guerre, la religion, les mouvements culturelles. Tu sais ce que l'on dit, on peut voir l'avenir dans les choses passées.

-Tu cites Jean de Rotrou ! Je ne te savais pas si cultivé, dis-je étonnée.

-Que veux-tu, je viens d'une bonne famille. À par moi, as-tu d'autre amis dans cette ville ?

-Non, soupirai-je. J'ai une vie tranquille sans beaucoup de fréquentation, je ne vois même pas ma famille alors des amis...

-Je vois, moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. On voyage beaucoup et je n'ai pas le temps de nouer de véritable lien, en fait ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fréquenter quelque externe à ma famille.

Parle-moi un peu de ta famille, dis-je curieuse.

-Ma famille est un peu bizarre, nous n'avons presque aucun lien de sang sauf Rosalie et moi, c'est ma jumelle. Il y a Carlisle Cullen notre père qui est médecin, notre mère Esmée qui s'occupe d'un magasin de décoration, Emmett mon frère étudiant en biologie humaine, ma sœur Rosalie étudiante en droit, Edward le fils prodige de la famille et le chouchou de mes parents et enfin Alice.

-Ta petite amie, terminai-je en soupirant.

-Oui et c'est fou le lien qu'il y a entre elle et Edward. Il passe leur temps ensemble, un exemple, ils sont tous les deux à l'école d'art à quelques rues de l'université.

-C'est bien d'avoir des artistes dans la famille, pas besoin de payer le pianiste pour ton mariage, plaisantai-je.

Cette fois-ci j'avais réussi à faire rire Jasper, un rire grave et séduisant qui me donnait des frissons.

-Edward est pianiste depuis... depuis toujours, sourit-il gentiment. Quant à Alice c'est plus une futur créatrice de mode. Elle aime faire les boutiques et maintenant elle prend le prétexte qu'elle fait ses devoirs en étudiant les nouvelles modes.

-Oh j'imagine bien l'ambiance chez toi si elle ne parle que de fringue.

-Oh non elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle parle de tout mais quand il s'agit de mode, elle aura le dernier mot. Tu as des frères ou sœurs ?

-Non, je suis seule.

-C'est triste de n'avoir personne sur qui compter, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai mon père, dis-je un peu sur la défense.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais comme tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais pas ta famille je pensais que tu étais sans nouvelle, enfin je me suis fait des films.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment tord mais entre ma famille et moi c'est très compliqué.

-Et bien au moins, je suis là moi.

Il me serra brièvement la main et une décharge se propagea une nouvelle fois dans mon corps. Pendant un instant je crus ressentir toutes les émotions de Jasper, c'était comme si je les avais moi-même en moi, de la joie, de la curiosité, de la compassion, et une pointe de désir. Il retira bien trop vite sa main pour un geste humain et fit une rapide grimace avant de retrouver son sourire.

-En dehors des cours, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-J'aime la peinture mais presque personne ne le sait, avoua-t-il presque honteuse. Tu as des passions.

Oui l'espionnage, avais-je presque répondu automatiquement. Je devais faire attention à mes paroles.

-J'aime les livres policiers, résoudre des enquêtes et comprendre les mystères. Qu'est-ce-que tu peints ?

-Des choses que j'ai vécu dans ma vie, c'est un peu comme une thérapie. Pourquoi des livres policiers ?

-C'est le fait de me plonger dans quelque chose de nouveau comme si j'avais une nouvelle vie.

-Je vois. La prochaine tournée est pour moi, dit-il en attrapant ma tasse vide.

Je pris le temps d'analyser la situation, j'étais vraiment en train de prendre du plaisir à découvrir Jasper Hale, potentiel victime des Volturi pour un crime qu'il n'aura pas commis si Aro le trouve trop dangereux. Je devais appeler Alec pour lui parler de la situation, je sentais bien que Jasper était un vampire talentueux. On pouvait sentir cette pulsion de pouvoir qui se dégageait de plus mais cette impression de ressentir ses émotions, était-ce réel ?

-Tu as l'air bien soucieuse, remarqua-t-il en posant un café moka et une tarte au pomme.

-Il est l'heure du goûter alors je t'ai pris une part de gâteau avec de la cannelle comme je sais que tu aimes ça. Quel est ton plat favori ?

-Je crois que j'aime tout, expliquai-je sans exagérer. Si je devais vraiment dire ce que j'aimais le plus ça serait un donuts à la framboise et toi ? Répondis-je machinalement en oubliant que Jasper était un vampire.

-Du moment que la viande est saignante moi ça me va, plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la blague même si je n'étais pas censé comprendre. On partagea un fou rire avant de redevenir sérieux. Pendant que je mangeais cette délicieuse tarte, j'interrogeais Jasper sur chaque membre de sa famille. J'apprenais par exemple que Rosalie aimait la mécanique, Emmett les jeux-vidéos, Alice la mode, Esmée la décoration et la rénovation de vieille maison, Carlisle la médecine et Edward le piano. Tout cela irait directement dans mon rapport même si franchement, la mission était la dernière de mes préoccupations.

-Parfois la maison est tellement bruyante entre Edward qui joue du piano, Emmett qui branche le son au maximum, Rosalie qui teste le moteur d'une voiture, Alice qui hurle sur Carlisle car elle veut aller à Paris, Carlisle qui hurle sur Alice car elle fait trop de caprice, Esmée qui tape à grand coup de marteaux sur je-ne-sais-quoi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer alors je préfère peindre ailleurs.

-Je connais ça, soupirai-je nostalgique. Parfois quand tout le monde est rentré on ne s'entend plus parler. J'essaye de lire mais impossible de me concentre alors je vais dans notre jardin, il y a du monde mais c'est plus calme. Parfois je vois mon père qui jardine ses roses et je vais bavarder avec lui.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de famille, répondit Jasper interloqué.

-Oh je n'ai pas de frère ni sœur mais l'été tous les cousins se retrouvent et c'est un peu le champ de bataille, expliquai-je en souriant.

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il avait reçu un message sur son téléphone.

-Il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-il.

-Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je devrais rentrer aussi, de toute façon je dois réviser et j'ai des livres à terminer pour mes cours.

-Je dois retrouver Alice qui sort de son stage, elle m'attend, marmonna Jasper.

-Oh tu n'as pas l'air heureux de la retrouver.

-Si bien sûr ! Se défendit mon interlocuteur. Mais c'est juste que l'entendre parler de mode m'agace un peu. Je l'adore évidemment mais parfois j'aimerais qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus à moi et moins aux nouvelles collections, tu vois ?

-Oui je vois très bien, elle ne fait pas attention à toi et c'est bien dommage !

Jasper se frotta la tête en soupirant et se leva, je l'imitais en le suivant vers la porte.

-Oh Jasper, tes feuilles de cours, dis-je rapidement.

-Ah oui mes notes, je les avais oublié !

-Moi aussi, avouai-je en souriant. Et bien on se voit lundi.

-Bien sûr princesse, dit mon beau Jasper en prenant les feuilles que je lui tendais.

-Bye Charmant !

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz avec Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que cette possibilité me réjouissait autant ? Il était temps de faire un petit tour chez les Cullen pour voir où en était leur vie de famille, j'étais curieuse de voir si le Jasper drôle et taquin était le même chez lui. En rentrant chez moi un détail me revint me mémoire, il avait oublié ces notes... n'était-ce donc pas un prétexte pour me voir ? Je pouvais sentir un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, sourire que j'effaçais aussitôt pour appeler Alec et lui expliquer la situation.

-Mouais, si tu veux mon avis Bella chérie fais quand même attention. Il a peut-être des doutes sur toi et veux se renseigner.

-J'en sais rien Alec, soupirai-je. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air si heureux que ça avec Alice.

-Il te l'a dit ? S'étonna mon frère.

-Non mais je l'ai bien compris, déjà il n'a pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il l'adorait.

-A oui, en effet y'a quand même une différence !

-Sans compter qu'il en a marre de parler avec elle, je crois qu'il se lasse d'elle, souris-je.

-Isabelle Marie Volturi range-moi toute suite ce sourire d'où il vient ! T'es pas là pour faire mumuse avec un vampire mais pour enquêter !

Il n'avait pas tord...

-Oui c'est vrai en parlant de ça, je vais me préparer pour aller chez eux voir comment ça se passe. Si je peux trouver une faille je vais la gratter pour l'agrandir et m'infiltrer chez eux.

-Où tu en es avec Edward ? S'inquiéta Aro qui apparu dans la conversation.

-J'espionne toujours et je cherche quelque chose que je pourrais exploiter.

-Bien, n'oublies pas que c'est ta cible principale. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je le veux dans mes rangs. Si tu dois le kidnapper, fais-le je t'enverrais du renfort, si tu veux le séduire, lui avouer ton identité et le ramener je t'en prie mais agis Bella.

-Oui père mais ça me prend du temps tout ça. Je dois d'abord en savoir plus sur lui pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

-J'en ai marre ne pas avoir de résultat Bella.

-Patiente père, dis-je piteusement. Je vais accélérer les choses.

-Bien.

J'entendis Alec soupirer et sa voix était presque inquiète.

-Tu sais que si tu échoues à cette mission, tu seras punie comme n'importe qui voir plus pour montrer l'exemple ?

-Oui, marmonnai-je. Je vais réussir ne te fais pas de soucis. Je te laisse je dois me préparer maintenant.

Une fois la nuit tombée, j'avais sauter dans ma voiture pour rejoindre la forêt rapidement et observer leur quotidien. C'était comme regarder une série, c'était captivant et on prenait vite goût au chose. Au moment où j'arrivais, Emmett entamait une partie de course de voiture. Il ressemblait vraiment à un humain comme cela : insouciant, heureux, plongé dans une partie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Esmée et Carlisle n'était pas là et j'entendais un moteur gronder quelque part dans la propriété. En changeant d'arbre je pouvais voir Edward sur le piano dans le salon, il jouait quelques notes, s'arrêter pour griffonner puis reprendre quelques notes et recommencer le même manège c'était lassant à force. Il était agacé par Emmett qui le dérangeais avec ses cris de joie. Il soupira, se leva et alla le rejoindre dans l'autre salon. Ils se disputaient à coup de grand geste et d'insulte jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Jasper arrivent. Ce dernier massait ses tempes et semblait souffrir, soupira et tout le monde redevint calme jusqu'à ce qu'Alice fasse un petit commentaire inoffensif.

-Tu pourrais faire autre chose que du piano Edward.

-Tu prends sa défense en plus ? Hurla ce dernier.

C'était reparti pour une dispute entre les trois à présent. Je comprenais mieux quand Jasper disait que c'était bruyant chez eux. Autant leur image de famille modèle m'avait touché, maintenant elle en prenait un coup quand les parents n'étaient pas là. Je ne savais pas quel âge chacun avait mais ils se comportaient comme des enfants, quand les chats n'étaient pas là, les souris dansaient.

-Oh et puis merde, marmonna Jasper.

Il claqua la porte d'entré et disparu dans la forêt. J'en avais assez vu pour comprendre que les enfants Cullen avait du mal à s'entendre en ce moment. J'avais trouvé la faille de la famille, les disputes entre les enfants. Je décidais de rester quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne l'information qui me permettrait de rencontrer Alice.

Le lendemain, je me levais de très bonne heure et je pris un grand soin à m'habiller à la nouvelle mode. J'avais bien l'intention de trouver Alice dans le centre commercial puisqu'elle s'y rendait avec son mari et que j'avais trouvé là une occasion de la rencontrer. Après avoir enfiler un bonnet noir avec un inscription « geek », je montais dans ma voiture pour traverser la ville. Devant Jasper, je prenais le soin de ne jamais mentionner ce petit bijou mais j'en mourrais d'envie. C'est après quelques minutes de recherche que je repérais Alice, ou plutôt Jasper, entrer dans un magasin de chaussure. Le pauvre avait l'air ennuyé et j'étais certaine qu'il aurait préféré peindre que d'être coincé ici à dire si oui ou non le violet était une couleur idéale pour aller avec la robe qu'Alice avait acheté. J'entrais dans la magasin l'air de rien, regardant une ou deux paires qui me plaisaient et je pris une boite de chaussure pour me donner un alibi avant de me diriger vers le rayon des bottes où étaient arrêtés les deux vampires. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit derrière Jasper.

-Salut Charmant ! Dis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Je ne savais pas que les chaussures étaient une des tes passions.

-Oh Bella ! S'exclama le vampire surpris. Quelle surprise de te voir ici, j'accompagne Alice.

-Ah je vois, moi qui pensais avoir trouvé un ami avec qui partager mon addiction aux chaussures, soupirai-je faussement triste.

Jasper me mit un coup de coude amical quand Alice arriva vers nous avec plusieurs boite dans ses petites mains.

-Jasper tu peux me... Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.

-C'est Bella, ma camarade de classe.

-Ah bien sûr celle qui oublie de prendre des notes de cours, je vois ! Et bien moi c'est Alice, la petite amie de Jasper, précisa-t-elle.

J'avais compris le message. Entre femmes cette phrase signifiait « il est à moi, touche-le et t'es morte ! » c'était presque lisible sur son front.

-Oui je sais, Jasper m'a parlé de toi plusieurs fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais accroc toi aussi !

-De quoi ?

-Les chaussures, expliquai-je en montrant la boite dans mes mains.

-Comme toutes les filles, plaisanta Alice en se détendant.

Derrière elle, Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil et mima le mot merci avant de dire rapidement à Alice qu'il allait voir une boutique de musique pour Edward puis il fila sans se retourner certainement soulager de pouvoir respirer enfin. Je lui avais sauvé la mise et il m'en devais une, je n'allais pas oublier.

Qui aurait cru que la compagnie d'Alice était aussi agréable ? Bien sûr je m'étais préparer pour connaître plein de chose sur la mode et particulièrement sur celle du pays mais je n'avais pas besoin de faire un effort pour parler des chaussures, j'étais réellement accroc. On parla de tout sur le sujet, la couleur, la forme, la texture, l'intérieur, l'extérieur, les talons, les plates, les baskets, les compensés, les nouvelles tendances, le confort, l'excentricité de certaines célébrités... Quand je pensais que le sujet étais clos, Alice trouvait toujours quelque chose à rajouter et on en parlait pendant longtemps. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, après avoir des tonnes de sacs dans les mains et dévalisé plusieurs boutiques, on avait fait le tour du centre commercial et Jasper nous retrouva en pleine discussion sur les tong à talon.

-Je ne trouve pas ça très stable mais pendant un moment tout le monde en portait, dit Alice avec un signe de la main.

-Oui, c'était drôle à voir sur la plage. Personnellement j'ai toujours garder mes bonnes vieilles tongs plates.

-Alors les filles, vous avez passé un bon moment ? Demanda Jasper en arrivant derrière moi.

-Oui, répondis-je en lui souriant. C'est étrange de voir à quel point on se ressemble Alice et moi.

-Je sens qu'on va devenir de grande amie, rit-elle. Nous on va rentrer car Esmée ne va pas être contente si on rentre après la nuit tombée alors je te dis à une prochaine fois Bella.

-Bien sûr, souris-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je remarquais qu'elle me renifla, sûrement pour détecter je ne sais quelle preuve que je n'étais pas humaine. Ça confirmait bien les soupçons d'Alec, ils me testaient. Je fis une tape amicale à Jasper qui le fit sourire, celui qui me faisait craquer avant de les quitter. Je me permis d'écouter leur conversation, me doutant qu'ils parleraient de moi.

-Tu vois qu'elle est humaine, soupira Jasper.

-Je ne voit rien la concernant, répondit Alice.

-C'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Elle ne cache rien, c'est juste une humaine sympathique et pour une raison étrange, elle n'a peur de nous. Allez viens rentrons.

J'avais là un indice du don d'Alice, elle voyait certaine chose. J'avais vraiment hâte d'en découvrir plus sur elle !

* * *

><p><strong>Gros chapitre hein ! La complicité de nos deux vampires est frappante hein ! Je vous laisse en vous donnant le titre de mardi : secret garden - Bruce Springsteen<strong>

**Bisous les loulous ! **


	6. 5) Secret Garden - Bruce Springsteen

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de notre aventure. Pour répondre à vos question, il faut bien comprendre que c'est une histoire basée sur les observations. Le reste n'a pas lieu dans l'histoire puisque Bella n'observe pas la maison des Cullen 24H/24 donc Bella ne voit pas tout. De plus, la mission c'est d'observer les dons et de faire venir Edward en Italie. J'espère que ça vous aide !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Secret garden - Bruce Springsteen

Le mois de novembre avait apporté son lot de pluie et de froid. Toute la ville avait adopté une ambiance d'hibernation sauf moi. J'étais de plus en plus épanouie, profitant de ma liberté loin de l'Italie. Je passais mes journées à étudier, appelant parfois les jumeaux pour discuter de tout et de rien car ils me manquaient, et je passais la soirée à étudier les Cullen. J'avais remarqué qu'Edward passait souvent par la rue menant au café à côté de l'université, c'était une occasion de l'aborder. Je me dépêchais de m'acheter un café et de filer, d'ici quelques secondes j'allais croiser Edward. Je voyais déjà les pointes de cheveux rebelles qui constituaient sa chevelure cuivrée. J'avais élaboré un plan assez simple, lui rentrer dedans et renverser mon café sur moi. Je plaçais mon café de façon à le renverser entièrement sur moi. Dix secondes, je me plaçais droit devant lui. Neuf secondes. Huit, plus que quelques pas. Sept secondes. Six secondes, je voyais son visage. Cinq secondes. Quatre secondes. Trois secondes, je baissais ma tête. Deux secondes. Une seconde. Collision. Comme prévu, tout le café coula sur mon manteau.

-Merde, dis-je.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Edward en se reculant légèrement.

-Non c'est rien, juste que le café est brûlant.

-Je ne vous avez pas vu et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-C'est rien, répétai-je. Je vais devoir aller en cour comme ça parce que je n'ai pas le temps de me changer.

J'essayais d'essuyer mon habit, bien que je savais qu'il était fichu.

-Je pense qu'il est irrécupérable, avoua-t-il. Écoute euh...

-Bella, répondis-je en souriant.

-Écoute Bella, pour m'excuser je te passe ma veste et je prendre la tienne pour voir avec ma sœur ce qu'on peut faire.

-Ta sœur ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Oui elle travaille dans le styliste, elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour la tache.

-Oh merci, dis-je confuse. Mais comment je vais savoir qui tu es, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et si tu me donnes ton numéro je te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.

-Pas de soucis, souris-je.

Après cette rencontre organisée, j'avais la veste d'Edward autour de moi, je vérifiais que personne ne me suive avant de sentir la veste. Lavande. Edward avait une délicieuse odeur de lavande comme dans le sud de la France, peut-être venait-il de là. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Jasper en cour, qui m'attendais comme tout le temps avec un moka et un petit quelque chose à manger, aujourd'hui un cookie.

-Merci, dis-je après avoir pris le café dans la main. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-A part que tu portes la veste de mon frère Edward, je ne vois pas grand chose.

-Je le savais que c'était ton frère ! Je marchais en direction de la fac avec un café brûlant à la main comme tous les matins, je m'apprêtais à le boire quand quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans et m'a fait renverser mon café sur moi.

-Tu ne t'es pas brûlé au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Trop mignon.

-Non pas du tout, j'avais plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtement vu la température. Bref c'était Edward qui s'excusait maladroitement en disant que ça ne lui arrivait jamais ce genre de chose.

-Tu m'étonnes, rit le beau vampire. C'est plus le genre de mec à éviter toute compagnie.

-Pourtant il est souvent avec Alice non ?

-Ouais, marmonna Jasper.

-Jaloux ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Non pas du tout, se défendit-il. C'est juste que c'est toujours lui qui a le bon rôle au près d'elle, comme s'il comptait plus que moi.

-Mais s'ils se considèrent comme des frères et sœurs, c'est un peu normal. Regardes toi et Rosalie, vous êtes toujours l'un avec l'autre non ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois ensemble sur le campus, avec un autre gars plutôt imposant.

-Emmett ? Oh il n'est pas méchant juste très musclé. Mais c'est faux, Rosalie ne prend pas toujours ma défense, c'est même le contraire en ce moment.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber, soupira le blond.

Bien au contraire, sa réponse attisait ma curiosité. Quoi qu'il se passait, Rosalie était contre Jasper et je devais savoir pourquoi.

-Allez dis-moi, tentai-je.

-Non c'est compliqué.

-J'aurais essayé, soupirai-je.

-C'est juste que Alice est persuadée que je ne l'aime plus alors elle se fait des films.

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il m'aurait dévoilé ses pensés aussi facilement.

-Et puis Rosalie s'y met aussi, elle a peur que je me fasse du mal ou je ne sais quoi.

-Elle n'a peut être pas tord, murmurai-je plus pour moi.

Une part de moi, et je ne savais pas sa taille, voulais garder Jasper loin de tout danger, de ma mission et de mon père. Si seulement j'avais une solution, une toute petite pour le garder au près de moi. Alors que je pensais à plusieurs stratégies pour trouver le moyen de me déroger à la mission, je remarquais que Jasper m'observait en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit, sourit-il.

-Oh non j'écoutais.

-A oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu m'as expliqué à quel point Alice était jalouse de moi et Rosalie se méfie, elle pense que je suis le genre de fille briseuse de ménage, c'est charmant.

Je fis une grimace, dégoûtée de l'opinion que les Cullen avait de moi.

-Alice aimerait bien que tu passes à la maison un de ces jours. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un mannequin ayant tes proportions.

-Oh non, soupirai-je.

-Ça serait l'occasion de rencontrer Rosalie et Emmett et puis ta veste serait sûrement propre d'ici là.

-Vu comme ça...

Je ne tenais pas à ma veste mais c'était l'occasion unique de découvrir la maison de l'intérieur. J'allais approcher de plus prêt tous les Cullen et j'aurais encore plus de chose à raconter à Aro. Après que la journée de cours soit terminée, je fonçais chez moi avec l'odeur d'Edward qui me donnait le tournis. La lavande était écœurante et j'avais hâte de m'en débarrasser, aussitôt que j'aurais envoyé l'odeur d'Edward à Aro, j'aurais un peu de temps avant de m'occuper de la mission. Je fermais la porte de chez moi à clé, tirant les rideaux et me mis dans le noir pour diminuer mon malaise. L'odeur du vampire était de plus en plus persistante et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je rendais mon repas dans les toilettes et j'avais des sueurs froides. Même si j'étais malade, je devais marquer l'odeur du vampire avant qu'elle disparaisse. Je me relevais comme je pouvais et attrapais le vêtement que j'avais jeté dans ma chambre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me saisis du vêtement et je cherchais un endroit où je pouvais retirer quelques centimètres sans l'abîmer. Après avoir décousus et recousus proprement, je pris une enveloppe à laquelle j'inscrivis l'adresse d'Aro puis je glissais le morceau de tissu avec un lettre j'avais du mal à écrire, j'avais encore des malaises et je me doutais que mon écriture était presque illisible.

« Père,

J'ai réussi à avoir l'odeur d'Edward Cullen. Je te l'envoie sur ce petit morceau de tissu afin que vous puissiez le trouver. J'ai besoin d'enquêter un peu plus sur le terrain et surtout j'ai besoin de temps. Embrasse les jumeaux pour moi, vous me manquez tous. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de ranger ma lettre dans mon placard quand une envie de vomir me fit courir au toilette. J'y vomis encore une fois, j'étais vraiment malade. Après avoir tenté de me lever sans vomir, je suis restée au sol. Je pris mon téléphone en vitesse vampirique et je composais le numéro à mon frère.

-Bella ! Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ?

-Rien, juste entendre une voix que j'aime.

-Et tu n'avais personne d'autre à appeler ? S'étonna mon frère.

Je ne répondis pas, car je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui dire ou non.

-Bella ?

-Désolé, je suis un peu malade.

-Mince, tu as de quoi boire ?

-Non, avouai-je. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai rien bu.

-Bella, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça !

-Je sais mais je suis tellement investie dans ma mission que je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

-Je vois, marmonna Alec. Prends quand même un peu de temps pour toi.

-J'essaye mais ce n'est pas facile. C'est quand même toute une famille que je dois surveiller.

-Je sais.

Un bip sonore provenant mon téléphone m'avertit que j'avais un message.

-En parlant d'eux, Jasper vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Tu es déjà au stade des messages ? S'étonna mon interlocuteur.

Je roulais des yeux sans répondre, préférant lire le message de Jasper.

« Tu vas bien princesse ? » -Jasper

« Non je suis malade. »

« C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eu. »

-Alors ? S'impatienta mon frère.

-Il me demande si je vais bien alors je lui dis que je suis malade.

-Tu joues toujours le rôle de la bonne copine sympa hein !

-Ouais, soupirai-je.

-On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas, tu veux plus ?

-Même si je voudrais, je ne pourrais pas. Je dois me concentrer sur Edward.

-Rien ne t'empêche de jouer avec les deux.

-Je ne joue pas avec Jasper, répondis-je sérieusement.

Un autre bip m'indiqua la présence d'un message.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Oui j'avais envie que Jasper vienne chez moi, j'avais envie de passer mes journées entières avec lui mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais gâcher ma mission pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Il veux venir, lus-je à Alec.

-Dis lui oui ! C'est une façon de te rapprocher de lui sans briser ta couverture.

« Oui ». Voilà, j'avais accepté qu'il vienne chez moi, qu'il pénètre dans mon intimité et je savais que je ne pourrais plus revenir en ailleurs. Il est facile de briser des liens faibles mais quand une personne vient chez vous alors que vous êtes malade, vulnérable, vous le laissez s'installer dans votre votre cœur.

-Je te laisse, il va bientôt arriver.

Je devais cacher la lettre, fermer mon placard et cacher la clé. Au diable la mission, j'étais heureuse de savoir que Jasper aller être là, pour moi. Il n'y aurait plus d'excuse de cours, de notes ou de devoirs, seulement lui et moi. Je pris une douche rapide, mis mon pyjama en satin noir et je me glissais sous les couvertures de mon canapé après avoir laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Je l'entendais arriver, il sonna à la porte et je lui dis d'entrer car la porte n'était pas fermée. Le beau vampire blond me regarda ne fit pas un geste. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange ainsi, venant à la rescousse d'une pauvre humaine malade. Quand il décida enfin de se mettre à bouger, il se mit à ma taille et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, un geste si tendre. Je fermais les yeux à son contact, savourant les sensations que son touché me procurait à chaque fois.

-Tu as une mise affreuse princesse.

-Ouais je sais.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Un chocolat chaud, un bol de soupe.

-Ne me parle de nourriture, dis-je en me levant et en me précipitant dans les toilettes.

Je revins dans le salon après avoir lavé mes dents, il était toujours là m'attendant sur le canapé. Je m'installais à côté de lui et je remis les couvertures sur moi bien que je mourrais de chaud. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais mais être faible m'était insupportable. Jasper me sourit tendrement avant de me montrer ce qu'il avait mis comme DVD.

-Titanic ! Je n'ai jamais vu le film.

-Alice tu tuerais si elle le savait, un conseil ne dit jamais ça devant elle.

-Un conseil Charmant, quand une fille est malade, ne lui parle pas de chose qui la dérange.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Je me mis une claque intérieure et je priais pour que Jasper ne fasse pas de commentaire.

-Alice te dérange ? S'amusa Jasper.

-Tais-toi et mets le film en route.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je te vomis dessus.

-Très classe Bella ! Franchement c'est très classe ça !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas une princesse. Bon ça viens ce film !

J'étais un peu énervée, pas contre Jasper mais contre moi. J'étais une idiote qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Je pris une grande respiration et je me plongeais dans le film.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour Rose, elle se battait pour avoir le droit d'être avec Jack alors qu'elle était promise à un autre quand à lui... Un pauvre amoureux d'une riche, il y a de quoi déprimer. Jasper avait passé un bras sur le canapé juste au dessus de ma tête, je sentais sa fraîcheur me faire du bien. Sans réfléchir je mis ma tête sur son épaule.

-Non Bella si tu es malade ne te colle pas à moi, j'ai tout le temps la peau froide.

-Justement, j'ai de la fièvre.

Il eut un petit sourire et retira son bras du canapé pour le passer autours de moi. À la fin du film, je sanglotais, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. La situation était tellement dramatique, je ne sais pas si je pleurais pour leur histoire ou pour la mienne. J'allais devoir jouer l'amoureuse d'un vampire dont je ne supportais même pas l'odeur, je ne savais pas si j'allais être assez forte. Jasper me berça doucement, jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se transforment en silence puis il redressa ma tête pour regarder mes yeux.

-Ne pleure pas, ce n'est qu'un film.

-C'est le reflet de tellement de situation... Être obligée d'épouser un autre homme et perdre à jamais son grand amour.

-Ce n'est pas ta situation. Tu es jeune, tu as encore le temps de découvrir l'amour.

-Non Jasper, ma vie n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses.

Si je devais m'écouter, je dirais tout de suite ce qu'il en était. La mission, le plan d'Aro, mes sentiments. Je n'avais pas peur d'Aro, il ne pouvait rien contre moi, j'avais peur pour Jasper. En m'endormant dans les bras du vampire, je pris la résolution de ne jamais parler de lui à mon père. Je ferais tout ce qui était possible pour le protéger, quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

Une semaine était passée et j'étais en pleine forme. J'avais compris que je serais malade comme ça si je ne buvais pas un minimum de sang. Après une bonne cure de sang humain mélangé à du sang animal, je me retrouvais chez les Cullen pour un rendez-vous avec Alice elle avait crée une veste spécialement pour moi et voulait que je l'essaye chez elle. J'y voyais là un très bon plan d'espionnage, j'allais approcher un maximum de Cullen chez eux et peut-être découvrirai-je de quoi satisfaire mon père sans parler de Jasper. C'est Edward qui m'ouvrit la porte, souriant.

-Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Jasper m'a dit que tu étais malade la semaine précédente.

Jasper lui avait dit ou il l'avait lu dans ses pensés ?

-Je vais bien. Je t'ai ramené la veste, répondis-je en montrant mon bras.

Je rentrais dans l'immense maison, encore plus belle de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, Alice m'attendait sur les escaliers menant à son atelier.

-Coucou Bella ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. Tu corresponds exactement à la taille que je cherchais ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour ta veste mais je n'ai rien pu faire, mon frère est vraiment un imbécile ! Dit Alice en lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

-Un imbécile avec beaucoup de charme, mentis-je sur un ton mielleux.

Ça sonnait tellement faux ! J'étais persuadée qu'il avait compris que je mentais mais non, le vampire détourna les yeux, gêné. Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de voir entièrement la réaction de son frère et m'attrapa le bras pour aller dans son atelier. Ce n'était pas une mais cinq vestes qu'elle m'avait préparé. Décidément cette fille était adorable, quand je vis le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour moi, je culpabilisais d'avoir des pensés si négatives sur elle.

-Bon alors, je t'ai trouvé plein de tissus qui iront bien avec ton look.

Elle me montra une première veste en jean, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Jasper, et j'adorais tout de suite. Elle me donnait le même style branché-décontracté que lui, ne manquerait plus que des lunettes de pilotes et je serais parfaite.

-Tu sais ce qu'il manque avec ? Dis-je en regardant la styliste.

-Non.

-Des lunettes de pilotes.

-Je crois que Jasper à ça, ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

Alice partit en galopant. J'écoutais les bruits de la villa, il n'y avait qu'Edward et Alice. Le vampire jouait doucement du piano en bas mais je le soupçonnais d'écouter notre conversation, j'allais en tirer avantage.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Alice en arrivant derrière moi.

-A ma stratégie pour me débarrasser de certaine corvée.

-De quel genre ?

-Les examens, pouffai-je.

Alice rit avec moi et me donna les lunettes. Ouais j'avais raison, j'étais à craquer comme ça. La seconde veste était blanche. Dans une matière très légère, elle n'était pas très chaude. Tout en essayant la troisième, un long manteaux noir avec de gros boutons, je discutais avec elle.

-Edward a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

-Non il est tout seul. C'est triste.

-Pas pour tout le monde, souris-je.

-Le problème c'est qu'Edward ne va pas vers les autres. Il est timide et il se fait trop rapidement une idée sur les autres.

J'étais sure que ces paroles lui étaient autant adressées qu'à moi.

-Prends l'exemple de notre école. Il n'a aucun ami, il est soi seul soi avec moi. Parfois je vais voir mes copines de classe et je sens bien qu'il ne les aime pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il se renferme sur lui et que c'est mauvais.

-Pourtant il semble gentil, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un rapidement. Il devrait inviter une fille à sortir, pourquoi pas dîner et puis aller voir un film.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée, si seulement il pouvait t'entendre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sachant le petit manège d'Alice. Quand j'essayais la dernière veste qu'Alice avait crée, une veste en cuir noir, je tombais sous le charme.

-Elle est parfaite celle-ci. J'ai un petit côté rebelle tout en restant à la mode.

-Oui ça te donne un côté féroce mais ton jean et tes Converses te rendent simple. C'est le parfait mélange ! Je vais te trouver des accessoires pour aller avec.

Alice me tendit des lunettes noires à grosses montures. Le genre de lunette qui accentuait le look rock-star.

-Avec un brin de rouge à lèvre tu seras parfaite.

J'avais compris qu'elle me rendait belle pour Edward mais je voulais séduire un autre homme. Je ne voulais pas que se soit le vampire roux qui me voit ainsi mais le blond. Je voulais que Jasper me complimente et pas l'autre.

-Alice je suis... rentré, dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Son regard passa rapidement sur Alice puis s'attarda sur moi. Son regard perçant me fit rougir, il me détaillait de la tête au pied. Connaissant les vampires, je vis qu'il se retenait d'agir.

-Tu es...

-Très belle, continua Alice.

-Je dirais parfaite, corrigea son mari. Tourne sur toi même pour voir !

Je m'exécutais en me retenant de l'embrasser.

-Je parie qu'Edward va t'apprécier comme ça.

-A oui Edward, répétai-je en baissant la tête.

-A quoi tu joues Alice ? Soupira Jasper.

-Bah j'essaye de rendre deux célibataires en deux amoureux.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle veut, Alice.

-Tu n'en sais rien , rétorqua la petite vampire.

-Toi non plus.

Jasper s'était rapproché d'Alice dans une position presque agressive, la situation devenait dangereuse, je devais intervenir.

-En réalité, je ne dis pas non.

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers moi. L'un était ravi, l'autre semblait blessé. Mon mensonge me brûla la langue puis le feu se propagea dans toute ma bouge. Jasper me regarda.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Bella ?

-Oui.

Une douleur me frappa au cœur et je manquais de tomber. Jasper sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête sans m'adresser un regard, j'étais blessée par son attitude. Si seulement il savait. S'il comprenait que j'essayais de le protéger d'Aro en agissant ainsi.

-C'est quoi son problème ? Marmonna Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

-Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, plaisantai-je.

-Alors une deuxième ?

-Tu viens encore de me poser une question.

-Bella !

-Je te taquine, vas-y je t'écoute.

Alice s'installa sur son tabouret et baissa la tête. Elle joua avec son vernis le retirant nerveusement, c'était une manie qu'avait toutes les femmes, humaines ou vampires.

-Jasper te parles de nos problèmes?

-Non, mentis-je.

Je vis le soulagement sur ses traits, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas trahir Jasper.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus. Depuis quelques temps, il ne me fait plus l'amour.

Oh non, je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion !

-C'est comme si je le dégoûtais, continua Alice. Avant il me disait qu'il m'aimait maintenant il soupire.

-C'est juste une période, à force d'être souvent ensemble vous n'avez plus cette flamme entre vous mais ça reviendra. Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, il ne te fera pas souffrir exprès.

-Je sais, soupira Alice.

Elle resta un moment dans ses pensés puis elle se mit à sourire.

-Et si on allait voir Edward !

-Oui mais pas longtemps car je dois voir quelqu'un ensuite.

-Pas de soucis.

Alice prit les deux vestes qui m'allaient le mieux et elle ferma son atelier à clé. En bas, on retrouva Edward qui regardait les informations avec Emmett, j'étais contente de trouver ce dernier. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Jasper.

-Bella je te présente mon frère Emmett.

Il se retourna sur moi puis sourit chaleureusement.

-Mais ça ne serait pas notre petite doubleuse de place ?

-Pardon ?

-Le jour de l'inscription, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-A oui c'est vrai, j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est passé depuis.

Depuis j'avais complètement oublié les autres Cullen pour Jasper. Jasper... où est-il parti ? Je regardais à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver le vampire blond dans cette immense maison mais Jasper était introuvable.

-Où est Jasper ? Demandai-je à Alice.

-Comme toujours, il est parti en ville se changer les idées, soupira cette dernière.

Je discutais un peu avec Emmett de la pluie et du beau temps puis après lui avoir promis de jouer une partie de jeux vidéo avec lui, je pris congé.

-Ça te dirais un de ces jours d'aller manger un morceau rien que tous les deux ? Demanda Edward en passant un main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, bien sur !

Le vampire me fit un sourire, prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'approchais de lui pour lui embrasser la joue avant de partir. Je ne doutais pas que ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour lui mais le plus important était de retrouver Jasper.

Je rentrais chez moi pour me mettre dans une tenue plus confortable, un leggings noir avec un pull de la même couleur ainsi que la veste en jean. J'enfilais une paire de botte puis je retournais dehors en prenant mon téléphone à la main. Selon Alice, Jasper était en ville. Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui, quitte à lui révéler la mission ça n'avait pas d'importance, il n'y avait que lui.

« Où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse... J'ai arpenté les rues de la ville pendant des heures. Au fur et à mesure j'étais de plus en plus colère, laissant le vampire en moins s'exprimer. Je savais très bien ce que j'avais besoin, du sang. Pour trouver une proie facilement il suffisait d'aller dans un bar et d'attendre qu'un homme vienne vous accoster.

-Une Vodka double s'il vous plait, dis-je au barman.

Je pris mon verre dans une main, jouant avec la paille de l'autre. À peine quelques minutes après j'avais déjà une victime potentielle. Citron et savon, une odeur appétissante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille fait dans un bar en plein milieu de la semaine ?

-Du surmenage.

-Une étudiante ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une simple étudiante, j'ai un travail en plus. Le genre de travail qui vous bouffe la vie sans que vous puissiez faire quoi que se soit.

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson, savourant le plaisir de retrouver le vampire en moi.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour te détendre.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je en souriant.

Mon sourire le déstabilisa mais il ne recula pas. Il me fit signe de le suivre dehors, le pauvre, il se jetait tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Il m'emmena derrière le bar, une rue sombre et sans passage, parfaite ! Il me bloqua contre le mur, essayant de m'embrasser mais je le repoussais avec force.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Du calme bébé.

-Ne m'appelle pas bébé. Je suis plus vieille que toi !

-Oui bien sûr, j'ai 35 ans tu as quoi toi, 18 ans ?

-Je compte mon âge en siècle.

Il ne comprit pas, les humains étaient stupides. Les hommes étaient stupides.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes de toute façon. Vous les hommes, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que votre nombril. Je fais des efforts pour lui. Tous les jours je me force à être une autre pour lui. Je diminue ma force, je me force à être une humaine. Mais surtout je me mets en danger, je mets en danger mon frère et ma sœur pour lui. Je trahie mon père pour lui !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il croit que ça me plait de devoir embrasser Edward ? Il croit que je l'aime, cet abruti de roux ! Je le déteste, rien que sa présence me donne envie de vomir. J'ai envie de pleurer rien que d'imaginer ses mains sur moi, je ne veux que Jasper mais lui il ne comprend rien. Je fais ça pour le protéger !

Je pris une grande inspiration mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je savais très bien que j'allais le tuer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je m'avançais d'un pas rapide et j'attrapais l'humain au cou d'une main ferme. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je le vidais de son sang. Sa chaleur remplit mon corps d'énergie et j'en savourais chaque goutte. Bien trop vite, il n'y avait plus rien à boire. Je jetais le corps dans une poubelle et je repris le chemin de chez moi tranquillement, le sang m'avait totalement transformé. J'étais calmée et je voulais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Alors que j'arrivais à hauteur de mon quartier, je vis Alice se diriger vers moi, merde !

-Je te cherchais Bella.

-J'étais à une fête, mentis-je.

-Je cherchais Jasper, expliqua Alice.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh tes yeux Bella ils sont rouges.

Merde ! J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais à une fête, un truc gothique. C'est juste des lentilles histoire de faire plus vampire quoi.

-Je vois, hésita-t-elle. C'est un truc à la mode les vampires.

-C'est ça. Excuse-moi Alice mais je suis un peu saoule je pense. Je vais rentrer chez moi, si tu vois Jasper dis lui que je dois lui parler et c'est important.

-Très bien, salut Bella.

Mon téléphone sonna à peine ma porte fermée, c'était Aro.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Père, saluai-je respectueuse.

-Je viens de recevoir ton colis, c'est génial ! Quoi de nouveau ?

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Mettre en danger Jasper ou trahir ma famille ?

-J'ai réussi à approcher Edward. Il m'a donné rendez-vous.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama mon père.

-Oui mais je ne supporte pas ma présence. Je pense que je vais écourter ma mission en accélérant les choses.

-Du moment que tu le ramènes ici je me fiche du reste Bella. Et qu'en est-il de la petite Alice ?

-Elle ? Et bien c'est une formidable styliste, je passe des heures à essayer ses créations et je les adore !

-Bella, je m'en fiche de ça.

-Oh et bien je pense que c'est la fille chérie à son papa. C'est pour ça qu'il la protège comme ça.

-Et Jasper ? A-t-il quelque chose de particulier.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Je ne mentais pas à mon père, je ne savais vraiment pas. Si j'allais enquêter sur lui c'était pour mieux le connaître.

-J'espère que tu ne me caches rien Bella, soupira Aro.

-Non père.

Notre sort était scellé. J'avais décidé de protéger Jasper, de trahir mon père. J'allais le payer s'il le découvrait mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre en danger. Jamais je ne me l'aurais pardonné.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Bella prend enfin conscience de ses sentiments pour Jasper. Y'a de plus en plus d'eau dans le gaz entre Alice et Jasper, et Bella est jalouse de la petite Alice ! <strong>

**Pensez-vous qu'elle va réussir à mentir à son père longtemps ? **

**Ecoutez Why - Secondhand Serenade et vous comprendrez ce qu'il se passera dans le chapitre 6 ! Bisous mes petits anges ! **


	7. 6) Why - Secondhand Serenade

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu tard vraiment désolée ! **

**BellaMcCarthy : Si Bella est malade, c'est parce qu'elle ne boit pas assez de sang. Pour l'odeur d'Edward c'est juste qu'elle ne le supporte pas, elle n'aime rien chez lui et encore moins son odeur.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Why - Secondhand Serenade

« Salut, Bella. Excuse-moi de t'appeler à cette heure mais je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Tu dois encore dormir, comme toutes les personnes normales mais j'avais espéré entendre ta voix. Je suis confuse en ce moment, j'ai du mal à mettre mes idées en place, j'ai besoin de conseil. Je sais que tu es occupée avec Edward mais j'aimerais parler de Jasper avec toi. S'il-te-plaît... Rappelles-moi. »

Je soupirais en écoutant le message d'Alice. La pauvre fille avait des problèmes avec son mari mais je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. J'avais une part de responsabilité dans leurs problèmes, je le sentais. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à cette fille, elle était tellement gentille avec moi. Je sentais bien qu'elle voulait devenir amie avec moi mais elle se retenait par peur de me faire du mal.

Alice pensait vraiment que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais du mal à rester près de lui plus de quelques minutes et heureusement pour moi, je le voyais rarement. Il n'avait pas reparlé du rendez-vous, je ne l'avais pas fait non plus. Un rapide coup d'oeil à mon téléphone m'indiqua que je n'avais pas de message de Jasper. Jasper... Je n'avais plus de nouvelle depuis ce soir là.

Quelques heures plus tard, un café et un beignet avalé, j'étais chez les Cullen où Jasper avait déserté les lieux comme à chaque fois que je venais. Heureusement, j'étais bien accueillie par Alice et Emmett. Edward avait un peu l'air d'un idiot quand j'arrivais, il se contentait de me sourire et de jouer du piano. Ce n'était définitivement pas mon type d'homme, j'aimais les virils, les vrais hommes comme... Jasper. Alice m'entraîna directement dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à double tour, fermant les rideaux et retirant ses chaussures, elle se mit à l'aise. Je l'imitais et je m'allongeais sur son lit en mettant les mains derrières la tête.

-Je me sens mal. Enfin je sens mal mon couple, avoua Alice.

-Ça va s'arranger Alice, répondis-je machinalement.

-Je ne pense pas. Il ne dort même plus avec moi.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je curieuse.

Je roulais sur le côté pour mieux l'observer. Je voulais tout connaître de Jasper et Alice était peut-être la mieux placée pour me renseigner.

-Je ne le vois presque plus. Il passe son temps à l'extérieur de la maison ou avec sa sœur, il ne parle plus avec Edward et je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qu'il veut faire. Il est devenu tellement étranger, si loin.

-Tout change Alice, le changement n'est pas forcément négatif. Il est dans une période trouble je pense, et Edward doit y être pour quelque chose.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

-Non, soupirai-je. Il est devenu totalement silencieux et il ne s'assoit plus à côté de moi en cours.

-Je vois, même avec toi il ne veut plus parler.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il était souvent avec sa sœur, il parle avec elle.

-Oui bien sûr mais ils font tout pour que l'on n'entende pas ce qu'ils disent, expliqua Alice.

-Comment ça ?

Alice attrapa un oreiller qu'elle tritura entre ses mains fines. Elle semblait tellement mal, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Rose bricole ses voitures, ses motos, ses quads, enfin tout ce qui comporte un moteur. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans son atelier et elle fait tourner un moteur quand ils parlent.

-Ah ouais, il ne veut pas que vous entendiez ce qu'il a.

-Oui voilà, renifla Alice sur le point de pleurer.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Je ne connaissais pas assez Alice pour savoir comment réagir en lui apportant des paroles réconfortantes, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle aimait la mode.

-Et si tu me montrais tes nouvelles créations ! Proposai-je en souriant.

Le sourire d'Alice revint aussitôt, j'avais réussi.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Quelques secondes après, Alice était revenue avec un cahier de dessin. Elle avait répertorié plusieurs collections, l'été et l'hiver, une collection de maillot de bain homme et femme, une collection haute couture et une autre.

-Je l'appelle style et glamour. C'est une collection de soirée, hiver et été bien sur. J'ai crée des vêtements qui s'adaptent à la forme du corps. Par exemple sur toi, le vêtement mettrait en valeur tes seins et tes courbes séductrices.

-Mes courbes séductrices ? Arrête ton char Alice !

-Elle ne se rend même pas compte de son charme, même Jasper n'y résiste pas, chuchota la styliste trop bas pour qu'un humain l'entende.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je continuais de regarder les dessins, quel talent ! Elle avait dessiné chaque membre de sa famille ainsi que moi dans différentes tenues.

-j'aimerais bien qu'un jour quelqu'un porte ces tenues.

-Jasper avec une chemise verte ? Mais ça ne lui correspondant pas du tout, il est plus chemise en jean et veste en cuir, plus rock'n'roll que romantique.

-Il y a un temps, Jasper était comme ça. Il n'a pas été toujours séducteur comme ça, avant il était renfermé et solitaire. Il ne supportait pas la présence des autres, il a changé depuis la rentré.

-Tu veux dire depuis qu'il m'a rencontré, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Je me rendais compte que mon attitude envers Jasper faisait souffrir Alice. Aucun vampire ne pouvait me résister, j'étais un aimant pour eux.

-Non ne culpabilise pas. D'un côté il est mieux comme ça, plus souriant et plus ouvert. Bon c'est vrai qu'il repousse Edward mais il y a une raison à ça.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je bien que je me doutais de la réponse.

-Il arrive toujours à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez nous. C'est parfois embêtant et Jasper déteste ça, il se sent nu et évite de plus en plus la présence de son frère.

-Edward est un genre de télépathe quoi, plaisantai-je.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Pourquoi tu dessines toujours les personnes avec la même couleur de vêtement ?

-C'est leur couleur préféré, expliqua mon amie. Tu vois Edward aime le bleu nuit, c'est une couleur qu'il porte rarement mais qu'il apprécie. Rosalie aime le rouge, symbole de l'amour et de sa sensualité.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique ! Commentai-je.

-Emmett aime le jaune.

-En même temps ça le représente bien, un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Esmée aime l'argent. Elle trouve que c'est une couleur très noble et symbolise l'éternité. Carlisle aime le blanc, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Moi j'aime le rose.

-C'est doux, frais, agréable. Ça te représente bien !

-Merci, répondit Alice. Et Jasper aime le vert, il m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Et toi, qu'elle est ta couleur préféré, celle que tu portes le plus ?

-Le noir.

-C'est glauque de porter du noir souvent.

-C'est passe-partout, expliquai-je. On peut cacher ce qu'on veut derrière le noir.

-Comme un lourd secret ou quelqu'un de dangereux ? Demanda Alice ne me fixant d'un regard étrange.

-Oui si tu veux. J'aime le noir tout simplement.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais à cette soirée gothique l'autre soir.

-Oui, je suis une gothique dans l'âme. J'aime les vieux châteaux, les baraques flippantes et le sang.

J'essayais de lui faire passer un message, j'étais dangereuse pour eux. Quand Alice ouvra la bouche pour parler, la porte s'ouvrit sur... Jasper. Le monde autour de moi s'arrêta de tourner, j'oubliais où j'étais, j'oubliais Alice. Les yeux dorés de Jasper étaient froids, sans émotions.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais levé et que je m'avançais vers lui, mais lui apparemment si. S'il recula sans doute pour éviter que je me cogne sur lui, je sentis une distance énorme entre nous. Une distance qu'il créait lui seul entre nous. Il ne voulait pas que je l'approche.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, dit Jasper en regardant Alice. Je vais revenir plus tard Alice.

-Attends Jasper, je voulais te parler, répondit cette dernière.

-Non je vais vous laisser de toute façon. J'ai promis à Emmett de lui montrer mes talents en jeux vidéos. Alice, on se voit un autre jour. Jasper, je...

Jasper referma la porte avant que je continue ma phrase, j'avais compris le message ! À l'intérieur de leur chambre, je pouvais entendre Jasper parler calmement à sa femme pendant que celle-ci hurlait sur lui.

En bas, l'ambiance n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Rosalie me toisa d'un regard lugubre avant de sortir théâtralement de la pièce, Emmett et Edward soupirèrent en même temps.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle Bella, c'est ce qu'on fait tous, expliqua Edward.

-Mais c'est ça, faisons comme si nos vies n'avaient pas changé depuis son arrivé !

-Rosalie ! Sermonna Esmée en arrivant par la cuisine. Je t'en prie sois polie avec notre invité ou sors d'ici. Je ne supporte pas lorsqu'un de mes enfants est grossier.

-De toute façon, j'ai raison et vous le savez. Je ne la sens pas cette fille, dit Rosalie dans une intonation que seuls les vampires pouvaient entendre. Son aura est... maléfique et il n'est pas constant. Des centaines de couleur se mélangent, ça me donne la nausée. Mais puisque vous avez décidé de prendre son parti, je ne veux pas voir le massacre.

Je soupirais discrètement, j'avais tout entendu mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. La belle blond se retira dans son garage, la bonne humeur était partie avec elle.

-Bon. Et si tu mangeais quelque chose ? Proposa Esmée.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

-Je t'en prie Bella, j'aime cuisiner et je n'en n'ai pas souvent l'occasion.

-Comment ça ?

-Mes enfants ne mangent pas souvent ici et mon mari travaille toute la journée.

-Dans ce cas là préparez-moi ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas difficile.

-Alors mini punk, tu viens te battre avec moi ? Proposa Emmett en tapotant le siège à côté de lui.

-Mini punk ? Répétai-je.

-Ouais tu joues la rebelle avec ta veste en jean qui ressemble à celle de Jasper et Alice m'a raconté le coup des lentilles flippantes.

-Sérieux, elle en à parlé ? Soupirai-je. C'était juste une soirée gothique.

-Mini punk sonne mieux que mini gothique, expliqua Emmett en souriant.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

Avant que le vampire démarre le jeu vidéo, sa mère m'apporta de quoi manger. Un sandwich au poulet et un soda. J'étais étonnée qu'ils aient de la nourriture humaine chez eux, je demanderais subtilement à Edward pourquoi. En attendant, je me concentrais sur la partie en cours. Emmett était un joueur très doué et j'avais du mal à me focaliser sur l'écran, je sentais le regard du vampire roux derrière moi. C'était agaçant. Je faillis lui faire une remarque cinglante quand je me rappelais la mission. Oui la mission de me rapprocher de lui. Emmett prétexta rejoindre Rosalie pour la calmer mais je le soupçonnait de nous laisser pour une autre raison, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait plus personne au rez de chaussé. Avant que je trouve une tactique d'approche, Edward m'avait rejoint sur le canapé, il avait apporté un magasine avec lui histoire de se donner un genre branché mais étions-nous vraiment branché quand on était un vampire ayant dépassé la centaine d'année ? J'en doutais.

-Sacré gameuse, commenta Edward en souriant.

-Pardon ?

-C'est comme ça que l'on dit, non ? Une joueuse de jeux vidéos. On dit aussi une geekette.

-Oui mais évite de m'appeler comme ça devant ton frère, j'en entendrais parler pendant des siècles.

-Je n'en doute pas, plaisanta Edward en regardant son magasine.

-Grosse dispute là haut, commentai-je en montrant l'escalier.

-Tu arrives à les entendre ? S'exclama Edward surpris.

Oups ! Je devais faire attention.

-Non mais avant que j'ai quitté l'étage, ils se disputaient déjà. Je me doute qu'ils continuent encore à l'heure qu'il est.

-Au moins, Jasper parle. Il n'est pas rentré dans leur chambre depuis plusieurs jours et il s'efforce de nous éviter, expliqua le vampire.

-A moi non plus il ne veut plus me parler, soupirai-je tristement.

Le silence retomba, un peu étrange. J'arrivais à entendre les phrases de Jasper, des reproches envers Alice.

-Arrêtes de faire la gentille avec elle, Alice.

-Parce que maintenant tu te soucis de ce que je fais ! C'est rare ces derniers temps.

-Ne commences pas Alice, soupira Jasper d'une voix différente de celle dont j'avais l'habitude.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit moi qui commence ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé un jeu de séduction avec Bella, Rosalie me l'a dit !

-Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Cette fille a du charme, même sur toi. Regarde-toi bon sang ! Tu es autant à sa merci que moi, tu lui fais des vêtements, tu lui parles de moi, tu fais du shopping avec elle. Ouvre-le yeux Lice.

-Bella à propos de ma proposition de sortir ensemble un de ces soirs, commença Edward.

Je le remerciais silencieusement de me couper de mes rêveries, du moins ce qu'il pensais, je ne voulais plus entendre leur dispute. Surtout que j'en étais la raison.

-Ce soir, dix-neuf heure, dis-je sans le regarder. Je vais y aller, je dois réviser et surtout me préparer.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, en parfait gentleman. Il me parla mais je n'entendais que la voix de Jasper qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

-Elle est la destruction incarnée. Elle va détruire notre couple c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'Edward s'approche d'elle et le soucis c'est que tu n'en n'as pas conscience Alice.

-Mais en réalité tu es jaloux. Elle ne t'a pas choisi, elle a préféré Edward. Le vrai problème Jasper c'est que tu l'aimes mais pas assez pour la laisser vivre et être heureuse avec Edward.

La répartie d'Alice m'avait coupé le souffle. Si elle avait voulu faire du mal à Jasper c'était à moi qu'elle en avait fait.

-Tu diras à Alice que je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Si je ne connaissais pas mon caractère dur, j'aurais juré qu'une larme avait coulé sur ma joue. Je relevais la tête en direction de la chambre de Jasper et je le vis à travers la fenêtre. Il semblait triste, si loin du Jasper arrogant qu'il était parfois. J'avais vraiment l'impression de voir un pauvre humain quand il essuya rageusement ses joues mouillées. Même de là où j'étais j'apercevais les mots de ce vampire étrange.

-Non Alice, tu as tords. Je n'aime pas Bella, c'est toi que j'aime.

Les mots de Jasper me résonnaient toujours dans la tête. « Je n'aime pas Bella. ». Pourquoi me suis-je fait des illusions ? Ce n'était que mon pouvoir qui l'attirait, ce n'était pas moi. Jasper avait utilisé les mêmes mots que mon père « elle est la destruction incarnée », il m'avait donc cernée. Ma mission était un échec, je l'avais maintenant compris. Qu'avais-je à perdre maintenant ? Rien. Jasper ne m'aimait pas, Edward si. Je l'avais senti dès le début. Ce vampire puait le romantisme à plein nez, c'était ça qui me donnait la nausée. Mais pourquoi continuerai-je de me faire du mal à protéger Jasper ? J'allais risquer ma peau pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas alors que je pouvais me couronner de succès en ramenant Edward à Volterra. Je devrais peut-être me laisser aller avec Edward, ne pas me fermer et me laisser bercer par ses intentions. Pour la soirée, je mis une petite robe à fleur, des collants couleur chair et des petits talons. Je laissais ma veste en cuir dans mon placard, comme un détachement de Jasper, je pris un manteau beige assorti à ma robe.

-C'est le grand soir Bella, me dis-je dans le miroir.

Mon visage portait encore les sillons des larmes que je n'ai pas su contrôler. D'ici quelques minutes Edward arriverait avec sa belle Audi et on irait manger ensemble, je l'embrasserais et j'oublierais Jasper. La sonnette retentit, Edward était là.

-J'arrive, criai-je en fermant mon placard à clé.

Je mis la clé autour de mon cou, dans ce placard se cachaient toutes mes recherches sur les Cullen alors je devais m'assurer qu'elles étaient en sécurité. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et Edward Cullen m'attendit en souriant. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs bleus et blanche, un joli bouquet si on aimait les fleurs, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

-Elles sont magnifiques, commentai-je. Entre une minute je vais les mettre dans un vase.

J'ouvris un peu plus grand la porte et je laissais Edward faire le choix d'entrer ou non. Qu'il pénètre dans mon intimité ne me plaisait pas, cet appartement était mon jardin secret, mon rempart et j'avais l'impression d'être sans défense sans lui.

-Ton appartement est très beau, commenta Edward en entrant.

-J'aime la décoration d'intérieur, avouai-je.

Je trouvais enfin le vase, il était dans un des placards du salon.

-Esmée trouverait cet endroit ravisant.

Je ne répondis pas, que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Les vampires aimaient tout chez moi, c'était presque lassant. Une fois les fleurs dans le vase je pris mes clés et je fis signe à Edward d'ouvrir la porte. Le trajet dans la voiture se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soupire bruyamment.

-Tu sembles bizarre ce soir.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en le regardant.

-En temps normal tu parles beaucoup, tu fais de grands gestes et tu souris tout le temps alors que là tu ne dis rien.

-J'ai faim, répondis-je pour éviter de dire la vérité.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du conducteur. Arrivés devant le restaurant chic, on laissa le véhicule à un voiturier.

-Bonsoir, la table pour monsieur Cullen.

-Oui suivez-moi.

La femme nous installa à une table un peu isolée, derrière un panneau, le tout agrémenté de bougie blanche. C'est vrai que le tout rendait bien mais je n'avais pas le cœur à une soirée romantique surtout que mon cœur était en mille morceaux. J'allais avoir besoin de temps avant de récupérer les morceaux mais je savais déjà qu'un morceau était resté au près de Jasper.

-La carte des apéritifs, annonça notre serveuse en nous tendant une carte plastifiée.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'une fille de ton genre bois en apéritif.

-Une fille de mon genre ? Répétai-je vexée.

-Non je voulais dire quelqu'un de ton style, si mystérieuse et atypique.

Je regardais la carte, il y avait de tout. Du vin de toute sorte et origine, des cocktails avec ou sans alcool, des sodas, et du champagne.

-Je vais prendre un verre de rosé Français, dis-je à l'intention de la serveuse brune.

-Bien et vous monsieur ?

-Du vin rouge, un... Aglianico s'il-vous-plaît.

-Tu connais les vins italiens ? Demandai-je agréablement surprise.

-Oui, j'aime bien leur goût. Je ne bois que des vins italiens.

-Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, plaisantai-je.

-Oui.

Les verres arrivèrent assez vite et la discussion retomba. Je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire, j'étais plongée dans mes pensés pas très joyeuses. La carte des plats arriva ensuite, je n'avais pas dit un mot en plusieurs minutes.

-Que commandes-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Edward.

Évidement ! Je n'attendais pas moins d'un vampire.

-Et toi, que vas-tu prendre ?

-Je vais prendre une assiette de gaspacho en entré, un steak de thon et en dessert une fondue au trois chocolats, récitai-je en regardant la serveuse.

-Et vous ?

-Rien merci.

Je regardais l'humaine s'en aller et je me demandais bien ce que j'allais dire pendant le repas.

-Elle te mate, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-Qui ? Demanda Edward surpris.

-La serveuse, elle te mate !

-Oh vraiment ?

Il tourna sa tête dans la même direction que moi et l'humaine brune s'empourpra, la pauvre.

-A vrai dire je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon genre de fille.

-Tous les hommes aiment les filles brunes et pulpeuses. Le genre de fille qui fait des sourires en veux-tu en voilà.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de fille, je préfère les filles mystérieuses qui sourient peu. Le genre de fille impossible à cerner et qui surprend toujours par son look.

-Le genre de fille comme moi quoi, compris-je en souriant.

Mon entré arriva rapidement aussitôt je goûtais les saveurs de cette soupe à la tomate froide, c'était délicieux ! Edward me prit la main, dans un geste tendre. Sa douceur était agréable après le froid que dégageait Jasper. Si je ne retirais pas ma main, je n'avais plus le cœur à manger.

-Pour quelqu'un qui avait faim, tu ne manges plus beaucoup.

-Non, j'ai mangé trop vite. En attendant le dessert, parle-moi de toi.

Il commença à me parler du mensonge qu'il servait aux humains mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je lui souriais, lui répondais par oui mais mes pensés étaient ailleurs.

-Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?

-Je t'écoute, répondis-je en souriant.

-Je viens de te dire que j'aime jouer du piano la tête à l'envers et tu me réponds oui.

-Je suis coupable c'est vrai que j'ai les pensés ailleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il dans ta petite tête ?

-Rien, mentis-je.

Je détournais mon regard, gênée. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec lui, c'était au dessus de mes forces. La fondue arriva et je mangeais plus par gourmandise qu'autre chose. Quand il ne restait plus rien à manger, Edward paya la note avec un sourire, heureux de m'offrir quelque chose. Durant le trajet en voiture, j'essayais de ne pas penser à Jasper.

-Tu n'as pas aimé les iris je suis sûr, dit Edward en fixant la route.

-Je n'aime pas les fleurs, avouai-je.

-La prochaine fois je t'apporterais un livre alors, dit le conducteur en coupant le moteur.

-Bonne idée !

Je sortis de la voiture et il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma porte. Il me prit la main et je me crispais automatiquement, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Edward soupira mais ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant.

-Tu l'as entendu hein ? Demanda Edward en me fixant dans les yeux.

-De quoi ? Éludai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes. Repenser à ce qu'avait dit Jasper me faisait mal.

-Je vais bien, mentis-je.

Au moment où je prononçais mes paroles, des larmes franchirent mes yeux. Aussitôt Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

-Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait Bella. J'ai entendu ses pensés, il disait ça pour Alice.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment entendu ça mais je quittais Edward pour aller dans mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Au petit matin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'appelais Jane.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit Jane après deux sonneries.

-Salut grande sœur, répondis-je.

-Comment se passe la mission ?

-J'ai réussi à m'approcher d'Edward Cullen, même plus que ça.

-Raconte-moi tout ! S'impatienta mon interlocutrice.

-Hier on a été au restaurant tous les deux. Il m'a parlé de sa vie, m'a pris la main, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

-Et c'est réciproque ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'osais pas dire à Jane ce que je ressentais au fond, il était très risqué de s'enticher de quelqu'un chez nous.

-Bella ?

-Non ce n'est pas réciproque. Il y a peu, je n'arrivais pas à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Son odeur me donnait encore la nausée hier.

-Et pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il était un des vampires le plus beau des Etats-Unis selon les vampires ici.

-Oh il n'est pas moche, il est agréable à voir mais ce n'est pas mon genre c'est tout. Il est beaucoup trop romantique, trop attentionné. Il n'y a pas de jeu de séduction, pas de surprise. Je sais à l'avance comment qu'il se comportera et ça c'est chiant !

-Ton langage Isabella Volturi ! Me sermonna Jane.

-Pardon.

-Alors que ressens-tu en ce moment ?

-Tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé au point que tu cherches encore les morceaux ?

-Non. C'est moi qui brise le cœur des gens.

-Oh je t'en prie sois sérieuse une minute !

-Non c'est vrai, je ne laisse personne me faire du mal, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi froide.

-Sauf avec ton frère et ta sœur, répliquai-je.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ne laisse pas ce type te faire du mal. Ignore-le, ne le regarde pas et il s'en mordra les doigts.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Force-toi. Tu m'as dit que tu étais allé au restaurant avec Edward, ce type le sait ?

-Oui.

-Alors joue la dessus. Rapproche-toi d'Edward et rends-le jaloux, il reviendra au galop vers toi.

-Merci Jane.

-De rien ma chérie. Aro m'appelle, de nouveaux vampires sont arrivés hier.

-Génial, de la viande fraîche.

-Notre père va les présenter officiellement à la garde aujourd'hui.

-Amuse-toi bien alors, bisous.

-Compte sur moi !

J'eus à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'un livreur m'apporta un colis. À l'intérieur se trouvait un livre que j'avais déjà lu : des souris et des hommes. Il y avait également un mot.

« Pour me faire pardonner des fleurs. » Je souris en le lisant, vraiment trop mielleux ce vampire. C'est en milieu d'après-midi qu'Alice débarqua chez moi alors que j'étais toujours en pyjama.

-Surprise ! Aujourd'hui c'est une soirée pyjama entre fille !

-T'es sérieuse Alice ? Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jasper ne serait pas d'accord.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Hier soir on s'est réconcilié et on a mis les choses au clair.

-Tant mieux, souris-je faussement.

-Et si tu me racontais ta soirée avec mon frère ! Dit-elle en s'installant sur mon canapé.

-Vraiment bien ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'adore la compagnie de ton frère.

-Alors il y a eu un bisou ?

-Non.

-Ah... dit Alice déçue.

-Mais il m'a pris la main et on a marché comme ça dans la rue.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu lent parfois, plaisanta mon amie.

-J'aime bien la douceur, mentis-je.

C'est vrai que c'était agréable de ne pas se poser de question et de ne pas se sentir coupable mais il ne remplacerait en rien Jasper.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réconciliée avec Jasper.

-Génial, dis-je.

-Oh oui ça été une folle nuit d'amour, raconta mon amie.

-Non Alice, je ne veux pas de détails.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Jasper toucher une autre que moi, c'était douloureux. Si d'un côté savoir qu'il parlait à nouveau à quelqu'un me réconfortait, de l'autre le savoir heureux avec Alice me blessait. Cette mission allait avoir ma peau ! Je passais une soirée tranquille en compagnie d'une Alice fraîche et heureuse. Retrouver son Jasper lui avait fait du bien et je l'enviais énormément. Si j'ai un peu ri avec elle, je n'oubliais pas pour autant ma boule au ventre.

C'est dès le lundi matin, peu avant le cours d'histoire que je décidais de mettre en pratique les conseils de Jane et d'ignorer la présence de Jasper. J'avais mis de la musique dans mes oreilles et je buvais un café en attendant que l'amphithéâtre ouvre. Je vis le vampire s'asseoir à côté de moi mais j'ignorais sa présence. Il me dit quelque chose mais je n'entendis pas.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en retirant mon casque.

-Je te disais que tu allais attraper froid à rester dehors.

-Parce que maintenant tu te soucies de ma santé ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

-Du Coldplay et un peu de Secondhand Serenade.

-Tu as des soucis de cœur ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Je crois que mes histoires de cœur ne te concerne plus. Et un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de brut.

Il fit un geste dans ma direction mais je m'écartais.

-Non Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? Demanda ce dernier.

-J'ai entendu, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Tu as entendu quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Charmant, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit l'autre soir à Alice !

-Tu m'en veux pour ça ? S'étonna Jasper. Je te rappelle que c'est ma petite amie, au dernière nouvelle.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Criai-je en me levant.

Je m'éloignais de Jasper, la discussion m'énervait.

-Bella, je ne sais pas quoi penser avec toi.

Je me retournais vivement vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux magnifiques.

-Parce que tu crois que moi je sais quoi penser de ton attitude Jasper ?

-Bella, tes yeux...

-Quoi mes yeux ? Dis-je méchamment.

-Ils sont rouges !

Je tournais la tête, rageant contre mon don. Je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler ces dernières heures, à cause de mes émotions. Je quittais l'endroit sans rien dire à Jasper, je devais rentrer chez moi et me calmer. En arrivant, je pris une des poches de sang que j'avais en réserve. C'était Aro qui me les avait envoyé en cas de besoin, comme aujourd'hui. Je m'installais devant la télévision, voulant vider mon esprit mais bien sûr, mon téléphone n'était pas de cet avis. Il vibra plusieurs fois avant que je me résigne à le regarder.

« Je suis désolée Bella. »

« J'aimerais te parler de ce qu'il se passe mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Oh Bella, arrête de bouder. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe avec tes yeux ? »

Je devais lui répondre sinon Jasper débarquerait ici et je ne voulais voir personne.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué. C'est ma faute, je me suis fait de fausses idées. Je ne boude pas, je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

j'éteignis mon téléphone et je m'endormis avec le visage de Jasper comme songe. Un coup à la porte me réveilla, en fin d'après-midi.

-Bella, je sais que tu es là.

-Emmett, je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que se soit.

-Jasper m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien alors je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

J'ouvris la porte et je lui fis un piteux sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller à sa douceur, il me rappelait temps mon frère humain.

-Tu as fichu une sacrée pagaille dans notre maison.

-A oui ? Demandai-je en souriant tristement.

-Jasper s'est encore disputé avec Edward à ton sujet. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait aux deux mais ils sont accrocs à toi.

-Arrête, Jasper s'en contre fiche de moi ! Je suis juste une bonne poire pour lui.

-Il ne m'aurait pas envoyé s'il ne se souciait pas de toi. Et puis son histoire qu'il ne t'aime pas, je n'en suis pas convaincu. Je vois bien comment qu'il te regarde, sa façon de parler de toi avec Rose n'est pas la même que sa façon de parler d'Alice.

-C'est mal pour elle, je suis désolée d'être amoureuse de Jasper.

Je pleurais dans ses bras toute la culpabilité que je cachais. Ça me faisait mal de ressentir ça pour Jasper.

-Ce n'est rien Bella. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments ma puce, calme-toi. Laisse-toi aller ça va passer.

Je compris à ce moment qu'il ne me jugerait pas. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, il me respecterait toujours. Emmett était bien plus que le frère de Jasper, c'était mon ami et je le compris à cet instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Bella ! C'est triste pour elle que Jasper agisse comme ça. Elle doit en plus passer du temps avec Edward, comment feriez-vous à sa place ? <strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre je vous donne la chanson, je la trouve magnifique : holding on and letting go - ross copperman**

**Bisous **


	8. 7) Holding on and letting go

Chapitre 7

holding on and letting go - ross copperman

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment Bella mais Aro s'inquiète.

-Je n'ai rien, je me demande juste quel est le but de la mission.

-Protéger notre famille, répondit calmement Alec.

-Mais protéger de quoi ? Ils sont pacifiques. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est vivre leur vie tranquillement.

-Tu sembles douter de la mission. J'ai l'impression qu'il te fait tourner la tête.

-Qui ? Edward ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jane.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui.

-Tu parles de qui alors ?

-De cet homme dont tu parles souvent. Celui qui te fait autant pleurer que sourire, qui hantent tes nuits et te fait autant de bien que de mal.

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais l'image de Jasper dans mon esprit mais j'étais beaucoup trop fière pour l'avouer à Jane et Alec.

-Voila je parle de cette personne, dit Jane au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon je dois vous laisser, dis-je.

-Tu vois Alec, c'est comme ça maintenant. Dès qu'elle est mal à l'aise avec ses sentiment, Bella raccroche.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise ! Répondis-je outrée.

-Il y a encore quelles secondes tu disais que tu n'avais pas du tout de sentiment.

-C'est mignon, notre petite sœur ouvre enfin son cœur, se moqua Alec.

-Oh la ferme, soupirai-je.

J'entendis les deux idiots rire alors que je raccrochais. J'étais assise sur mon lit, les rapports sur chaque Cullen devant moi. Je savais beaucoup de chose sur eux maintenant. J'avais complété la totalité de la fiche d'Emmett, je pensais qu'à part sa gentillesse et sa force, il n'avait pas de don. Il serait tranquille si Aro cherchait de nouveaux talents. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Esmée mais elle semblait sans talent particulier sauf pour la cuisine. Malgré qu'elle ne mangeait pas, elle cuisinait merveilleusement bien. Je savais que Carlisle n'avait pas de don, c'était rassurant pour moi. J'étais persuadée que Rosalie, Alice et Jasper avait un don. Je devais encore creuser pour trouver quelque chose, je ne cherchais pas pour Aro mais pour moi. J'étais très attachée à eux maintenant et je voulais tout savoir sur eux.

« J'arrive chez toi dans deux minutes. »

Edward passait me prendre pour aller au centre commercial, on devait rejoindre Alice et Rosalie pour passer la journée ensemble. Jasper et Emmett étaient soit disant partis à un congrès de médecine avec leurs parents mais je savais qu'ils chassaient probablement loin d'ici pour faire leur réserve de sang. Je me dépêchais de tout cacher, quand j'eus fini Edward frappa chez moi.

-Entre, je suis dans la chambre.

Je refermais la porte de mon dressing avec le plus grand soin. Edward arriva, se mit derrière moi et sourit en regardant notre reflet.

-On a vraiment deux look totalement différent, commentai-je en souriant.

-Oui, madame se la joue tellement rock 'n' roll. Je n'arrive pas à ce niveau.

-Non monsieur est beaucoup plus traditionnel.

-La simplicité reste élégante, répondit-il.

-Parce que je ne suis pas élégante ? Demandai-je véxée.

-Si bien sûr, à ta manière ! Tu es gracieuse et j'aime tes tenues mais tout le monde n'aurait pas autant la classe que toi.

-Arrête ton char ! Aller on va être en retard.

Je pris ma veste en cuir, ces derniers temps je ressentais beaucoup plus le froid qu'avant. Je dormais plus et mangeais plus. Par contre, je n'avais presque plus besoin de sang. Nous étions en décembre, la neige était arrivée. C'était quelque chose de magique pour moi, il n'y avait presque jamais de neige en Italie et l'hiver n'était pas aussi froid qu'ici. La première fois qu'il avait neigé, j'étais avec Jasper et Emmett dehors. J'avais pris un flocon dans ma main et je souriais comme une enfant.

Aujourd'hui encore il neigeait mais doucement. La ville avait un manteau de neige, il neigeait plusieurs heures par jour et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Malheureusement, j'avais souvent froid dehors et je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps. Heureusement notre rendez-vous se passait à l'intérieur et le centre commercial était décoré pour Noël. Noël... Je n'avais jamais fait cette fête en Italie, il faut dire que ma famille n'était pas très conviviale.

-Alors tu vas acheter des cadeaux pour ta famille ? Demanda Edward dans la voiture.

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est compliqué chez moi.

-Ça me fait penser que je ne sais rien sur ta famille.

-Je ne suis pas très famille. Mon père est très distant avec moi, c'est très froid. On est une sorte de grande tribu et je sais que je suis la préférée car je suis la plus douée mais d'un côté je sais que je leur fait un peu peur. J'ai un frère et une sœur de cœur, en fait c'est ma seule véritable famille quand j'y pense.

-Je peux comprendre ce que c'est d'être parfois isolé. Tu sais que nous sommes tous des enfants adopté ?

-Oui Jasper me l'a dit.

-Et bien je suis le premier adopté. Ensuite les autres sont arrivés, Alice est la dernière. Mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas aussi compréhensif qu'elle, elle accepte ma différence. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être le meilleur ou le préféré des parents.

-Comme ça on est deux, répondis-je en lui mettant un coup de point amical sur son épaule.

On se gara dans le parking souterrain, les filles étaient déjà là.

-Bella, Edward ! Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Alice en m'embrassant les deux joues. Bon, on va faire les achats de Noël avant que les garçons et les parents reviennent.

-Je peux comprendre qu'Emmett soit parti mais pourquoi Jasper ? C'est un étudiant en histoire.

-C'est l'idée d'Alice, expliqua Rosalie. Elle pense que Jasper devrait se rapprocher d'Emmett afin de parler et de s'éloigner de la ville.

Je compris par là, s'éloigner de moi.

-Bella, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu fais Noël en famille ? Demanda Edward une nouvelle fois.

-Non je ne pense pas.

-Comme c'est triste, commenta Alice. Oh mais tu devrais passer les fêtes avec nous !

-Je ne pense pas qu'Esmée serait d'accord, répliqua Rosalie en se tournant vers Alice.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je ne fais pas parti de la famille Alice.

-D'une certaine façon, tu es plus présente que chacun d'entre nous, me dit Rosalie.

-Comment ça ?

-Rose ne commence pas, s'énerva Edward.

-Non, elle doit savoir.

-Depuis que tu es entrée dans notre vie, c'est la chaos à la maison. Tu es entré dans la vie de Jasper et par je ne sais quel miracle il t'apprécie. Ensuite tu tombes par hasard sur Edward et il tombe amoureux de toi.

-Rosalie !

-Arrête de prétendre le contraire Edward ! Alice aussi elle t'apprécie et même Emmett adore passer du temps avec toi.

-Si je te dérange, je peux partir Rosalie. Ecoute Alice, laisse tomber pour Noël.

J'avançais devant elle pour me calmer, Edward me suivit et il essaya de me résonner.

-Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle a peur que tu empiètes sur son territoire.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, ça je l'ai bien compris. Je vais profiter de leur absence pour faire quelques achats. Tu devrais les faire avec moi, comme ça on ira plus vite.

-Bonne idée !

Je savais que je ne ferais pas Noël avec eux, je ne voulais pas m'incruster et puis je n'aurais pas le cœur à voir Jasper heureux avec Alice. Pour l'occasion, j'achetais à chacun un cadeau et puis je revins avec les filles.

Comme je devais dormir chez eux le soir, Edward me déposa à la villa avant de partir.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Non Alice veux faire une soirée entre fille.

-Comme toujours, soupirai-je.

Je lui fis un baiser sur sa joue en retenant ma respiration, je ne supportais toujours pas son odeur. Je rentrais dans la maison avec Alice. Elle était heureuse que je sois venue, elle m'avait commandé à manger en prétextant qu'elles avaient mangé sur la route du retour. C'était drôle, elles avaient toujours réponse à toutes mes questions.

-Alors on commence par quoi ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-On va descendre les lits pour faire les mettre dans le salon, ça sera conviviale comme ça.

On descendit les lits, enfin les matelas car Rosalie trouvait que c'était beaucoup de boulot pour rien.

-Tu n'as pas tord Rosalie, commentai-je.

-Merci Bella. Au moins une femme dans cette maison qui m'écoute !

-Rosalie tu...

-Non Alice, tu sais que j'ai raison mais c'est encore un caprice. C'est le même caprice que celui de vouloir acheter un matelas à eau pour Jasper alors qu'il déteste ça.

-Je voyais juste l'aider à se relaxer, murmura Alice timidement.

-Même moi je sais que Jasper n'aime pas qu'on l'aide. Et puis, il me semble qu'il n'aime pas trop la mer, c'est un homme de la terre.

-Tu vois Alice, même une fille étrangère à la famille cible mieux ton compagnon. Franchement, tu es désespérante.

Je voyais bien que les mots de Rosalie faisaient du mal à Alice mais elle n'avait pas tord. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice voulait tellement contrôler la vie des gens. Les vampires souffraient-ils de trouble psychologique comme le narcissisme égoïste ? Quand on regardait le comportement de mon père, on ne doutait plus de la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait rire comme ça ? Demanda Alice en relevant la tête.

-Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande, dis-je malicieusement avec un sourire.

-Bon et si vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de moi pour passer au chose sérieuse ? J'ai envie de jouer un petit jeu. En attendant Bella, tu fais chauffer ton plat et moi je vais nous chercher mes cartes à question.

-Tes quoi ? Demandai-je dans la cuisine.

-Ses cartes pour nous poser toutes sortes de questions intimes ou bizarre. Bref un jeu à la sauce Alice Cullen quoi, expliqua Rosalie.

-Oh je vois, c'est pire que de la torture !

Je ris avec Rosalie. Elle s'assit sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et tritura ses ongles manucurés.

-Je suis désolée Bella si je parais méchante mais je veux seulement protéger ta famille

-Je comprends, répondis-je sincèrement.

-Tout le monde pense que je suis une fille méchante mais pas du tout. Ça me semble logique de vouloir protéger son frère pourtant personne ne comprend ça.

-Oh si je comprends parfaitement. J'ai un frère et une sœur adoptifs, ils sont jumeaux comme toi et Jasper. Ils ont un lien tellement fort, qu'il est impossible de les séparer plus d'une journée.

-C'est pareil pour nous. On se protège mutuellement mais les autres ne comprennent pas, en particulier Alice. C'est nouveau pour elle d'avoir de la concurrence et de ne pas avoir la main mise sur tout le monde. Alice t'adore Bella, vraiment. Mais elle à simplement peur que tu modifies tous ses plans d'avenir, expliqua Rosalie en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Et c'est mal seulement toi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je ne dis pas ça. Simplement tu ne te rends pas compte du bouleversement que c'est pour nous tout.

-Explique-toi !

-Le changement a du bon parfois, je dis ça comme ça.

Rosalie sauta à terre et retourna dans le salon quand Alice arriva.

-On peut commencer à jouer ? Questionna la petite brune.

C'est vrai que le jeu était sympa dans l'idée mais les questions d'Alice étaient gênante.

-Rosalie, si tu devais choisir entre une vie seule avec Emmett ou une vie avec des enfants tu choisirais quoi ?

-T'es sérieuse Alice ? S'énerva Rosalie.

-Réponds !

-Je prendrais des enfants, avec Emmett. À moi, passe-moi les cartes. Alors je vais prendre, les questions du futur. Bella, si tu devais choisir entre un avenir calme et un avenir trouble rempli de passion, que prends-tu ?

-La passion sans hésiter. On peut vivre avec des soucis, on ne peut pas vivre sans passion. Alice, pourquoi tu veux toujours contrôler la vie de ta famille ?

-Ce n'est pas une carte ça ! S'indigna la concernée.

-Je ne pense pas que la question que tu as posé à Rosalie était sur une carte.

-Bon je vais répondre. J'ai peur que tout me file d'entre les doigts c'est tout. Je pense qu'on va arrêter là les filles. Il est tard, on devrait se coucher.

J'aidais les filles à ranger les cartes puis je me mis sous les couvertures. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endormais déjà. Je ne sais pas si je dormais déjà ou si j'étais somnolente quand les filles se mirent à discuter.

-Elle semble tellement douce quand elle dort, chuchota Rosalie.

-Chut, tu vas la réveiller.

-Mais non écoute son cœur, elle dort profondément.

-Elle a de la chance de pouvoir oublier ses soucis le temps de quelques heures. On a la confirmation que c'est bien une humaine.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de la mordre, constata la belle blonde.

-C'est ça qui est étrange. Le pire c'est que je ne vois rien sur elle, ni sur Jasper.

-Quand je dis que son aura est trouble, je ne plaisante pas. Elle est dangereuse au fond d'elle, je vois bien le pouvoir qu'elle a. Même si c'est une humaine, Bella est vouée à être un vampire et quand elle le sera, elle deviendra la plus puissante des vampires. Aro la voudra, il nous détruira pour l'avoir et en passant, il vous prendra toi, Jasper et Edward. C'est pour ça que je ne la veux pas dans la famille, elle n'est pas méchante mais dangereuse, remarqua Rosalie.

-C'est vrai que ta faculté à voir les auras nous aide beaucoup.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée chez les Cullen ? Demanda Alec.

-Plutôt bien, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Je peux compléter mes rapports sur beaucoup des Cullen et puis je me suis rapprochée du don de Rosalie et d'Alice.

-Aro va être heureux alors ! Jugea Jane.

-Oui mais je n'en sais pas assez.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Aro que Rosalie voyait les auras, qu'est-ce-que c'était de toute façon ? Nos humeurs ? Notre personnalité ? C'était très vaste. J'avais hâte de me rapprocher un peu plus de la famille et qu'ils m'avouent leur nature. Je devrais peut-être forcer les choses, dire à Edward que je sais ce qu'ils sont. Quoi qu'il en était, je devais faire sembler d'avoir des doutes et j'allais commencer à monter un faux dossier sur eux. J'allais en cours, avec Rosalie. Je l'observais de loin, elle se retourna sur moi et me fis un sourire presque amical, les choses s'amélioraient. C'était celle qui était le moins proche de moi et pourtant c'était elle qui avait cerné le mieux ma personnalité, j'étais dangereuse. Après ma journée de cours, je pris un carton vide et j'y glissais des papiers marquant différents moments qui auraient pu me donner des doutes. Ma soirée fut bien remplie avec cette tache, je me couchais exténuée mais satisfaite.

L'ambiance était calme, le couché de soleil était magnifique. J'avais l'impression d'être en Italie, il n'y avait que là-bas que les bords de mer étaient aussi époustouflant. Sans doute Aro me trouverait ici et me punirait pour avoir quitté ma mission. Mais quand est-ce que j'avais fait ça ? Je vis ou plutôt Jasper apparu dans mon champ de vision.

-Jasper ! Criai-je.

-Enfin Bella, tu te décides à me parler.

-Oh je t'en prie, c'est assez douloureux comme ça pour moi.

-Chut, ne parlons pas de ça. Si je suis là c'est pour une bonne raison Bella.

-Laquelle ? Risquai-je.

Jasper s'assit à mon côté et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je voulais te montrer que je tiens à toi. Je suis désolé pour tout ça mais je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en péril.

-Tu crois que je le veux moi ? Ripostai-je.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu te plains que tu ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je pourrais te dire la même chose Bella.

-Ce que je veux ? Répétai-je. Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Jasper fit glisser son doigt langoureusement sur mon bras, cette scène était très romantique, bien loin de nos échanges habituels.

-Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus romantique ? Une brise de vent.

Aussitôt dit, un léger vent souffla à travers mes cheveux. C'était comme dans un rêve, j'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel et pourtant je ressentais les gestes de Jasper.

-Bella, il faut que je te montre. Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça, tu dois savoir. Tu dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

De sa main libre, il se saisit de mon visage et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

-Non, implorai-je. Et Alice ?

-Ce n'est que ton rêve Bella. Il n'y a que nous.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné et charnel. À ce simple contact, je pris conscience du vrai monde qui m'entourait. Je n'étais pas en Italie, j'étais dans mon lit. Je voyais deux visions totalement différentes de la scène. J'étais allongée dans un lit totalement immobile et de l'autre je voyais Jasper m'embrasser. C'était troublant.

Jasper approfondit le baiser avec une urgence presque douloureuse. Il m'ouvrit alors son don, il m'offrait le plus beau des cadeaux. Je ressentis son amour, mon amour. Je pouvais sentir sa soif et ma fatigue. C'était étrange et exaltant, une union parfaite entre nos deux âmes. J'arrivais à ressentir chaque petite émotion venant de Jasper, il avait peur. C'était une émotion assez intense quand on y réfléchissait. La peur était mélangée à l'amour, un amour tellement puissant que c'était douloureux.

-Oh Jasper, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Si je suis en train d'imaginer tout ça que dieu m'en soit témoin, je deviens folle.

-Bella je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Toi et moi c'est...

-On s'en fou c'est juste un rêve pour le moment, coupai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit, j'étais couverte de sueur. Une sueur chaude et froide en même temps. Un frisson parcourut mon corps entier, il faisait très froid dans ma chambre. Ma fenêtre était grande ouverte, avec les rideaux qui bougeaient au rythme du vent, ça donnait vraiment une illusion fantomatique. En approchant de la fenêtre avec l'intention de la fermer, je sentis quelque chose qui me troubla.

-Cannelle et foin, murmurai-je.

L'odeur de Jasper. Alors je n'avais peut-être pas imaginé tout ça. Peut-être que lui et moi avons partagé tous ces sentiments et peut-être que cette expérience était vrai, enfin en quelque sorte. Je ne revis pas Jasper à la fac, je ne le revis pas tout court. C'était comme s'il m'évitait, mais en même temps j'étais tellement prise par mes réflexions que je ne sortais pas beaucoup non plus. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi sur mon rêve, mon expérience avait confirmé les doutes d'Aro : Jasper avait un don. Il pouvait ressentir les émotions, il était empathe. Ce que je n'expliquais pas c'était sa faculté à entrer dans mon esprit, j'avais un bouclier très résistant et à ce jour personne n'avait réussi à y pénétrer. Mais pour l'heure, j'avais une histoire plus urgente, Edward passait me prendre et je devais me mettre dans la peau d'une humaine effrayée car j'avais découvert ce qu'ils étaient. Nous allions visiter le marché de Noël, une balade assez romantique en effet. Je mis un joli bonnet qu'Alice avait tricoté, celui couleur crème qui allait avec mon écharpe.

-Tu es ravissante, me complimenta Edward en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Il faut remercier ta sœur, c'est elle qui me choisi ma garde robe en ce moment.

-Oui Alice aime bien que les couples soient assortis.

-Parce qu'on est un couple ? Éludai-je en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas à ma question.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?

-Oh oui j'aimerais bien une tarte à la pomme avec de la cannelle mais ça m'étonne qu'on en trouve ici, fis-je déçu.

L'odeur de Jasper me manquait énormément et pour compenser le manque, je mangeais beaucoup de plat à base de cannelle.

-Je vois du thé à la cannelle si tu veux, proposa mon compagnon de marche

-Oh oui ! Clamai-je en frappant des mains.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ma sœur comme ça, c'est effrayant.

-Oh ça va, souris-je.

Edward paya mon thé et je dégustais la boisson chaude avec les larmes aux yeux. Je devais vite me reprendre et continuer mon petit jeu.

-Merci Edward.

-Pour le thé ? De rien Bella.

-Non d'être comme ça avec moi.

-C'est rien, je veux dire c'est naturel chez moi.

-Pourtant tu es le seul comme ça dans ta famille. C'est vrai que je suis arrivée comme un bulldozer parmi vous mais je veux seulement me faire une place. C'est difficile d'être sans les personnes que j'aime le plus. Parfois j'ai l'impression de faire parti des votre mais l'instant d'après je vois le regard suspicieux d'Alice...

-Elle n'est pas méchante, elle est juste effrayée. Elle a peur de perdre Jasper.

-Je le sais, crois-moi. Elle me parle de ses soucis de couple presque tous les jours et ça me fait du mal mais je me dis que c'est la moindre des choses après le mal que je lui fais.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Jasper, il...

-Ne critique pas Jasper, stoppai-je. Ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne. Je suis rentrée dans un jeu de séduction, je n'ai pas tué mes émotions avant qu'elles explosent et maintenant regarde le résultat. Jasper ne s'entend plus avec Alice, tu te disputes avec lui...

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Coupa Edward.

-Emmett me l'a dit, éludai-je. Et puis regarde-moi maintenant. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Jasper, il m'évite totalement.

-Ça lui passera, souhaita Edward. Mais en attendant je suis là moi et je ne ferais pas comme lui. Je ne supporte pas cette façon qu'il a de te faire autant de mal, je ne suis pas Jasper. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

On y était, le moment fatal où les deux protagonistes s'embrassent. Nous étions au milieu de la foule et ça donnait une fausse impression de bonheur. Si je jouais parfaite la comédie, c'était agréable de me reposer là dessus quelques heures. Edward était une agréable compagnie dans le genre doux et romantique mais ce n'était pas mon style. Edward prit ma main et me sourit, je voyais bien qu'il hésita à m'embrasser alors je pris les devants. Avec tout mon courage, je l'embrassais furtivement. C'était un baiser chaste, loin de celui que j'avais échangé avec Jasper la nuit dernière. Jasper, pardon...

-Et si je prenais quelque chose à manger pour ce soir puis on fait le chemin retour, je commence à avoir froid, expliquai-je.

-Pas de soucis, sourit mon petit ami.

Petit ami... C'était très étrange. Je voyais qu'il était heureux et ça me fit un pincement au cœur mais je devais l'amener à Aro, je devais protéger Jasper. En rentrant chez moi avec un poulet rôti bien chaud, je fis découvrir un bazar monstre chez moi. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas envie de faire de rangement ou quoi que se soit, j'étais trop occupée à travailler mes cours et ma mission. Et puis sa me donnerais un prétexte pour ne pas voir Alice le lendemain soir.

-Bella, on dirait qu'un ouragan est passé dans ton appartement.

-J'ai juste fait quelques recherches pour mes cours de littérature et je suis une bordélique en période d'examen.

-À oui les examens sont dans combien de temps pour toi ? Questionna le vampire.

-Dans une semaine environ. Tu manges avec moi ? Proposai-je.

-Non merci.

J'avais posé la question par politesse, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je me servis une part puis m'installai à coté d'Edward sur le canapé. Il me fit la conversation durant le repas, me questionna sur mes livres préférés, quels genres de héros je préfère. Bref il voulait connaître ma vie. Si j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, elle n'avait pas la même saveur. Aussi, je me dépêchais de manger pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Écoute Edward, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je suis une grande observatrice, j'aime étudier le comportement des gens pour le retranscrire dans mes écrits. J'aime aussi la littérature fantastique mais aussi les grands classiques.

-Où veux-tu en venir Bella ?

-Je me suis interrogée sur toi et ta famille, expliquai-je. Arrête-moi si je me trompe. Vous ne mangez jamais devant moi. Vous avez le temps de faire tellement d'activité en si peu de temps. Vous êtes toujours pimpant de bonne heure le matin alors que les personnes de notre âge déteste le matin. Vous avez une forme incroyable. Le froid ne vous gêne pas plus que ça. Je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Alors je me suis interrogée. J'ai relu tous les grands classiques que je connaissais, j'ai commencé à noter tout ce que je remarquais suspect chez vous, narrai-je en montrant la boite. J'ai écrit sur des petits bout de papier, le jour et ce qu'il y a d'étrange.

Edward se saisit du carton et je pris un papier au hasard.

-8 novembre Alice regarde fixement le mur pendant plusieurs secondes, lus-je.

-Alors tu nous espionnais tout ce temps ? S'indigna Edward.

-Non, j'essayais de vous comprendre. Au fil du temps j'ai remarqué par exemple que votre peau est toujours froide et puis vos yeux changent de couleur. C'est quand j'ai parlé d'un film avec Alice que j'ai eu la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'a pas réfléchi en me disant que les vampires n'étaient pas tous aussi destructeurs que les personnages. Alors j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi Bella ? Risqua Edward.

-J'ai compris que vous étiez tous des vampires.

Ma révélation fit un choc à Edward. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je comprenne aussi vite, mais ils n'étaient pas très discret. Il lut avec attention tous les détails que j'avais écrit, chaque fautes commises et chaque commentaire. Il me félicita même pour ma découverte mais il m'annonça qu'il devait le dire à sa famille, ce que je comprenais. Il me laissa seule dans mon appartement en me rappelant qu'un brin de ménage ne serait pas du luxe et je partis me coucher, fière de moi.

Le couloir était désert. Dans l'immeuble, tout le monde dormait à cette heure. Je venais la voir, juste vérifier si elle allait bien. C'est fou ce qu'elle me manquait, elle si douce et féroce à la fois. Elle si parfaite. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas entrer par la porte, elle aurait eut peur. Et puis je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais la regarder. Profiter de son calme, de sa chaleur. M'allonger au près d'elle et observer ses rêves. Rêvait-elle de moi encore une fois ?

J'ouvris les yeux sur Jasper. Il était couché à mes côtés et me souriait, pourtant j'étais à sa place juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Est-ce que je rêve où pas ?

-En parti, répondit mystérieusement Jasper.

-J'avais l'impression d'être dans ta tête, j'entendais tes pensés et puis je me réveille et te voilà.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre Bella. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, tu peux le changer comme tu le souhaites.

Je me réveillais en retard, j'étais épuisée. La nuit avait été courte puisque après ce rêve étrange, je n'avais pas dormi. Je me brossais les dents quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, c'était Jasper.

-Jasper ?

-Allô Bella. Je... est-ce qu'Emmett est chez toi ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Il est sorti cette nuit et il n'est pas revenu. Bella, Emmett a disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouvez-vous que Bella joue bien la comédie ? D'après-vous où est Emmett ? <strong>

**La chanson du prochain chapitre est douce, calme. J'adore écrire en l'écoutant : The Funeral - Band of Horses.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez le sens des paroles. Bisous !**


	9. 8) The funeral - Band of horses

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai un week-end plutôt cool alors je poste de bonne heure pour une fois ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu au commentaire et d'avoir posté mercredi mais je n'avais pas le temps ! Héhé, c'est déjà la moitié des vacances, je reprends bientôt le chemin de la fac. **

**d'ailleurs je tiens à dire qu'à la fameuse guest qui ne me postait des comm pour me dire de modifier mon résumé, sache que je suis sur une version portable et que c'est compliqué pour moi de le modifier. **

**Pour celle qui se demande pour les rêves, ça sera expliqué dans un autre chapitre ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

The funeral - Band of Horses

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Bonsoir père, je n'attendais pas d'appel avant une semaine.

-Oui je sais mais je te convoque officiellement à la cour immédiatement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je.

-On se voit à ton arrivé.

Je soupirais en prenant mon sac, je ne devais pas traîner. Si Aro me convoquait c'est qu'il y avait une raison, je devais partir au plus vite avant qu'il s'énerve d'avantage. Au moment de partir je reçus un appel d'Edward, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Salut Bella, écoute on a eu des nouvelles d'Emmett. Il est en Italie retenu par un autre clan, c'est l'équivalent de la famille royale. Bref on doit y aller tous ensemble, donc je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir.

-Pas de soucis, je devais partir aussi. On se voit la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça va aller pour Emmett.

Je l'espérais vraiment. En chemin, j'avais très peur car si j'avais raison et qu'Aro provoquait un procès public ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Je devais faire très attention à ne pas me faire voir aux châteaux sinon la mission serait fichue. Pendant le trajet en voiture, j'appelais Alec pour avoir des informations.

-Bella, c'est la pagaille ici. Tu arrives quand ? S'inquiéta mon frère. Je suis à mi-chemin entre Washington et New-York donc je suis à l'aéroport dans deux heures.

-Bon alors tu es là demain soir, tant mieux. De toute façon Aro attend ta venue pour commencer.

-Alec, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Je raccrochais en priant que tout se passe bien pour Emmett. Emmett... Lui qui n'avait rien fait de mal, se retrouvait prisonnier chez les Volturi, ça me révoltait ! Arrivé à l'aéroport, je pris le premier billet de disponible, en seconde classe. De cette manière, j'étais certaine de ne pas croiser les Cullen. Je culpabilisais de leur faire subir ça, cette mission était affreuse, je la détestais !

Pendant les huit heures et demi de voyage, j'élaborais une stratégie pour sauver Emmett. J'étais sur qu'en trouvant une solution, je pourrais le sauver. Malheureusement, je n'en voyais aucune. Je devais me préparer au pire, sa mort. Ma venue en Italie était très risquée, si je me faisais surprendre par les Cullen la mission serait annulée et j'allais perdre leur confiance. Mais peut-être que je pourrais sauver Emmett ainsi. C'est la tête pleine de question que je descendis de l'avion, Alec et Jane étaient venus me chercher pour ne pas que je perde du temps à louer une voiture. Je devais parler à Aro au plus vite.

-Bella, c'est risqué d'aller lui parler. Il ne veut pas que tu sortes de nos appartements vu que les Cullen n'ont pas le droit d'y aller.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Emmett mourir !

-Qui t'a mise au courant ? S'étonna Jane.

-J'ai fait le lien, dis-je en balayant la question d'une main. Je dois trouver une solution de l'épargner, il ne mérite pas ça.

-Bella, tu ne ferais pas le lien entre Emmett et ton frère humaine ? Soupira Alec.

-Peut-être mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

-En attendant Bella, détends-toi. Tu vas nous faire une crise de nerf si tu continues. De plus le procès ne commence que demain soir donc tu pourras trouver une solution mais je t'en pris, ne quitte pas notre étage.

-Oui oui.

On arriva au château. Ce même château qui, autre fois, m'apportait du réconfort me révoltait maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le considérer comme ma maison, même si mon frère et ma sœur y vivaient. Je pris mon sac à main, le seul lien que j'avais avec Washington, et je me dirigeais vers la salle des trônes.

-Non Bella, Aro est occupé.

-Je m'en fous ! Je veux lui parler.

J'ouvris la porte sans frapper, surprenant Aro et ses frères par la même occasion.

-Ma chère enfant, je ne t'attendais pas.

-Je me suis permise de venir te voir le plus rapidement possible.

-Et bien Isabella, je suis occupé en ce moment. Je te propose de venir dans la nuit.

-Non, je demande une audience officielle avant le procès d'Emmett Cullen, répondis-je en toisant mon père.

-Je me vois contraint de refuser mon enfant, ce n'est pas de ton ressort.

-Je me porte garante. Emmett n'a rien fait de mal ! Je peux vous le prouver, c'est un vampire admirable, gentil et attentionné. Il ne mérite pas de mourir.

-C'est moi qui décide Bella. Mais je suis heureux de te voir, tu vas me faire un rapport complet sur sa famille.

-Je refuse, coupai-je.

-Et pourquoi ? S'énerva Aro.

-Je n'ai pas fini la mission.

-Je te préviens Bella, encore un affront de ce genre et...

-Et quoi ? Tu vas m'enfermer ? Me tuer ? Vas-y ! de toute façon tu as besoin de moi pour ta foutue mission alors je ne risque rien. Alors je vais rejoindre Jane et Alec maintenant.

-Encore une petite chose Isabella Volturi. Tu fais parti de ma garde, tu es à moi. Si tu te fais remarquer pendant le procès, tu vas le regretter car la famille Cullen le payera très cher.

Je pris les menaces de mon père au sérieux. Je savais de quoi il était capable, il était dangereux et je ne voulais pas mettre encore plus en danger cette famille. Sans prendre le risque de me faire voir, je me glissais à travers un groupe de vampire appartenant à la garde, je voulais sortir du château mais Jane me connaissais.

-Viens ici petite sœur, murmura-elle.

-Je veux juste aller chasser, mentis-je.

-En prenant la direction des garages ? Tu ne connais plus le château.

-Non je voulais...

Jane colla un doigt sur sa bouche en m'intima de me taire.

-Pas ici, mima-t-elle sans parler.

Elle me prit le bras doucement mais fermement et m'entraîna dans notre appartement. C'était un des rares étages insonorisés contre les vampires. J'avais souvent couché avec Alec, à chaque fois que l'on chassé ensemble, en fait. Pour épargner Jane de nos activités nocturnes comme disait Aro, il avait installé des protections sonores très performantes dans ma chambre. Nous savions donc que nous serions protégés contre les oreilles indiscrètes. Je fermais la porte derrière moi en soupirant, je savais que j'allais me faire sermonner par ma sœur et mon frère.

-Alec, devine qui j'ai surpris allant au garage ?

-Bella, soupira mon frère. À quoi tu pensais encore ?

-Je voulais les voir, les prévenir du danger.

-Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes comptes du danger. Tu es partie trop longtemps du château pour te faire une idée juste de notre père. Ne vas pas le voir même si tu en meurs de l'intérieur, Bella.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que se soit en général mais la famille en entier, pour les prévenir.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots Bella, répliqua Alec.

Jane s'installa sur le canapé en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas prendre parti de la dispute qui allait venir, elle n'aimait pas être au milieu d'un conflit.

-Je ne prends personne pour un idiot. C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure trembler, juste avant que je ne pleure.

-Je n'y arrive plus, pleurai-je. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de supporter notre situation avec Jasper. Même dans la nuit, il me hante. C'est trop dur, c'est douloureux et pourtant je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Alec me prit dans ses bras au moment même où je commençais à sangloter, Jane accourut pour me serrer dans ses bras et essayer de me calmer. Toute la fatigue de ma mission revint, j'étais moralement épuisée de la mission. Je ne sais pas quand Alec me souleva pour me mettre dans mon lit car je pleurais toujours, j'étais si inquiète pour Emmett. Il nous laissa entre fille, le temps que je me change. Je mis des vêtements souples, avec l'aide de ma grande sœur puis je me mis au lit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que les humains mangent quand ils ne vont pas bien mais je t'ai apporté de la soupe de poule de la ville, dit Alec en posant un plateau sur le lit.

-Merci Alec, souris-je.

-Pas de quoi, je suis ton grand-frère après tout.

Je mangeais la soupe en faisant la conversation avec Jane et Alec. Ils me firent parler de la ville où j'habitais, de mes études, du sang animal, tout ce qui m'évitait de penser aux Cullen. Je m'endormis à bout de force dans les bras de Jane et Alec.

-Bella, Bella je suis là.

-Jasper ! Je suis tellement inquiète pour toi.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi petite princesse, tout ira bien.

-Où es-tu Jasper ? J'arrive te rejoindre.

-Non, répondit ce dernier sèchement.

-J'ai besoin de toi Jasper. Je me sens si seule Jasper, je n'en peux plus.

-Je sais mon cœur. Je te promets que je reviendrais te voir le plus vite possible.

Je sentais son odeur, cannelle et foin. Si j'étais dans le noir, je sentais sa présence. Il était si prêt, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main et le toucher...

Je me réveillais en papillonnant des yeux. Je sentais le froid vampire autour de moi, Jasper ?

-Jasper, m'écriai-je.

-Calme-toi Belly, souffla Jane en mettant une main froide sur mon front. C'est juste un cauchemar.

-Il.. Il était là, on se parlait mais il n'est plus là.

-Personne n'est entré, intervint Alec.

-Mais si, je l'ai senti contre moi.

-C'était nous Bella, tes sens deviennent de plus en plus faibles. Tu devrais boire un peu de sang, suggéra mon frère.

-Non, je vais bien. Je l'ai senti, cannelle et foin.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est que nous, ça m'inquiète vraiment. Va lui chercher du sang réservé à Aro, tu lui dis que Bella est faible, ajouta Jane.

-Non, j'ai senti l'odeur de Jasper, cannelle et foin. Il était prêt de moi, dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'étais connectée à lui.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, tu devrais te reposer. Il est encore tôt et le procès n'est pas tout de suite. On va dire à Aro que tu es faible et que tu as besoin de nous. On va rester là et tu vas nous parler de tout ce qui se passe entre toi et Jasper. Ces rêves étranges que tu fais, on dirait qu'ils te rendent malade, constata Jane.

-En plus, elle a de la fièvre. On va la mettre dans un bain, continua son jumeau.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis là et encore conscience, dis-je en agitant mes bras.

Après un bon bain, je fis le tour de l'étage pour me dégourdir les jambes. Alec et Jane me firent boire du sang toute la journée, selon eux j'irais mieux pour ce soir. Les jumeaux mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais me laisser seule, j'étais inconsciemment attirée vers les appartements des Cullen. Je pris la peine de me préparer pour le procès, j'avais récuré beaucoup de force grâce au sang. J'enfilais ma cape, il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas mise. Jane prit le soin de cacher mon visage, j'allais enfin voir les Cullen. Pour aller dans la salle, j'étais accompagnée des jumeaux, eux aussi avaient revêtu leur cape. Ensemble, nous formions le groupe des enfants cruels. Bien que je ne montrais jamais mon visage, j'étais la plus crainte car j'étais signe de mort ou de rejoindre mon clan.

-Nous sommes vraiment parfait, commenta Jane.

-La douleur, la léthargie et la mort, récita Alec.

-Je sens que ça va mal tourner, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Tu es prête Bella ? Demanda ma sœur.

-Oui.

-N'oublies pas Bella aucun scandale, dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

On ouvrit la porte, d'un geste léger, tout le monde était déjà présent. Au loin je repérais les Cullen, ils avaient l'air meurtri, j'avais mal pour eux. Emmett était au centre de la pièce, aussitôt je voulus y aller mais les jumeaux me tenaient par les bras.

-Ah voilà mes chers enfants, commenta Aro. Je vous fais la présentation de mes chers enfants. Vous connaissez les jumeaux Jane et Alec et voici celle que personne ne connaît, ma dernière et je dois l'avouer ma préférée. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, que le procès commence.

Chacun prit sa place attitrée, Carlisle se faisait l'avocat de son fils et Rosalie se tenait en compagnie de son mari. Avant de commencer ma mission, je trouvais ces procès ennuyeux et j'avais hâte que la mort soit clamée. Mais aujourd'hui, mon cœur palpitait douloureusement. J'avais des sueurs froides puis chaudes, je n'écoutais que vaguement les paroles de Carlisle et d'Aro, j'étais focalisée sur Emmett.

-J'étais en pleine chasse dans une forêt assez loin de Washington. Je chassais un cerf quand tout à coup, je suis rentré dans un autre vampire. Il m'a montré les dents et j'ai voulu m'éloigner mais je suis tombé dans un trou noir.

Je n'écoutais plus la suite, j'avais compris. Alec était mêlé à tout ça. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je regardais mon soit disant frère dans les yeux et il baissa les yeux.

-Pas de scandale, chuchota Jane.

Malgré son ton réprobateur, elle lança un regard outré à son frère. Elle n'était pas au courant.

-Je vois, alors selon vous un vampire vous aurez attaqué sans le moindre scrupule. Savez-vous à quoi ressemblait ce vampire ? Demanda Aro.

-Il est assez grand, les cheveux noirs. Il ressemble vaguement à une poupée de cire, il a un teint qui ressemble beaucoup à de la porcelaine.

-Cette description me fait penser à quelqu'un. Alec mon fils, peux-tu avancer ?

Alec me jeta un regard triste et s'avança.

-Est-ce lui, le vampire qui vous a attaqué selon vos dires ?

Alec retira son capuchon et dévoila son visage, il ne releva pas le visage cependant.

-Oui, je le reconnais.

-Alec, peux-tu m'expliquer ta version.

Ledit Alec regarda dans notre direction, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma rage.

-Et bien, j'étais dans la forêt pour une de nos affaires. J'avais besoin de sang mais mon père m'a dit de ne pas me faire remarquer alors je suis allé en forêt pour boire un animal. Emmett m'a attaqué violemment pour me prendre ma proie. Je n'ai pas voulu lâcher l'affaire alors il m'a bondi dessus. Il voulait me tuer alors je l'ai assommé avec mon don.

Un murmure parcourut la salle avant qu'Aro ne reprenne la parole.

-Comme je vous le rappelle, en tant qu'autorité vampire nous avons le statue royal. De plus attaquer un membre de la garde en premier est une infraction grave. En conséquence nous allons délibérer Caïus, Marcus et moi-même.

La salle se vida sans bruit, nous étions priés de regagner nos appartements sans discuter. Alec me prit le bras pour me ramener mais je refusais qu'il me touche, le traître ! Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'explosais contre lui

-Pourquoi Alec ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Hurlai-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'avais pas le choix de le faire. Aro me tenait par la gorge, il connait mon seul point faible.

-Je m'en fous, il ne t'avait rien fait. Tu te rends compte que tu l'as condamné à mort avec ton témoignage ? Continuai-je.

-Il vous menacé. C'était Emmett ou vous, je n'avais pas le choix Bella. Je suis conscient qu'il n'a rien fait et qu'il va mourir par ma faute mais je préfère que ça soit lui plutôt que l'une d'entre vous. Je vous aime au delà des mots, je suis le plus grand c'est à moi de vous protéger et si je dois tuer des personnes pour cela je le ferais. Pardonne-moi Bella.

-Pas lui Alec ! Pas Emmett, tu sais très bien que c'était un de mes points faibles. Il ressemble tellement à mon frère humain, j'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé quand je suis avec lui mais maintenant je vais le perdre à nouveau par ta faute alors non Alec. Non je ne pourrais pas te pardonner.

On attendit une heure avant de retourner dans la salle. Une heure. C'était le temps que j'avais regardé Alec droit dans les yeux sans me défaire de ma colère, de mon dégoût. Même Jane n'avait pas dit un mot, pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Son frère jumeau, son sang était un traître mais il avait essayé de la protéger au prix de la vie d'Emmett. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à sa place, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Je remis mon capuchon en place puis j'entrais dans la salle, le procès reprenait.

-Bien mes chers invités. Après avoir longuement discuté et pris en compte les témoignages de l'accusé et du témoin, nous avons pris une décision.

Aro marqua une pause, mon cœur battait à un rythme fou. Je ne regardais personne d'autre qu'Emmett, il semblait si étrangement serein. Peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'il allait mourir, peut-être qu'il s'en fichait. Après tout, ceux se qui restent qui souffrent et pas l'inverse. Aro fit un sourire, comme s'il annonçait la météo du jour, ça me révoltait.

-Nous avons décidé de passer un marché avec vous. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres après tout, nous voulons que la paix règne. En échange de la liberté du vampire Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen devra passer dix années chez nous. En cas de refus, nous nous voyons contraints d'exécuter l'accusé.

Les réactions s'enchaînèrent, les gardes furent surpris, Alec lança un regard surpris à Jane qui haussa les épaules, et enfin les Cullen réagirent de différentes manières.

-Je t'en prie Edward, supplia Rosalie en regardant son frère.

-Edward, non. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne te relâcheront jamais, cria Emmett.

-Alice ? Appela le vampire roux.

-Je...je ne sais rien, bredouilla ladite Alice.

Jasper ne dit rien, se contenta de regarder dans notre direction sans vraiment me voir. Carlisle tenait Esmée qui pleurait. Quoi qu'il arrivait, elle perdrait un fils cette nuit. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, Aro ne relâchait jamais un vampire surtout pas quelqu'un comme Edward.

-Fils, je pense qu'Emmett et toi devaient parler ensemble. C'est à vous de faire votre choix.

Edward regarda son frère avec intensité, allait-il pouvoir le sauver ? J'espérais de tout mon cœur que oui, il valait mieux Edward ici qu'Emmett mort. Après tout la vie ici n'était pas si terrible, nous avions autant de sang que nous voulions et nous trouvions parfois l'amour. Oui, j'espérais vraiment qu'Edward viendrait ici. J'étais prête à rentrer s'il le fallait, ce n'était pas un problème.

–Comme tu veux Emmett mais c'est ton choix.

–Je ne veux pas que tu vives ici. Tu es trop précieux pour leur appartenir, alors sauve-toi. Protège la famille, protégez la elle aussi. Même si nous avons des doutes, même si elle semble suspecte parfois. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle est bonne. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien Alice et Jasper. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, ce n'est pas une vie. Jasper, ton bonheur se trouve si proche de toi. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux, il est là. Chasse tes craintes, le pire est derrière toi maintenant. Rosalie est là pour toi, et la petite princesse aussi. Jasper, dis-lui qu'elle doit avancer et qu'elle doit prendre la passion. Prends soins d'elle, je t'en prie. Papa, maman, vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu'ils existent merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir donné une nouvelle vie, une maison, une famille. Rosalie mon amour, ne pleure pas. La mort ce n'est pas différent de la vie, je serais dans ton cœur. Mon amour pour toi sera éternel et quand tu regarderas notre étoile, c'est moi que tu verras. Je t'aime Rose.

J'étais en pleure. Emmett faisait ses adieux à tout le monde, et à moi aussi. Peut-être avait-il vu que j'étais là ? Mes doutes se confirmaient quand il me fit un clin d'oeil complice avant de poser son regard sur sa femme. Aro s'approcha d'Emmett pour le tuer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pris la main d'Alec c'était le réflexe d'une fille apeuré, chercher le réconfort de son grand frère. Il bouscula tout le monde et s'approcha de notre père.

–Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, laisse moi l'assommer avant.

–Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclu Aro toujours en souriant.

Les Cullen se mirent en face d'Emmett, un dernier regard. Rosalie embrassa son mari, une dernière embrassade. Aro se plaça derrière lui, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Alec envoya de la fumé sur Emmett, je le vis s'évanouir. Il allait mourir, c'était la fin. J'allais voir mon frère mourir pour la deuxième fois et je ne le supportais pas.

–Ne regarde pas ma puce, me conseilla Jane en me mettant la tête dans son cou.

J'entendis un bruit de déchirure et de flamme.

–Emmett, hurla Rosalie.

C'était le dernier bruit que j'entendis avant de tomber dans le noir, celui d'une femme venant de voir son unique amour mourir pour sauver leur famille.

Mon trouble ne dura pas longtemps, à peine quelques secondes. Jane me tenait fort, trop fort.

–Lâche-moi, hurlai-je.

–Calme-toi je t'en prie, répondit ma sœur.

–Jane je ne plaisante pas, ma voix montait dans les aigus.

–Vous n'aviez pas le droit, pas lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, les monstres c'est nous.

–Ça suffit, dit Aro. Emmenez-là dans sa chambre les jumeaux. On réglera ça en famille.

Je ne vis pas la suite des événements car Alec me boucha la vu pendant que Jane me fit reculer, elle devait faire attention qu'on ne voit pas mon visage mais je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche car je bougeais beaucoup. Je voulais qu'on me remarque, je voulais que les Cullen remarquent ma révolte. Parce que c'était ça, je me révoltais peut importait le prix que j'allais payer. Alec me porta sur son épaule et fila dans la chambre isolée.

–Alec, si tu ne me poses pas maintenant tu vas le regretter.

–Mets là sur le lit Alec, intervint Jane.

Alec me posa doucement mais je me relevais aussitôt.

–C'est quoi ton délire Bella ? Demanda Alec en croisant les bras.

–Toi, je ne te parle pas ! Jane, je dois partir au plus vite possible. Je dois partir avant les Cullen, s'ils remarquent mon absence ils vont s'inquiéter.

–Je comprends Bella, dit Alec. On va te faire sortir de là avant que notre père arrive.

Alec et Jane préparaient un plan d'évasion pour moi mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'avais la même phrase qui tournait tout le temps.

– Je veux arrêter la mission, lâchai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

–Tu verras ça plus tard, dit Jane. Maintenant tu prends ton sac et tu nous suis, tu ne discutes pas Bella. Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est moi qui commande !

Je suivais ma sœur dans le labyrinthe de couloir jusqu'au jardin, il y avait là le seul accès au jet privé des Volturi, je n'allais pas me gêner pour l'utiliser. Jane monta avec moi à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que j'arriverais bien à New-York avant les Cullen.

– Même si tu veux arrêter la mission, ils seront toujours en danger. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu te mets gravement en danger en agissant ainsi.

–Je le sais très bien Jane mais je ne peux plus continuer de travailler pour mon père sachant ce qu'il fait. Si avant ses méthodes ne me dérangeaient pas c'est parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une autre façon d'agir. J'ai compris qu'Aro ne nous aimait pas, c'est nos pouvoirs qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je suis sa préférée comme il le rappelle toujours, je suis la plus talentueuse ensuite il y a toi et Alec. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous tuera jamais car nous sommes trop précieux pour lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a envoyé à Washington, pour récupérer Edward. S'il savait pour Jasper et pour Rosalie, je ne donnerais pas cher de leur liberté.

–Ils ont des dons ? Demanda curieusement Jane.

–Je ne peux rien te dire, pour ta sécurité.

–Je comprends Bella. Maintenant repose-toi, tu ne dois pas montrer que tu es fatiguée sinon ils vont se douter de quelques choses.

Je me blottis contre Jane qui me chanta une chanson très vieille, le genre de chanson qu'on n'entend plus chez les humains. Elle était douce et mélancolique, probablement un chant celtique. Les autres heures passèrent assez vite, je savais que je ne reverrais pas Jane avant un trop long moment. Je ne reviendrais pas au château de ma propre volonté. Je profiterais du temps qu'il me resterait avec les Cullen et quand Aro m'ordonnera de rentrer je m'enfuirais pour toujours. Je ne dis rien à Jane, la laissant dans le doute pour sa propre sécurité. Je regardais le temps qu'il me restait avant que les Cullen arrivent, heureusement j'avais encore six heures. Je récupérais ma voiture au parking, ça me faisait du bien de retrouver des choses qui m'appartenaient.

Quelques après, j'étais enfin chez moi. L'air était frais mais ça me fit du bien après la chaleur étouffante du château. Je pris une douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur répugnante de mon ancienne demeure. Je voulais surtout effacer mes souvenirs atroces, ne pas passer à la mort d'Emmett et essayer de dormir un peu. J'enfilais un tee shirt trop grand pour moi, et j'éteignis la lumière. Juste avant de me coucher, je laissais la fenêtre ouverte dans l'espoir de sentir la présence de Jasper près de moi. Les jours passèrent mais je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'eux, je crus qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave jusqu'à ce que Jane me rassure en me disant qu'ils étaient déjà partis à son retour. Ce fut le soir de Noël quand j'entendis le parquet de ma chambre grincer sous les pas de quelqu'un. Je crus d'abord rêver jusqu'à ce que je sente ses bras autours de moi, il était enfin là. Je me retournais pour le regarder, il était tellement beau.

–Jasper, murmurai-je.

–Oh Bella, c'est tellement douloureux. Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas. Le pire c'est de sentir la peine de Rosalie. Elle ne se nourrit plus, elle ne sort plus de sa chambre. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, je me sens apaisé.

–Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, il n'y a personne ici juste nous.

–Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je suis venu quand je ne supportais plus l'ambiance à la maison, tu es comme mon havre de paix, avec toi je ne ressens que de l'amour et de la paix.

Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front et je me nichais contre lui. Le soulagement m'envahit aussitôt oubliant les autres. Du moment que Jasper était avec moi, la Terre entière pouvait disparaître, je m'en moquais. On passa la nuit comme ça, moi à dormir paisiblement et lui à entrer dans mes rêves. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en vie après ce que j'avais vu au château.

Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais la présence de l'un l'autre nous soulageait. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jasper chez moi, principalement la nuit. Si la journée je ne le voyais que pour les cours car Edward passait me prendre, il venait me rejoindre une fois l'autre parti. Je jouais un double jeu c'est vrai mais je ne me voyais pas faire du mal à Edward, pas maintenant. De toute façon Jasper et moi avions une connexion tellement importante que même lorsque nous étions éloignés, il n'était jamais très loin. C'est une nuit entre Noël et le nouvel an que Jasper avait envie de pleurer, je pouvais le sentir.

-Jasper, arrête de te retenir comme ça. Tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais.

-Si je craque, alors toi aussi tu vas craquer et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te soutenir.

Il caressa tendrement mon visage puis se figea.

-Edward est dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je dois y aller Bella.

Aussitôt ces paroles dites, Jasper disparu et Edward sonna avant d'entrer. Je regardais ma tenue, une légère chemise et un boxer.

-Sympa ta tenue, ricana Edward.

-Ouais, j'aime bien être à l'aise le soir.

Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il sentait l'odeur de Jasper. J'essayais de détourner son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma petite amie la nuit ? Soupira-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne suis pas habituée c'est tout.

-Pourtant tu sembles habituée aux visites de Jasper, constata mon petit ami.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Je le sais grâce à mon flaire. Ça sens son odeur partout, dans ton salon, dans le couloir de l'immeuble, dans la salle de bain et même dans ta chambre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je en soupirant.

-Je sais que tu ne couches pas avec lui, je le sentirais aussi. Mais vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps alors que j'ai besoin de toi et Alice à besoin de lui.

Mais moi j'ai besoin de Jasper. Voilà ce que j'avais envie de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça je m'avançais vers lui et je le pris dans mes bras, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Edward posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se racla la gorge au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Si je suis venu c'est pour t'apporter ça, expliqua-t-il.

Il me tendit un paquet rose avec un nœud blanc.

-C'est le cadeau qu'Emmett t'avait offert. Avec sa mort, on a pas fêté Noël donc il traînait dans la chambre. Rosalie n'a pas le courage de venir mais elle tient à ce que tu l'ais, personne ne sait ce que c'est et on aimerait bien découvrir la dernière bêtise d'Emmett.

-Je comprends, voyons ce qu'il avait comme idée en tête.

Je pris le paquet délicatement et je défis le nœud, à l'intérieur il y avait un pull. Je le dépliais avec les larmes aux yeux, Emmett savait à quel point j'étais morte de froid à chaque sortie.

-Je suis mordue de toi, lus-je en riant malgré mes larmes.

-Je le reconnais bien là, sourit Edward.

Je mis le pull et je me mis à penser à Jasper. J'ai besoin de toi, Jasper. Edward s'assit sur le lit et fit une grimace, Jasper passait ses nuits à mes côtés.

-Même dans le lit hein ! Je ne comprends pas Bella, Jasper me bloque ses pensés depuis des jours et je le vois presque plus, d'ailleurs Alice non plus. C'est comme s'il nous évitait un maximum.

-Ce n'est pas vous qu'il évite mais vos sentiments, confiai-je. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui car il supporte le deuil de chacun d'entre vous en plus du sien. Alors il vient ici pour se vider la tête et il m'empêche de faire des cauchemars.

-J'espère qu'il ira mieux, chuchota Edward.

Je m'approchais de lui pour le réconforter mais je n'en avais pas le cœur. Si je voyais bien sa souffrance, elle ne m'atteignait pas. Je ne voulais que Jasper à ce moment là.

-Je sais que pour vous c'est étrange mais j'ai besoin de repos Edward.

-Je peux rester si tu veux, proposa ce dernier.

-Non, vraiment j'ai envie de dormir. On se voit demain matin de toute façon, tu passes me prendre chez moi.

-Hum d'accord, céda-t-il en m'embrassant.

Il claqua la porte en partant, seulement quelques minutes après Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement bon quand tu es là, murmurai-je.

Le vampire blond resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ma tenue.

-Tu as encore froid ?

-Non c'est un cadeau, dis-je vaguement.

-De ton cher Edward ?

-Non de... D'Emmett. Il voulait me l'offrir pour Noël.

Jasper me fit face pour mieux me regarder, il eut un immense sourire.

-C'est bien son genre. Je suis mordue de toi, lu-t-il en riant.

Il me fit tomber sur le lit et on se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri avec lui ou que j'avais ri tout court. Je m'endormis avec le visage dans le cou de mon Jasper. Le lendemain après-midi, des étudiants de master vinrent à la sortie de notre classe pour nous donner des papiers d'inscriptions.

-C'est pour la soirée de l'étudiant, nous allons louer une grande salle et nous comptons sur vous, un couple si mignon c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

Je souris sans répondre, c'est vrai que nous étions mignon tous les deux. Jasper prit ma main et m'emmena dans notre petit coin à nous, derrière la bibliothèque. La soirée était prévue pour le week-end suivant et j'avais hâte d'y être surtout qu'il était spécifié que seul les étudiants de notre campus pouvaient y assister donc ça voulait juste Jasper et moi. Je devais bien sûr en parler à Edward, il ne serait pas content mais tant pis c'était comme ça. Aussi, le soir même je demandais à Jasper de ne pas venir bien que ça me brisait le cœur mais je devais passer un peu de temps avec Edward pour me justifier.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'invites enfin à passer la nuit chez toi, confia Edward en souriant.

-Ne crois pas qu'il va se passer quoi que se soit entre nous, je voulais juste te parler mais je le ferais pendant le repas parce que je meurs de faim.

Ma phrase le fit sourire et il m'aida à mettre la table, je me servis une salade composée puis j'ouvris une petite bouteille de vin.

-Tu bois du vin ? Demanda Edward un peu surpris.

–Il y a plein de chose que tu ignores sur moi mais ce n'est pas la question. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu une invitation pour aller à une soirée d'étudiant.

-C'est bien ça, mais quel est le problème ? M'interrompit Edward.

-Et bien, c'est une soirée réservée au étudiant de mon campus et donc tu ne pourras pas venir.

J'avalais une bouchée en essayant de ne pas le regarder, pour ne pas qu'il voit ma joie dans mes yeux.

-Oh je vois... Pas de souci je comprends. Je vais souvent en gala avec Alice, je connais ce genre de chose c'est barbant mais c'est obligatoire.

-Non c'est plus une soirée dansante où il y aura de l'alcool, un DJ et des serveurs.

-Tu dois y aller accompagnée de quelqu'un ? S'intéressa le vampire.

-Oui et à se propos, J'y vais avec Jasper parce que Rosalie ne veut pas y aller.

-Oh je vois. Écoute Bella sois honnête avec moi. S'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, il faut me le dire parce que je vais finir par le lire dans ses pensés et ça me fera plus mal que de l'entendre par toi.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y avait rien entre Jasper et moi.

-Il n'y a rien.

J'étais assez énervée qu'il me demande ça. Je ne voulais plus qu'il reste et je crois qu'il avait compris car il m'embrassa légèrement avant de quitter mon appartement.

C'est le lendemain en fin d'après-midi que la douce Alice arriva chez moi avec un visage triste.

-Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante mais je ne peux pas te laisser aller à une soirée au bras de mon mari dans une tenue quelconque. Tu dois être splendide, il en va de la réputation de Jasper.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Alice, ce n'est pas important. J'ai des tas de robe de soirée alors ça fera l'affaire. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages.

-Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son frère et qui ne peut pas compter sur son mari mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je comprends qu'il ne supporte pas notre deuil alors je ne lui en veux pas.

Je regardais Alice parler. Bien qu'elle disait cela, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle mentait. Elle en voulait à Jasper ce qui était normal quand on était à sa place. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris Alice dans mes bras. J'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, après tout je lui volais son mari toutes les nuits et elle devait le savoir.

-Bella, couina Alice. Je ne veux pas craquer maintenant alors s'il te plaît prépare-toi pour y aller.

J'opinais de la tête et je mis mon manteaux rembourré pour sortir dehors. Je pensais vraiment me retrouver dans un magasin mais non, nous étions dans une grande salle où il y avait des centaines de robes de toutes sortes.

-C'est ma collection personnelle, j'en ai crée certaines mais les autres viennent de partout dans le monde.

-Je ne veux pas te prendre une robe Alice, j'en voudrais une à moi.

-C'est pour ça que j'en ai acheté pour toi de ce côté, expliqua Alice en me montrant la moitié de la salle de sa main gracieuse.

J'allais dans cette direction en étant certaine que je trouverais mon bonheur. Alice était très ordonnée comme vampire. Elle rangeait les robes par longueur, puis par la taille, elle faisait ensuite un dégradé de couleur et enfin elle indiquait par une étiquette la matière. J'avais vraiment le choix et je ne savais pas quoi prendre. Je ne savais pas non plus comment m'habiller pour une soirée, j'étais habituée au vieille robe de la Renaissance que nous faisait porter Aro pour les bals. Je regardais dans tous les rayons même dans le robes personnelles de mon amie, pas pour en prendre une mais par curiosité. Elle avait toutes sortes de robes et même des robes de mariées.

-Sérieusement Alice ? Dis-je en montrant le rayon des robes de mariées.

-Bah quoi ? C'est ma passion, je les ai toutes crées.

-Elles sont magnifiques !

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu porteras l'une d'elle qui c'est.

Je fis un sourire poli à Alice. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors je quittais cette partie de la pièce pour retourner à mes robes. Je voulais quelque chose de simple et de discret, me fondre dans la masse et ne pas attirer le regard. Je pris alors une robe noire élégante avec des bretelles et un nœud papillon blanc autour de la taille.

-J'aime bien celle-ci, montrai-je à Alice.

-Mets là de côté.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche je trouvais cinq robes, toutes noires. J'étais certaine que j'ennuyais Alice avec cette couleur mais j'étais comme ça. Elle soupira à chaque fois que je défilais devant elle et je compris que même si les robes étaient magnifiques, elle ne voulait pas que j'en porte une de cette couleur.

–À mon tour maintenant. Laisse faire la professionnelle, plaisanta Alice en me faisait un clin d'œil.

Même si je n'étais pas convaincu d'aimer les choix d'Alice, je la laissais faire car je voulais que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle mit de côté une vingtaine de robe, toutes différentes tant par la matière que par la couleur et elle revint me voir en souriant.

-Maintenant tu vas toutes les essayer !

Je m'exécutais avec patience, je lui devais bien ça ! Une fois que j'avais enfilé une première robe, blanche assez courte avec des paillettes, Alice revint avec une pizza et un soda.

-Il faut que tu gardes des forces car on en a pour la nuit !

Je mangeais une part de Pizza entre deux robes, Alice donnait son avis ou se contentait de me renvoyer dans la cabine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura ni combien de robe j'avais essayé car j'avais perdu le fil une fois que toutes les couleurs étaient passées. Je voyais bien que ce petit jeu amusait Alice, elle adorait jouer à la poupée vivante avec moi.

-C'est bon Bella, on a terminé.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Combien j'ai essayé de robe ?

-Quarante trois ! Rit Alice.

-Je prends laquelle ?

-C'est une surprise, je te la donnerais quelques heures avant pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Mais je peux te dire que tu porteras ces chaussures avec.

Elle me montra une paire d'escarpin argenté, mais ça ne m'aidait pas car cette couleur allait avec presque toutes les autres.

Le samedi après-midi, je retrouvais Alice chez moi. Elle semblait d'une humeur maussade et je voulais savoir pourquoi mais elle ne me répondait pas. Alice me donna ma robe dans une boite noire ainsi que mes chaussures. Elle me donna un conseil pour mes cheveux puis parti sans me dire un mot de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre a été dur à écrire croyais moi ! Beaucoup d'émotion et de larmes en l'écrivant ! <strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti dans ce chapitre ! **

**Le chapitre prochain est un cadeau pour me faire pardonner ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais je vous passe la chanson : fall -Ed Sheeran**

**Des bisous sanglants ! **


	10. 9) Fall - Ed Sheeran

**Bonsoir à toute ! Et bien pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir organiser le meurtre d'Emmett. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu un gros dilemme : C'était Emmett ou ... Rosalie. Et j'ai parlé avec une amie de cette décision. On était d'accord, que la réaction d'Emmett aurait été plus douce et comme vous l'avez vu, Emmett avait compris que Bella est une Volturi. Et donc j'ai décidé de tuer Emmett pour la suite de l'aventure. **

**Concernant Edward, je ne pouvais pas le sacrifier tout de suite car j'en ai besoin encore un peu ! **

**Bon pour me faire pardonner je vous offre ce chapitre ... Parfait pour se consoler. Je ne dis rien de plus à vous de lire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Fall - Ed Sheeran

POV JASPER

Ce soir serait le grand soir. Voilà déjà plusieurs mois que je connaissais Bella, ma douce Bella. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Jamais je n'avais vu une humaine aussi belle et si attirante. Ce n'était pas son sang qui m'attirait, c'était son côté féroce. Quand on la regardait on ne voyait en premier que son petit air rebelle mais moi je voyais bien qu'elle était plus que ça. Si j'ai appris à la connaître c'était plus par curiosité, je voulais savoir qui elle était et pourquoi elle me semblait si parfaite. Même au premier regard je l'ai trouvé magnifique.

J'étais légèrement en retard pour mon premier cours d'histoire. Je pris la première place disponible à côté d'une brune assez jolie. À peine me suis-je assis que son parfum, fraise et quelque chose de mystérieux, m'envahit. Elle se tourna vers moi et sa beauté m'électrifia, elle semblait féroce et fragile à la fois. Si je n'entendais pas son cœur, j'aurais juré que c'était un vampire. Je pouvais lire sa confusion et un peu de joie dans ses émotions pourtant elle continuait de me regarder fixement.

–Je peux me mettre ailleurs si je vous dérange, m'exprimai-je en souriant.

–Non... Non ça va. Excusez-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, répondit-elle confuse.

Je pouvais sentir son amusement et ça me désarçonnait mais je continuais de suivre le cours. Alors que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, je sentis une soif tenace prêt de moi. Elle était presque aussi intense que celle d'un vampire et elle venait de cette petite brune qui gigotait sur sa chaise.

–Tu t'ennuies ? Demandai-je en voyant les formes qu'elle dessinait sur ses feuilles de cours.

–Oh non, corrigea-t-elle rapidement. J'ai simplement l'esprit ailleurs et j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose à boire.

-Oh j'ai de l'eau dans mon sac !

Je m'abaissais pour sortir ma bouteille du sac et je sentis sa surprise, je vérifiais que je ne prenais pas la bouteille de sang. On pourrait se demander pourquoi j'avais une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac ? Et bien ça pouvais toujours servir et j'avais remarqué que les humains en avaient toujours une, tous les humains sauf ma voisine. Je fus surprise que cette humaine me surnomme « prince charmant », je suis pourtant tout le contraire ! Elle me dit que toutes les filles proches de nous nous regarde mais peu importante, c'est mon charme vampire qui les attiraient. Alors que je discutais tranquillement avec elle, je l'avais vexée sans rien comprendre. Je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle semblait vieille mais qu'elle semblait mature, fatalement féminine et tellement, tellement belle ! J'essayais de me racheter comme je le pouvais à la machine à café

–C'est juste ma façon de me faire pardonner. Écoute, on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux alors je recommence. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale et je suis étudiant en licence d'histoire de la guerre.

Ça marchait ! J'avais eut le droit à un joli sourire de la brune nommée Bella. À la fin du cours, je devais bien admettre que j'aimais bien la présence de cette humaine mais en rentrant ma joie fut interrompue. C'était une Alice énervée que je retrouvais dans le salon. Sans aucune raison, elle m'ignora toute la soirée et la nuit. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter un autre caprice de ma femme. Ce n'était pas avec les jours qui passaient que l'ambiance s'améliorait, Alice ne m'adressa la parole que plusieurs jours après par message alors que j'étais en pleine discussion avec la jolie Bella.

«_ Tu es où ? Je veux qu'on parle le plus rapidement possible. Je t'attends au rocher noir dans la forêt._ »

Ça sentait mauvais pour moi. Je passais un merveilleux moment avec la douce Bella et Alice venait de me le gâcher, comme à chaque fois que je me sentais bien ! Après avoir donné rendez-vous à la l'humaine, je retrouvais Alice au fameux rocher.

–Tu te décides enfin à me parler !

–Ne commence pas Jasper, soupira Alice. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement mais j'ai un soucis avec mes visions. Je ne vois plus rien nous concernant, il y a encore quelques jours, je peaufinais des détails sur notre prochain mariage mais là plus rien !

–Et c'est ma faute peut-être ?

–Je n'ai pas dit ça, marmonna Alice.

Je croisais les bras en m'asseyant sur le bord du rocher. J'écoutais attentivement les émotions d'Alice, elle semblait blessée.

–Que se passe-t-il chéri ? Edward m'a expliqué que tu étais blasé et que tes pensés sont toujours tristes en ce moment.

C'était donc ça, Edward le prodige avait encore une fois expliqué mes pensés à ma femme !

-Il a recommencé, mais c'est pas vrai ! M'énervai-je en frappant un tronc d'arbre. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa frustration et de sa dépression chronique au lieu de sonder mon esprit.

Je quittais là Alice, trop énervé pour continuer la conversation.

Le lendemain, j'attendais Bella assis dans un café. Je m'attendais à la voir dans une tenue plus voyante que celle qu'elle portait mais je la trouve extrêmement belle. Tout au long de notre rendez-vous, je plaisante avec elle et je ne vis pas l'après-midi passer. C'est fou ce que je ressentis ce jour là, cette sensation de communication était bouleversante. Si j'étais un poète je dirais que mon âme chantait de bonheur. Bella est une fille vraiment gentille, pleine de compassion. J'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais en présence de ma famille.

–Et bien au moins je suis là moi, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je serra la main de Bella dans la mienne et pendant un court instant le monde cessa de tourner et je fus couper de toute gravité.

Après ce passage intense, j'apprends à connaître Bella en lui posant des questions sur sa vie et sur ce qu'elle aime, très rapidement je m'aperçois de ce jeu de séduction qui s'installe et j'aimais beaucoup ça mais comme toujours Alice était là pour tout casser en m'envoyant un message.

« _Jazz, je viens de finir le boulot, où es-tu ? Je ne vois rien et je m'inquiète. Veux-tu aller chasser ce soir ?_ »

Un long soupire s'échappa de ma bouche et Bella observa ma réaction. Je quitte Bella mais je me promets de réessayer d'avoir un contact avec elle pour connaître à nouveau cette sensation. La séparation ne fut pas facile, elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Avec un effort surhumain, je tournais les talons et je me concentrais sur ses émotions pour prolonger sa présence. Si je n'étais pas entouré de centaine d'humain, j'aurais juré que j'avais senti du désir provenant de ma princesse en détresse.

Sur le chemin du retour je me concentrais sur d'autre pensé que Bella. Je n'avais pas l'impression de tromper Alice mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward lise mes pensés car je savais qu'il serait au rendez-vous. Le voir m'énerva, parfois j'avais l'impression que c'était lui le compagnon de ma femme.

–Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver, dis-je à Alice.

–Edward est arrivé plus vite que toi c'est tout.

–Ouais c'est ça, marmonnai-je.

–Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa mon frère en montrant sa voiture.

Me faire scanner le cerveau le long du chemin ? Non merci Ed, je tiens à ma vie privée !

-Je ne laisse pas ma moto en ville, on se voit à la maison, répondis-je à Alice.

Je remis mon casque et je m'éloignais d'eux le plus vite possible, c'est seulement en arrivant à l'hôpital que je laissais enfin mon esprit divaguer. Je vis Carlisle au loin, je voulais lui parler de ce que je ressentais.

–Jasper ! Je suis étonné de te voir.

–Ouais j'avais besoin de parler, expliquai-je.

–C'est Alice ? Devina le médecin. Viens dans ma voiture, on sera plus tranquille.

On se dirigea vers son véhicule et je pris le siège du passager.

–J'ai l'impression qu'Alice me trompe.

–Depuis quand as-tu cette sensation ? S'étonna Carlisle.

–Je ressens ce froid entre nous depuis quelques jours. Je suis beaucoup moins lié à elle et je notre lien se briser petit à petit.

–Tu sais ce que j'en pense, me rappela le médecin.

–Tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle n'est pas ma moitié celle avec qui j'ai une fusion de l'âme. Pourtant avant j'en avais la certitude.

–Que ressens-tu au niveau des émotions ?

–Beaucoup d'amour entre Alice et Edward.

–C'est comme ça depuis des années, souligna Carlisle.

–Oui mais cet amour grandit, objectai-je.

–Rosalie t'aime et ce 'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle trompe Emmett.

–Ce n'est pas le même genre d'amour, je peux me passer de la présence de ma sœur, je ne fais pas tout pour l'éloigner de son mari et surtout, je ne suis pas jaloux.

–Edward est jaloux car il est seul, défendit Carlisle.

–Je t'en prie Carlisle, soupirai-je. Il n'est jaloux que de moi et depuis le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés.

–Et quelle arrivée ! Rit Carlisle.

Après cette conversation qui me soulagea, je repris la route vers la maison et je sentis une pointe au cœur en pensant à ma situation avec Alice, cela empirait à vue d'œil. Pour faire plaisir à Alice le lendemain, j'acceptais de l'accompagner au centre commercial. Quand je vis le nouveau magasin de chaussure, je regrettais aussitôt mon geste. Je traînais toujours des pieds quand je sentis un parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

–Salut Charmant.

Bella était face à moi. Elle était ravissante, et très fraîche. Elle affichait un sourire radieux et me salua.

–Salut Charmant !

Très rapidement Alice arriva à côté de moi. Cette dernière avait été mise au courant de ma relation amicale avec Bella et l'avait très mal pris surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de vision de cette humaine. Je profitais de leur manque d'attention sur moi pour m'éclipser discrètement. Avoir vu Bella me rappela à quel point elle était différente d'Alice, à quel point il était bon d'être avec elle. Je parcourus le centre commercial en me concentrant sur les émotions positives des humains, c'était comme une nourriture pour moi. Quand j'allais mal, j'aimais me retrouver plonger dans un bain de foule pour absorber leur bonheur. C'est ce que je fis pendant toute l'après-midi et je retrouvais les filles qui discutaient et riaient ensemble. J'étais heureux que ma femme et Bella s'entendent bien, aussi je fis remarquer à Alice à quel point Bella était gentille mais Alice restait toujours septique.

–Tu vois bien qu'elle est humaine, soupirai-je.

–Je ne vois rien la concernant, répondit Alice.

–C'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Elle ne cache rien, c'est simplement une humaine sympathique et pour une raison étrange elle n'a pas peur de nous. Aller viens rentrons.

En rentrant, je retrouvais Rosalie dans le garage. Je profitais de l'absence de son compagnon et d'Edward pour discuter avec elle.

–Tu arrêtes enfin de jouer les jolis cœurs ? Demanda Rosalie, amer.

–Pardon ?

–Tu m'as bien compris Jasper hale. Tu penses que je ne vous vois pas avec cette Bella ?

–Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, Rose.

–Ah ah Tu vois qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous vu ta réaction.

Elle sortit sa tête de sous la voiture et soupira. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors j'attendais la suite en m'asseyant sur le meuble en face d'elle.

–Jasper écoute-moi. Si j'arriverais à déterminer quelle personne Bella est, je te dirais de foncer. Mais je vois un mélange de bien et de mal et surtout beaucoup de pouvoir qui vient d'elle, décrivit ma sœur.

–Du pouvoir ? Arrête, c'est juste une humaine.

–Tu es tellement amoureux que tu ne ressens pas son pouvoir.

–Je...

–Inutile de te défendre Jasper. L'amour ne se contrôle pas mais fais attention à toi c'est tout.

Rosalie me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

–Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser avec son aura ?

–Non, répondis-je en levant un sourcil.

–Une version brune de Jane Volturi.

Cette révélation me choqua. Il y avait en effet quelque chose chez elle qui devait être intriquant si Rosalie ressentait ça. J'étais tellement aveuglé par sa beauté que je n'ai jamais creusé ses émotions. Il fallait dire que je me prenais son désir en pleine tronche à chaque fois que j'ouvrais mon don. J'avais hâte de la voir demain pour étudier cet aspect d'elle que j'avais négligé.

Bella me retrouva le lendemain et me sourit de son sourire ravageur. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle était à ma porté que je sentais l'odeur de mon frère, c'était atroce sur elle. Elle ne semblait pas tout à fait elle même, comme ailleurs. C'était probablement l'odeur de mon frère, il avait cet effet sur tout les humains et je comprenais qu'elle agisse comme ça. J'ouvris mon don pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle était sous son charme mais son don me frappa en plein ventre quand elle but une gorgée de son café moka que je lui avais apporté.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la jolie brune.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

La réalité c'est que je n'allais pas très bien, son don était tellement puissant que c'était presque douloureux. Elle non plus ne semblait pas bien, elle était nauséeuse, pire même, je sentais son dégoût monter de minute en minute. Aussitôt le cours terminé, elle fila et je n'eus pas de nouvelle d'elle. Le soir, je lui envoyais un message.

« _Tu vas bien Princesse ? »_

_« Non je suis malade... »_

_« C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eut ce matin. »_

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de lui envoyer un message. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'allais envoyer.

« _Tu veux que je vienne ? »_

Pas de réponse... Je me mis une claque mentale, quel humain normal demanderait ça ?

« _Oui. »_

Elle m'avait dit oui ! Elle m'envoya son adresse et je filais déjà, soucieux. Son quartier était très beau, un mélange de pavillon bourgeois et de petit immeuble. Je sonnais à la porte de Bella.

–Entre c'est ouvert, referme derrière toi s'il-te-plaît.

Bella était dans son salon, allongée sur son canapé. Elle portait un pyjama noir simple mais très élégant. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'osais pas, je m'accroupis alors à son niveau. Bella me regardait d'un regard intense, j'en profitais pour ouvrir mon don et je sentis sa douleur et sa fatigue. Je sentais son don, une sorte de pulsation, moins fort que ce matin. Cela m'appris que le pouvoir de Bella était physique, c'était une information précieuse. Je mis un film en route et je profitais de la présence de Bella. C'était une soirée magique, une des meilleures que j'avais passé.

Après cet épisode, Bella devint de plus en plus proche avec Edward mais aussi avec Alice. Elle venait régulièrement à la maison et cette nouvelle amitié m'irritait. J'avais un mauvais comportement mais je sentais qu'Alice essayait de rapprocher Edward et ça m'énervait. Je ne voulais plus adresser la parole à personne et je me contenter d'observer le rapprochement d'Edward et de Bella sans vouloir agir. C'est vrai que j'étais jaloux de lui car il était libre et il plaisait à toutes les femmes. Une nuit alors que je revenais du quartier de Bella, je le retrouvais dans le salon à jouer du piano comme toujours.

–Tu peux pas arrêter de jouer juste une nuit.

–J'écris une nouvelle composition, expliqua Edward sans relever la tête.

Je m'assis dans le canapé à la recherche d'un livre que je n'avais pas lu pour ne pas parler avec lui mais Edward était d'une humeur badine.

–C'est une composition que m'inspire Bella.

–Je m'en fous complètement. Ton idylle avec Bella ne m'intéresse pas.

–Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que dit ton cerveau, tu sembles attaché à elle.

–C'est mon amie à la base, enfin c'était vu que tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle !

–Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus que ça. Tu devais te rapprocher d'elle pour voir si elle était humaine ou pas et tu as cessé pour devenir proche avec elle.

–Alors quoi monsieur Cullen s'est dévoué bénévolement pour l'espionner ? Arrête ton char Edward ! Je sais très bien que tu la désires autant que...

Je m'arrêtais de parler avant de dire une bêtise mais mon cerveau continua ma phrase.

-Que quoi Jasper ? Autant que toi ? Sourit mon frère.

-La ferme. Je préfère ne pas en parler avec toi vu que tu déformes toujours tout.

Suite à cette discussion, j'ignorais deux fois plus Bella. Je m'étais mis à ignorer aussi Alice, je ne passais plus mes nuits à la villa. J'avais mon petit appartement en plein centre ville et je restais là à peindre jusqu'au petit matin. Un jour alors que je passais prendre mes dernières affaires, Alice avait invité Bella. Ce soir là, je voulais parler avec Alice et je fis exprès d'entrer dans la chambre quand les filles parlaient pour voir Bella. Elle portait une magnifique tenue noire qui lui rendait vraiment hommage.

–Jasper, susurra-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Si son appel émoustilla le vampire en moi, l'homme que j'étais restait blessé et orgueilleux. Je reculais pour ne pas la toucher, je ne voulais pas de contact. Je lui lançai un regard noir et froid. Heureusement elle quitta la pièce et je pus parler avec ma femme.

–Jasper ! S'énerva Alice. Tu pourrais être gentil avec elle.

–C'est qu'une humaine, mentis-je.

–Non, non ce n'est pas que ça. C'est ce qu'il manque à Edward pour être heureux, c'est son humaine ! C'est la fille qui le rendra heureux pour l'éternité, c'est elle que se passera le mariage que j'ai vu dans quelques années.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Alice ? Hurlai-je. De toute façon tu n'as plus de vision d'elle, tu ne sais rien d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une poupée pour toi alors que c'est une fille merveilleuse, c'est la plus extraordinaire des humaines !

Alice sembla blessée par ma réponse, elle se détourna de moi et ses émotions partirent dans tous les sens. Tristesse. Peur. Colère. Appréhension. Doute. Le ton monta encore quand elle me dit qu'elle faisait ça pour être gentille alors que je connaissais son manège.

–J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es amoureux d'elle Jasper.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est ridicule Alice.

Alice se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et je vis ses yeux briller.

–Parce que ça ne va plus entre nous depuis qu'elle est entré dans ta vie Jasper. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu es tombé sous son charme. Si je pousse Bella dans les bras de mon frère c'est pour être certaine que tu ne la toucheras pas. Je te connais Jasper, tu ne veux pas faire de mal à ta famille mais cette fille... Cette fille te change en une personne que je ne connais pas, plus passionné et moins réfléchit. Tu ne viens plus à la maison, tu nous évites, tu te disputes avec Edward à chaque fois que tu le vois et surtout... Surtout, notre prochain mariage n'est plus d'actualité.

Alice fit quelques pas et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et ses émotions se calmèrent. Le soulagement primait sur le reste, elle avait besoin de vider son sac et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas tord, j'avais changé depuis que je connaissais Bella.

–Jasper, ose me dire que c'est moi que tu aimes et que tu n'aimes pas Bella.

Des larmes, oui de vrai larmes, coulèrent de mes yeux. Je les essayais rageusement car je ne voulais pas admettre que je souffrais autant de prononcer ma réponse.

–Non Alice, tu as tords. Je n'aime pas Bella, c'est toi que j'aime, mentis-je.

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, je vis Bella à travers la fenêtre et je priais pour qu'elle n'entende rien.

Quelques temps après, je me décidais de parler avec Bella. Elle semblait tellement triste depuis que je m'étais disputé avec Alice. En cet instant, elle semblait paisible comme absente. Les humains avaient cette faculté de s'évader et de se plonger dans des moments heureux. J'engageais une discussion avec la belle humaine mais très vite, elle s'énerva mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

–Bella, je ne sais pas quoi penser avec toi.

C'était la vérité. Que voulait-elle de moi ? Alors que je continuais de parler avec elle, ses yeux devinrent rouge comme ceux d'un vampire. Cette chose me troubla et je commençais à croire qu'elle était un vampire. D'un côté je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle surtout que j'avais réussi à créer un lien avec elle quand elle dormait. J'entrais dans ses rêves et je réussi un jour à parler avec elle. Je lui montrais de quoi j'étais capable, mon don et elle était très réactive puisqu'elle l'absorbait et pouvait sentir mes émotions. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que j'étais totalement amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais. Cette vérité m'étais apparu alors que je la regardais dormir un soir, une vérité assez douloureuse. Si elle était destinée à Edward comme le disait Alice, j'allais souffrir. Si elle m'était destinée, ce qui était peu probable, Alice et Edward souffriraient.

Mais entre le temps où j'avais réalisé ça et le moment où je voulus agir avec Bella, Emmett avait été tué par les Volturi. Je ne supportais plus de vivre à la maison car je n'arrivais pas à fermer mon don alors j'avais fui chez Bella. Elle aussi souffrait de la mort de mon frère, il était comme un grand frère avec et c'était le seul qui ne la jugeait pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, il prenait toujours tout avec le sourire. Moi aussi je souffrait. Mais avec elle, j'oubliais tout. De toute façon je respectais la volonté d'Emmett : « Prends soins d'elle, je t'en prie. » c'est ce que je faisais. Si Edward essayait de se changer les idées avec Bella c'était peine perdue car Bella ne lui était pas destinée, elle l'avait compris et je l'avais compris. Et peut-être que ce soir serait le début de notre histoire. Il y avait le bal des étudiants, j'avais mis mon plus beau costume et Alice avait choisi la robe de ma cavalière.

–Je veux qu'elle soit aussi belle que toi, me répondit-elle alors que je lui demandais pourquoi.

–Merci Alice.

Ce merci, c'était pour plusieurs choses. Merci de comprendre. Merci d'accepter. Merci de ne pas me rendre coupable. Merci de ne pas changer l'avenir. Merci d'être toi Alice. Merci pour toutes ses années de bonheur. Merci de lui laisser ta place.

Je me mis en route pour la retrouver, pour l'occasion je pris ma voiture, une coupée sport très élégante de chez Alfa Roméo. Je ne la sortais que pour de rare occasion, Alice n'était jamais monté dedans parce qu'elle n'appréciait que la vitesse et pas l'élégance d'une voiture. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je sonnais chez Bella. J'entendais son cœur battre avant de la voir ouvrir la porte, j'étais très nerveux moi aussi.

Bella ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rapide. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée d'une splendide couleur émeraude, elle était maintenue par une seule bretelle assez large. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur grâce à la bande de strass. Je reconnaissais là la signature d'Alice. Toutes ses robes mettaient en valeur l'atout de la personne qui en portait une, ici là poitrine de Bella. La magnifique brune avait bouclé ses cheveux et elle n'avait que très peu de maquillage.

–Tu es à coupé le souffle, dis-je à Bella.

–Merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

Elle pouffa de rire et prit la main que je lui tendais. Sur le chemin, Bella me parla de sa folle nuit d'essayage et elle n'en était toujours pas remise.

–Au moins elle a fait du bon travail ! Commentai-je.

Bella me fit un petit sourire, elle était nerveuse. Elle regarda ses mains, je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

–Je peux le sentir tu sais, commençai-je.

–De quoi ?

–Ta nervosité, expliquai-je.

–Je sais que vous êtes des vampires et que beaucoup d'entre vous avez des dons comme Edward qui lit dans les pensés ou toi qui ressens les émotions mais... Ah je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, se lamenta Bella.

–Comme tu le penses.

–C'est très cliché ce que je vais dire mais je me lance. Je rêve de toi.

Un sourire se format sur mes lèvres.

–Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je rêve d'une façon très intense, c'est comme si c'était réel. Tu es là à côté de moi, tu me parles et je sens même ton odeur.

–C'est normal ça puisque je suis souvent dans ta chambre, tu as le souvenir de mon odeur comme celui d'Edward.

–Pourtant dans mes rêves il n'y a que toi, chuchota Bella.

–Je t'entends Bella, souris-je.

–Je sais mais ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que...

J'arrivais sur le parking avant que Bella finisse sa phrase.

–Bonjour, je peux avoir vos cartes étudiantes ? Demanda le vigile.

Je tendais nos cartes en pensant à ce que m'avait dit Bella. Je ne voulais qu'elle se pose de question à ce sujet car je serais obligé de lui avouer la vérité. On se gara à l'abri de la pluie et je pris la main de Bella.

–Je ne savais pas que tu étais romantique, plaisanta Bella.

–Oh c'est vrai que je n'attends pas le degrés d'Edward mais je suis un homme du sud madame, plaisantai-je en forçant mon accent.

Bella rit avec moi et on entra dans la salle. C'était une réception très chaleureuse et il y avait beaucoup de monde que nous connaissions, on salua quelques personnes puis j'offris un verre à ma petite humaine.

–Si vous essayez de me saouler monsieur Hale c'est très vilain.

–Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous faire tourner la tête mademoiselle Swan.

J'attendis qu'elle finisse son verre avant de parler, je voulais que ses questions sortent avant de commencer à profiter de la soirée. Finalement, elle posa son verre à moitié plein et me scruta d'un regard étrange.

–Fais-moi danser Jasper.

Je l'invitais à danser sur un tube du célèbre groupe Queen, je me sentais tellement apaisé. Être entouré de centaine de personnes heureuses et comblées étaient reposant. Je faisais tournoyer Bella, je dansais avec aisance parce que j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller à tous les bals avec Alice avant.

–Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer tout à l'heure, commença Bella.

–Je t'écoute, poursuivis-je.

–Alice trouverait la salle magnifique, commenta Bella.

–Et si on oubliait Alice et Edward ce soir ? Proposai-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

–J'ai l'impression que dans mes rêves nous sommes plus que des amis, c'est au delà des mots. Quelque chose de fort et un peu d'amour.

–De l'amour entre nous ? Tu fais des rêves surprenant.

–Mais le plus surprenant c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu entres dans mes rêves. Je ne sais pas comment, comme s'il y avait une connexion quand je dormais.

J'évitais son regard, je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'entrais dans ses rêves grâces à mon don.

–Jasper ?

–Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire mais ces derniers temps, tu dormais si mal que j'ai commençais à te relaxer grâce à mon don. Et puis un jour, tu as prononcé mon nom en dormant. Je suis entré dans ta chambre et je me suis assis au bord du lit, tu étais si belle que je t'ai fixé une partie de la nuit et puis j'ai regarder dans ta tête, enfin ce que tu ressentais dans ton subconscient.

–Tu me manipulais le cerveau ? S'étonna Bella.

–C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'est flippant. Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que je cherchais tes sentiments les plus profonds puis j'ai commencé à voir tes rêves. Au début c'était des morceaux de ton enfance, enfin j'ai cru, puis une fois je suis arrivé à entrer en communication avec toi.

–Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? Se renseigna l'humaine.

–Non, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

–Et bah moi en tout cas j'aimais beaucoup nos rêves, dit Bella d'une voix très suave.

J'eus des millions de frissons dans tout le corps. Bella était incroyable, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Edward était sous charme. Je secouais la tête ne voulant pas me perturber l'esprit avec Edward, surtout pas quand j'allais préparer ma surprise.

–Je t'abandonne deux petites minutes, vas prendre un verre en attendant.

Je lui fis un baiser sur le crâne avant d'aller voir le DJ.

–Salut mec, tu pourrais passer cette chanson ? Demandai-je en souriant poliment.

–J'ai une liste de chanson bien précise à faire passer ce soir.

–Et avec un billet de cent dollar, la liste peut être modifiée ? Suggérai-je en montrant un billet.

Le gars prit mon billet et le cd, il m'accorda dix secondes pour que je rejoigne Bella.

Elle était en train de manger un petit gâteau, sur le coup je m'en voulus de ne pas lui avoir proposé de manger quelque chose, j'oubliais souvent qu'elle était pas un vampire. Elle me vit et lâcha sa nourriture pour venir à moi, juste à temps pour la chanson. Dès les premières secondes, un sourire illumina le sourire de ma belle.

–Une chanson d'amour Italienne ?

–A ton accent, j'ai deviné que tu ne venais pas de Forks mais d'un coin un peu plus ensoleillé.

–Jasper je...

–Pas de soucis Bella, la coupai-je. Ne te prends pas la tête, mais profite de la chanson.

Bella chantait doucement. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme, posant sa tête sur mon torse.

–Traduis-moi la chanson princesse.

–Je t'aime, et je serais là pour toi si tu ressens au cœur cet amour. Je t'aime. J'entrerais dans ton âme. Je vivrais avec toi lorsque tu regarderas le ciel qui renaît. Je sais que nous sommes fragile.

Je ne laissai pas Bella continuer sa traduction, je l'embrassais en y mettant tout mon amour pour elle. Ce n'était pas les baisers complices que nous échangions souvent dans ses rêves, c'était un de ces baisers qui expriment tout l'amour que l'on a pour l'autre. Je m'étais décidé à l'embrasser au moment où elle avait dit « je t'aime » parce qu'elle avait ressenti les mots. Ils vibraient à l'intérieur d'elle, ils étaient aussi chaud et doux que son amour pour moi.

Bella me rendit mon baiser, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement son amour pour moi était fort. Elle avait oublié Edward et Alice ce soir, comme je lui avais suggéré. Pour une fois nous n'étions plus les partenaires du frère et de la sœur, nous étions nous. Ces deux amoureux transis d'amour et de passion.

–Tu veux rentrer ? Proposai-je.

–Oui.

–Ce n'est pas la route de chez moi, remarqua Bella.

–Non mademoiselle, je vous kidnappe et je vous emmène chez moi.

Elle rit nerveuse, je devais la détendre.

–Je veux te montrer quelque chose que personne n'a encore vu, expliquai-je.

–Ne me dis pas que tu es vierge Jasper, rétorqua Bella amusée.

–Bella ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as trop traîné avec Emmett.

–Attends j'en ai encore en stock ! Me prévint ma petite amie.

Petite amie... Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle de le penser. Je me garais devant mon immeuble, un coin où il n'y avait presque personne. C'était un de ces quartiers de résidence secondaire pour les vacances, le coin était désert à cette époque. Je sortis de la voiture avant que Bella n'ouvre sa porte et je le fis pour elle.

–Très galant, commenta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et je la plaquais contre la voiture pour l'embrasser. Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses et je la soulevai. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

–Bella, je sais que la rue est presque déserte mais on devrait rentrer avant d'aller plus loin.

–Tu as sans doute raison mais...

Elle continua de m'embrasser mais si elle n'arrêtait pas maintenant, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes bien longtemps.

–Bon tu l'auras voulu.

À vitesse vampire je l'attrapais, la mis sur mon épaule et je courus le plus vite possible. J'attrapais mes clés dans ma poche et une fois dans ma chambre je la jetais sur le lit.

–Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es sauvage, roucoula Bella.

–Tu n'as encore rien vu, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je quittais ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa clavicule en traçant un chemin de baiser. Je retirais doucement la bretelle qui maintenait la robe pour accéder à son épaule. Je vénérais le corps de Bella, c'était mon temple rien qu'à moi. D'un mouvement doux mais rapide, je retirais sa robe que je posais dans un coin de la pièce puis je revenais sur Bella. Elle ne portait pas de soutient-gorge alors je m'attaquais à son sein droit. Je lui infligeai une douce torture tantôt avec ma langue tantôt avec mes dents. Je sentais son sang battre, à l'endroit où son cœur était, étrangement je n'avais pas envie de la mordre c'était comme si je me trouvais avec un vampire. Je continuais de descendre le long de son ventre, ses courbes étaient magnifiques, attrayante. Je me trouvais maintenant sur son point de chaleur. Je fis un baiser juste au dessus de son entré et je sentis des frissons parcourir son corps. Je décidais de m'amuser un peu, je soufflais sur son bouton de plaisir et un autre frisson fit légèrement trembler son corps.

–Jasper, protesta-t-elle.

–C'est que mademoiselle est impatiente ?

–Ne fais pas l'enfant Jazz je t'en prie.

–J'aime bien quand tu me supplies ! La taquinai-je.

Elle était tellement sexy dans cette position, un bras au dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre. Je me jurais de garder cette image pour toujours peu importait l'issue de notre relation. Je remontais vers son visage et je l'embrassais férocement. À ce stade, c'était presque vital de la toucher.

–C'est pas juste, tu as plus de vêtement que moi là !

Aussitôt qu'elle parla, Bella arracha ma chemise d'une force surhumaine. Elle me fit rouler et embrasser toutes les cicatrices sur mon corps. C'était tendre, je sentais l'amour de Bella grandir à chaque baiser pour moi. Elle arriva à mes hanches et entreprit de retirer mon pantalon, elle était si sexy quand elle prenait les choses en mains. Tout en retirant le pantalon, Bella se saisit de mon boxer et je me retrouvais nu.

–Oh Jasper, je ne savais pas que tu avais un si gros... atout, dit Bella en avalant sa salive.

Je ris, d'un rire rauque et je me mis en position assis, j'embrassais Bella tendrement et puis d'une main habile je l'allongeais sur le lit. J'étais un dominateur né, et au lit c'était moi qui commandait, Bella l'avait bien compris car elle n'essaya pas de se défaire de mon emprise. Je sentais qu'elle écartait ses jambes, prête à recevoir mon membre. Je la pénétrais d'un coup violent, peut-être un peu trop pour une humaine et soudain je me souviens qu'elle était peut-être vierge encore. En ouvrant mon don, je sentis sa douleur masquée par son plaisir et j'en grognais d'envie. Il y avait du sang mais c'était mon coup violent et pas son hymen qui en était la cause.

–Si tu t'inquiètes pour mon hymen, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a été déchiré.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent et je profitais pleinement d'elle. Après nos ébats passionnés, j'étais allongé contre Bella qui dormait. Elle était si belle, si attirante. Son sang coulait lentement dans ses veines et à cet instant je me suis dit que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur. Pendant une minute, une minute de trop je voulus transformer Bella pour l'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Je poussais ses cheveux de sa nuque et j'y plongeais mes crocs goûtant à ce sang si étrange.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous le vouliez, vous l'avez eu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au programme mais quand je suis arrivée à la mort d'Emmett, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un chapitre comme lui. Prochain chapitre moins drôle, avec cette chanson qui me fait toujours pleurer : Et du danses avec lui - C Jerome.<strong>

**Bisous les z'amis ! **


	11. 10) Et tu danses avec lui - C Jerome

**Bonjour ! Pardon pour le retard mais je prépare ma rentrée et donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment ! Que pensez-vous d'un POV Edward pour savoir ce qu'il ressent ? **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Et tu danses avec lui - C Jerome

POV Edward

J'observais Bella à travers ses fenêtres. Elle était si belle dans sa robe émeraude, celle qu'Alice lui avait fait à la main. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle avait crée cette magnifique œuvre pour ma Bella. Ma sœur était à mes côtés, elle avait quitté Jasper peu de temps avant qu'il parte retrouver sa cavalière.

–Pourquoi accepter ça ? Demandai-je.

–Je ne peux pas aller contre le destin, c'est comme ça. Je me suis battue pour ne pas que cette soirée arrive et pourtant la voilà en train de coiffer sa dernière mèche de cheveux.

Alice me renvoya l'image de la seule vision qu'elle avait eu de Bella et Jasper ensemble. Elle portait une robe différente, elle avait une autre coiffure et pourtant ça semblait si réel. Ils dansaient ensemble, heureux comme si personne n'existait autour d'eux.

–Avec un peu de chance, ça ne se produira pas.

–N'en sois pas si certain Edward. Je sais quand une vision est trop forte pour être brisée, et c'est le cas.

Jasper arriva devant l'immeuble de mon seul amour, il se gara et frappa à sa porte. Je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, je perçus le choc électrique au moment où ils se touchèrent.

–Ils sont trop fort pour être brisés, chuchota Alice en fermant les yeux.

Je vis la vision en même temps qu'elle, j'étais dans la salle de réception et je les regardais danser. J'avais mal, très mal mais je ne détournais pas le visage. Je voulais voir Bella vraiment amoureuse au moins une fois dans ma vie.

–N'y vas pas Edward, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.

–Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Alice me fit un pauvre sourire et je fonçais au bal pour observer moi-même ce que j'avais vu dans la vision. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella était vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas attirant, il n'était pas à son écoute, il n'était pas sensible à ses paroles, il n'était pas moi. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un vampire si froid et sans cœur comme lui, c'était le seul membre de ma famille que je n'aimais pas, c'était pire, je le haïssais. Je voulais me persuader qu'il manipulait ses sentiments car il en était capable, il n'y avait que ça de possible.

Jasper parlait avec ma Bella, ils riaient ensemble. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et alla parler avec le responsable de la musique pour ajouter une chanson au programme rien que pour elle, c'était sa déclaration. Bella semblait affamée, elle dévorait des canapés et des gâteaux comme si elle n'avait rien manger depuis des mois. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de lui donner à manger, il n'en n'avait rien à faire !

_'j'oublie parfois qu'elle est humaine' _

Les pensés de Jasper étaient inondées d'amour et c'était écœurant. La chanson démarra et je reconnus des paroles italiennes.

–A ton accent, j'ai deviné que tu ne venais pas de Forks mais d'un coin un peu plus ensoleillé, expliqua le vampire en souriant.

Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ça, pour moi c'était la façon de parler de beaucoup de jeune. Mais en y réfléchissant Bella roulait parfois les « r » quand elle était fatiguée. Alors il avait capté ça... Bella fut émue par cette preuve d'attention, elle murmurait les paroles de la chanson se laissant aller aux sentiments que Jasper dégageait.

'_Elle est si belle'_

Les pensés de Jasper faisaient échos aux miennes, Bella était la plus jolie ce soir. Je sentais que Bella m'échappait au fil de la chanson, elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence, Jasper non plus. Elle traduisait les paroles pour lui, c'était sa déclaration d'amour.

–Je t'aime, traduit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je crus mourir en l'entendant. Elle ne m'avait jamais montré une marque d'affection de ce genre, je pensais qu'elle souffrait du rejet de Jasper alors j'étais patient. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, comme ceux d'un couple s'aimant.

'_Enfin. J'ai enfin la preuve qu'elle m'aime. Je ne la quitterais pas, je ne douterais plus des ses sentiments car ce qu'elle ressent maintenant c'est au delà de l'amour.'_

Je me forçais à ne pas écouter les pensés du vampire car c'était trop douloureux. De toute façon je ne voulais plus les voir danser et s'aimer comme ça.

J'étais dehors à pleurer sans larme quand j'entendis les pensés de Jasper.

_'Je ne l'emmène pas chez elle. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il a été chez elle. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir son odeur dans toutes les pièces alors je vais l'emmener chez moi car cette nuit Bella sera enfin mienne.'_

Je n'y croyais pas. Jasper le vampire peu sevré au sang humain allait coucher avec mon amour, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire car il allait la tuer ! Je pris ma voiture et je me garais assez loin de chez lui pour ne pas me faire voir mais j'entendais toujours les pensés de ce connard.

'_Je l'aime. Je suis triste de faire ça à Alice mais Bella est mon véritable salut. C'est pour elle que je suis devenu plus fort et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai surmonté l'absence d'Emmett.' _

–Bella ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as trop traîné avec Emmett.

–Attends j'en ai encore en stock ! Plaisanta ma Bella.

'_Petite amie... Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle de le penser. C'est ma petite amie.'_

Il embrassa Bella violemment et j'eus peur pour son dos quand il claqua contre la voiture mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir de l'impact, elle était très résistante ou alors Jasper manipulait ses sens. La scène devait très vite gênante, Bella avait envie de Jasper. Je le voyais dans l'esprit du vampire blond. J'eus besoin de toute ma force pour ne pas intervenir et ne pas casser la gueule de vaux rien pour oser goûter aux lèvres de ma bien aimée.

'_Putain, je ne vais pas tenir si elle continue comme ça !'_

Jasper attrapa Bella sur son épaule et, à vitesse vampire, entra chez lui. Je n'avais pas accès à son appartement mais aux pensés du blond.

_'J'ai peur de déchirer sa robe.'_

je détournais les yeux malgré moi, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais assis dans ma voiture à attendre que Jasper dérape pour intervenir, parce qu'il allait déraper. À cause de mon ouïe développée, j'entendais les gémissements de Bella. Elle prenait du plaisir à être à la merci de son vampire, elle n'avait pas conscience du danger mais moi si. Je m'infligeait une torture de voir les pensés de Jasper, le voir faire l'amour à Bella, profaner son corps sacré sans répit. J'avais assisté aux orgasmes successifs, j'avais compris que Bella était perdue dans la passion et la luxure et que j'aurais du mal à la récupérer. Il était tard dans la nuit quand il laissa enfin Bella dormir, et en même temps arrêter ma torture. J'avais vécu la moindre sensation de Jasper, le corps de chaud de Bella autour de lui, ses petits cris de plaisir, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui pratiqua des choses affreuses, des choses que je ne lui aurais jamais fait subir. Il regardait Bella dormir et semblait encore plus amoureux d'elle.

'_Je veux vivre mon éternité avec elle. Je veux la transformer, l'épouser, lui montrer le monde des vampires. On partira loin si elle veut, je sais qu'elle a ses secrets mais je m'en fous parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime...'_

Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête et quand il osa le dire à haute voix, je compris alors que j'avais perdu Bella et qu'Alice avait perdu Jasper.

Je rentrais à la maison, complètement anéanti. Rosalie et Alice étaient dans le salon à parler de couture mais chacune pensait à Jasper et Bella.

'_Je l'avais dit ! Jasper est totalement amoureux d'elle et c'est peut-être mieux si elle fait son bonheur. Alice n'est pas sa compagne, je le sais depuis le début mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.' _

_'Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. Je ne veux pas que ça soit réel, ne me dis pas que ma vision était réelle.'_

Je prie Alice dans mes bras et je pleurais silencieusement. Je ne lui raconterais pas ce que j'avais vu et étendu car Alice était trop sensible mais je lui expliquais que l'on ne pourra plus récupérer ceux que nous aimions car c'était trop tard.

–Elle est sienne maintenant, c'est ça ? Devina Alice le regard éteint.

–Oui, répondis-je simplement.

–Je dois l'entendre de sa bouche.

Elle composa le numéro du vampire blond et il confirma ma version. Alice fit tomber le téléphone qui s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas épouvantable et nos parents entendirent ce qui se passait.

–Je suis désolée Alice, commenta notre mère en lui passant une main dans le dos.

Mon père échangea un regard avec moi pour attirer mon attention sur ses pensés.

'_Maintenant c'est un peu tard pour te prévenir. Je le savais au fond qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Fais ton deuil fils, aide ta sœur. Je ne sais pas si nous reverrons Jasper ou Bella un jour.'_

Je passais le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, seul. Je voulais réfléchir à la suite, si j'allais faire quelque chose, parler à Bella ou à Jasper. Peut-être qu'une fois l'euphorie disparue, Bella retrouverait la raison et me choisirait. J'essayais de m'imaginer à la place de Jasper, avoir la chance de voir son sourire amoureux, ses yeux pétillants et son rire innocent. Il était presque l'heure du dîner chez les humains quand Jasper arriva à la villa et posa un sac dans le salon. Je l'entendis penser à Bella.

'_Je me demande ce qu'elle fait à cet heure là. Elle doit manger et prendre une douche ensuite comme toujours. Je vais l'appeler quand j'irais chasser pour être au calme et puis j'irais peut-être la voir. J'aime tellement la regarder lire dans son canapé entourée de sa couverture préférée.'_

Je voulus retrouver Alice, pour éviter qu'elle rencontre Jasper, elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

–Alice ? Appelai-je.

Comme je n'avais pas de réponse, j'écoutais les pensés de tout le monde.

'_Elle est partie chasser.'_

Je me retrouvais avec Jasper dans la même pièce. Il était en train de lire une revue de moto mais ses pensés étaient toutes autres.

'_J'arrive à sentir la peine d'Edward qui me colle à la peau. C'est désagréable franchement mais je ne culpabiliserait pas. Bella et moi sommes ensemble, il doit l'accepter.'_

–Tu pourrais changer de refrain, marmonnai-je.

–Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire mes pensés. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'as aucune gène, répliqua le blond sans lever les yeux vers moi.

–Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu penses si fort, et puis si ça ne te plaît pas que j'utilise mon don dégage d'ici.

–Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je voulais faire. Je comptais annoncer à Esmée et Carlisle que je quittais définitivement la villa, je voulais dire au revoir à Rosalie aussi. Mais puisque tu me le propose si gentiment, je vais aller chercher mes dernières affaires et puis prendre la porte.

Jasper monta l'escalier à vitesse humaine, me narguant avec ses pensés salaces aux sujets de Bella.

–Tu continues, je t'étripe à main nue ! Menaçai-je.

–Laisse-le tranquille Edward, me conseilla Rosalie.

–De toute façon tu es toujours de son côté.

Jasper avait fini d'emballer ses effets personnels, ils avaient parler calmement avec nos parents puis il était parti chasser. Le vampire était dans la cour et tout le monde, sauf Alice, était là pour lui dire au revoir. C'était un déchirement pour Esmée et Carlisle mais ils comprenaient qu'il avait besoin de prendre sa propre route maintenant et qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur avec Bella. Et puis moi je n'allais pas le retenir car je ne supportais plus de le voir. Il était dans sa voiture, prêt à partir quand il m'envoie un message à travers ses pensés.

'_Tu sais ce qui te blesse autant ? C'est que tu sais que tu ne contrôles pas la vie de Bella. Tu as cru être meilleur que moi, meilleur que tout le monde mais tu viens de tomber de très haut. Bella ne t'aime, elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Au final tu es peut-être télépathe mais tu ne sais pas décrypter les pensés des autres.'_

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il n'avait pas tord, je n'avais rien contrôlé avec Bella et ça me faisait chier. Je retrouvais Alice qui pleurait sur le canapé, elle avait une photo dans les mains. Je compris qu'elle regardait une photo de son mariage, elle se faisait du mal pour rien.

–Arrêtes de faire ça Alice.

–Je pensais vraiment que c'était mon âme sœur. On était fait pour être ensemble, on se complétait pourtant. Lui me calmait et je le faisais sourire, c'était un mélange vraiment parfait encore nous et tout le monde nous trouvait parfait. C'est vrai que la vie n'était toujours pas facile avec lui mais je l'aime, vraiment.

–Il t'a aimé Alice. Parfois avec le temps les sentiments s'effacent, mais il ne faut pas croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existaient.

–Je ne sais pas si je souffre ou si je suis énervée, c'est peut-être les deux.

Tout ce que je pouvais pour Alice c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer tendrement. Elle n'était peut-être pas mon âme sœur mais j'aimais Alice plus que personne d'autre. Elle était la plus importante à mes yeux et je l'avais sûrement plus aimé que Jasper.

Toute la nuit, je lui chuchotais des chansons réconfortantes. Quand au matin Alice décida d'aller prendre l'air, je me retrouvais bien seul. J'en profitais pour réfléchir à mon avenir, je n'arriverais pas à rester ici alors qu'il y avait le souvenir de Bella un peu partout, son parfum flottait dans certaines pièces et son rire était trop présent dans ma tête. Entre ça et la mort d'Emmett, l'ambiance était étouffante. Emmett... Je m'étais juré de découvrir la vrai raison de sa mort, car je savais que son exécution était un plan d'Aro. Une rage sans nom m'envahit, venant du plus profond de moi et grandissant à chaque seconde. J'étais probablement le seul vampire capable de découvrir pourquoi Aro avait tué Emmett, et j'allais le découvrir.

Je pris une feuille et je couchais mes au revoir à ma famille.

« _Ma chère famille._

_Je peux comprendre que mon départ est soudain pour vous. Entre la mort d'Emmett, le départ de Jasper et le mien, vous devez vous sentir très mal mais je ne peux pas rester ici. _

_J'ai perdu Bella, bien qu'elle n'a jamais été totalement mienne. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point j'étais fragile jusqu'à ce que je sente mon cœur se briser. _

_Vous avez été là pour moi mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me retrouver. Je vais enfin prendre de bonne décision de pour la famille et si possible je vais venger la mort d'Emmett. Je pars maintenant pour l'Italie et je vais démêler cette affaire, car je n'arrive pas à croire que ce crime reste impuni. _

_Je vous en prie, ne tentez pas de me rejoindre à Volterra car je vais rejoindre la garde pour enquêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais là-bas mais je détruirais Aro. Je vous le jure. _

_Ma petite Alice, reste la fille joyeuse que tu es. Ne sois pas triste pour moi et surveille mon avenir, tu pourras donner des nouvelles à nos parents. Continue de faire des vêtements, à faire des sorties et surtout ne reste pas enfermée dans ta chambre. Offre-toi une nouvelle chambre, achète-toi un chien ou fais ce que tu veux pour retrouver le moral mais ne laisse pas cette ordure détruire la belle personne que tu es. Tu sais que je t'aime et mon amour pour toi est infini._

_Je vous aime tous, prenez soin de vous. »_

Je relus ma lettre avant de la poser en exposition. Je devais voir une dernière fois Bella, pour avoir la force de partir. J'arrivais un peu en retard car Bella était absence, sûrement avec Jasper, alors je l'attendis dans l'ombre. J'en profitais pour écrire une lettre d'adieu pour expliquer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« _Ma tendre Bella._

_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai échoué. Je savais qu'une part de toi aimé Jasper mais je n'avais jamais compris à quel point cette part de toi était grande. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, mes petites attentions et de la patience, tu finirais par m'aimer plus que lui. _

_J'avais faux. _

_Je vous ai vu au bal, danser ensemble. Tu étais si belle, dans ta bulle. Tu dansais si bien contre son corps. Je voyais ton corps bougeait au rythme de vos pas, en douceur. Je sentais ton amour pour lui à travers ses pensés, j'étais tellement jaloux. _

_Au final, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ça je l'ai bien compris. J'ai fermé les yeux durant des semaines parce que je pensais que j'étais meilleur que lui, qu'il était mauvais pour toi. Tu es une petite humaine fragile et innocente et te voilà dans les bras d'un monstre. _

_J'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'autre, te dire que je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec lui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis terriblement mal de cette situation alors je décide de partir. Je vais à Volterra pour enquêter sur la mort d'Emmett. Je vais tout découvrir et éliminer les coupables, je me vengerais. _

_En attendant fais attention à toi, Edward. »_

J'avais déjà prévenu Aro que j'allais venir mais je n'avais pas de date précise alors je savais qu'il m'attendait. Bella arriva enfin, elle était seule. Elle semblait malheureuse, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais je ne devais pas. Bella avait la sale manie de ne jamais ferme sa porte d'entré, j'en profitais pour entrer sans frapper afin de lui déposer ma lettre l'odeur de Jasper était très présente, c'était écœurant. Bella se lavait, je l'entendis chanter doucement comme à son habitude. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard, je quittais l'appartement en claquant la porte. Direction Volterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout petit chapitre c'est vrai mais essentiel ! Petit retour en arrière dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez l'aimer. Je ne dis rien de plus mais je vous donne la chanson : Sex therapy - Robin Thicke <strong>

**Bisous tout le monde ! **


	12. 11) Sex therapy - robin thicke

**Bonjour mes amis ! Alors pour ce chapitre c'est un bon lemon ! Petit retour un arrière assez délicieux je trouve. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Ecoutez vraiment la chanson, ça mets bien dans l'ambiance ! **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Sex Therapy - Robin Thicke

POV Bella

–Si tu t'inquiètes pour mon hymen, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a été déchiré.

Je vis un petit soulagement sur le visage de mon amant. Il avait été tellement sauvage, tellement vampire. J'aimais le vampire qu'il était, celui qui tuait le romantisme et qui était tellement sexy. Il retira son sexe si gros de mon vagin pour mieux me torturer.

–C'est ça que tu veux Bella ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix dominatrice.

–Oui Jasper, domine-moi. Je ne suis rien qu'à toi, je suis ton esclave ce soir.

Je savais qu'il aimait le pouvoir et moi j'aimais me faire dominer par ce vampire, j'avais enfin trouvé celui qui arrivait à me maîtriser et je me laissais faire avec lui. Jasper me pénétra d'un mouvent rapide et brutal, je sentais que je saignais mais je m'en foutais. Il souleva légèrement mon bassin pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration et fit des mouvements très long qui le fit gémir.

–Putain Bella t'es tellement étroite !

J'avais cette réputation au château, j'étais excellente au lit. Je savais comment m'y prendre avec les hommes et pour lui je donnais tout ce que j'avais. Je sentais la chaleur de mon corps augmenter au rythme de ses vas et viens en moi. Avec une main agile, il s'amusa avec mon clitoris, me faisant crier de plaisir.

–Oh Jasper !

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, le plus fort que j'avais jamais connu, il arrêta de toucher mon bouton de plaisir pour se concentrer sur mon vagin. Après plusieurs mouvements, il se déversa en moi et son liquide froid fit monter mon plaisir à son maximum.

–Jas.. Jasper, haletai-je.

Il se retira de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Alors que je pensais qu'il en avait fini avec moi, il retourna vers mon entre jambe et plongea sa langue juste au niveau de mon clitoris sans y toucher. Il fit le tour en donnant de petit coup de langue parfois en mordillant doucement. Quand il se décida à toucher mon paquet de nerf, il posa doucement sa langue et aspira mon clitoris. Je ressentis des sensations nouvelles, des décharges électriques mélangées au plaisir. Après un moment à jouer avec mon point sensible, il mit un doigt à mon entré mais ne l'entra pas dans la fente de mon vagin alors je voulus le faire à sa place avec un mouvement de mon bassin mais Jasper me plaqua sur le lit et retira ses mains de ma vulve. Il me bloquait avec tout son point.

–Bella chérie, si tu bouges j'arrête tout, expliqua Jasper.

–Pardon.

–Tu veux peut-être tout arrêter ? Proposa Jasper avec un regard malicieux.

–Non ! Couinai-je piteusement.

–Je préfère ça alors !

Il reprit sa position initiale et remit son doigt à mon entré. Il jouait avec mes petites lèvres, il pinça et les tira. C'était douloureux, une humaine en aurait eut les larmes aux yeux. Il testait mes limites mais j'étais très réceptive à son toucher, j'aimais qu'il me fasse mal. Il entra son doigt doucement et il fit des petits cercles à l'intérieur de moi. C'était tellement bon, surtout qu'il continuait de lécher mon clitoris en même temps. Il entra un deuxième doigt ce qui fit grogner le vampire que j'étais au fond de moi. Je mis mes mains sur la tête de Jasper caressant ses cheveux soyeux, je sentais les sentiments de Jasper pour moi encore mieux que les miens, c'était euphorisant. Son désir se mélangeait à mon plaisir et je sombrais dans la luxure encore plus que la première fois. Les orgasmes clitoridiens étaient plus forts que ceux vaginales et j'en pris conscience quand je sentis cette boule de plaisir partir du paquet de nerf jusqu'à mon ventre puis remonter dans tout mon corps avant qu'il éclate en moi comme une bulle.

–Je... je vais... Jasper, hurlai-je.

Mon incroyable amant déposa un tendre baiser sur mon clitoris avant de revenir vers mon visage et de m'embrasser doucement. Il caressait mon visage tendrement et me regardais dans les yeux, j'aimais ces moments après l'amour. En temps normal je ne les partageais qu'avec Alec mais maintenant aucun autre ne me toucherait que Jasper.

–Tu ne sembles pas fatigué, constata-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'étais allongée sur lui, dans une position parfaite pour s'endormir mais je dormais pas, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'arrêter de battre et je n'avais ressenti cette sensation.

–Je n'ai pas de dormir, avouai-je.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et je pris son membre dans ma main. Je ne serrais pas trop, préférant faire un touchait léger, sensuel. Je fis un mouvement doux vers le bas puis je remontais de la même vitesse. Je lâchais sa verge pour caresser doucement ses gland. Mon doigt touchait à peine ses boules, je remontais mon doigt sur son torse.

–N'arrête pas, continue.

–Arrêter quoi ? Ça ?

Je pris son sexe dans ma main et je fis un mouvement rapide qui le fit grogner.

–Putain Bella ! Tu sais t'y prendre.

Je lui fis un sourire carnassier puis, d'un mouvement un peu trop rapide pour une humaine, je mis sa verge dans ma bouche. Elle ne rentrait pas entièrement alors avec ma main, je fis un mouvement circulaire autour de son sexe tout en le suçant. Jasper imposa son rythme en se saisissant de ma tête doucement et en accélérant la cadence pour augmenter son plaisir.

–Oh Bella, je vais jouir mais je ne veux pas souiller ta bouche.

Je m'en fichais de ce qu'il voulait, moi je vous sa semence en moi. Je voulais tout de lui. Il se déversa en moi et j'avalais en même temps. Je n'avais jamais avalé de sperme de ma vie, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais mais étrangement, le faire pour Jasper m'excitait.

–T'es vraiment folle, ma chérie.

Je souris de sa taquinerie avant de m'allongeais à ses côtés sur le lit mais il se leva aussitôt.

–Où vas-tu ?

–Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau car je ne pense pas que le goût soit terrible.

–En plus d'être un excellent amant, mon amoureux est intuitif. Décidément, j'ai le droit à l'homme parfait !

Jasper roula des yeux et s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau et une boîte de chocolat à la praline, mes préférés. Je dégustais avec gourmandise mes friandises quand je constatais qu'il me regardait étrangement.

–Quoi ?

–Je trouve que pour une humaine tu es très robuste.

–Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je suis malade tout le temps.

–Tu ne supportes pas le froid c'est tout. Oh Bella tu as du chocolat partout sur ton visage, se moqua Jasper.

Je me mis à rougir, parfois j'oubliais que j'étais un peu trop naturelle en sa présence. Il prit un mouchoir et m'essuya tendrement le visage. J'avais encore du chocolat sur la bouche et il m'embrassa pour le retirer.

–Je voulais voir si le chocolat se mariait bien avec la fraise.

–Alors ?

–Je confirme que les deux ensemble sont succulents.

Il continua de m'embrasser avant de faire voler la boite de chocolat à moitié pleine dans toute la chambre et de m'allonger sur le lit. Il se positionna sur moi de façon à m'empêcher de bouger sans pour autant me faire mal.

–Tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

–Toujours Jasper.

Une seconde plus tard il avait sorti un tube de lubrifiant et en étalait déjà sur mon anus.

–Qu'est-ce que tu...

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait car il pénétra mon minuscule trou. Ce n'est pas que c'était douloureux, bien sûr que c'était douloureux, mais j'étais surprise. Il me laissa m'habituer à son membres un petit moment avant de commencer à bouger. La sensation était incroyable, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant car pour moi c'était impensable.

–Tu vas bien ? Se soucia Jasper.

–C'est encore un peu douloureux mais je commence à avoir du plaisir.

–Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il avait à peine terminer sa phrase que la douleur disparut. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se concentra à nouveau, je savais qu'il prenait du plaisir et pourtant il y allait doucement. Pour m'aider à avoir du plaisir, il joua avec mon clitoris et comme il voyait que je m'habituais à son pénis dans mon anus, il accéléra le rythme pour notre plus grand plaisir.

–C'est tellement bon, murmurai-je.

–Je sais, tes émotions sont incontrôlables.

Ses mots étaient saccadaient à cause de ses coups de reins. À chaque coup, je sentais l'orgasme venir. Quand il explosa en moi, j'eus un spasme qui fit éjaculer Jasper en même temps. Il se retira délicatement de moi et alla se nettoyer puis revint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais eut trois orgasmes d'affilés, j'étais épuisée mais heureuse. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout doucement, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait mit un boxer et je sentis à peine lorsqu'il m'entoura d'une couverture mais j'entendis très bien ses paroles.

–Je t'aime Bella.

Je plongeais dans un sommeil doux, sans cauchemars. Alors que j'étais bercée par l'amour de Jasper, je ressentis une douleur affreuse dans le coup, une douleur qui me réveilla et je regardais vers Jasper. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut.

–Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu as ? M'inquiétai-je.

–Je suis désolé Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Jasper s'éloigna de moi, mais je le rattrapais. C'était normal qu'il voulait mon sang, c'était un vampire. C'était notre instinct de vouloir du sang alors je ne lui en voulais pas.

–Jasper regarde moi.

Je tournais sa tête vers moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente de la honte.

–Je suis égoïste Bella.

–Non tu es un vampire, c'est normal de vouloir mon sang.

–Ce n'était pas ton sang que je voulais Bella. C'était toi, avoua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

–Je ne comprends pas.

–Je te voulais avec moi pour l'éternité, en temps que vampire. Je voulais te transformer, je suis désolé.

Ça aurait effrayé n'importe quelle humaine, mais je n'étais pas humaine. Seul un vampire aurait compris qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une déclaration d'amour, c'était encore plus beau qu'une demande en mariage pour nous. À l'inverse d'une humaine, je me jetais dans ses bras et je l'embrassais en pleurant.

–Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

–Parce que je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, expliquai-je en essuyant mes yeux.

–C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je peux me reposer, quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas et qui me comprend mais surtout quelqu'un qui m'aime.

Jasper m'embrassa et je finis par me rallonger avec lui, je n'avais plus sommeil parce que je me posais beaucoup de question sur la façon d'expliquer à Jasper pourquoi je ne souffrais pas de son venin.

–Jasper, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'expliquer.

–Le fait que ton sang est incroyablement bon ? Devina mon petit ami.

–Oui, est-ce que tu as une théorie ?

–Au début, je pensais que tu étais un vampire. Surtout quand j'ai vu tes yeux devenir rouges mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas manger ni dormir et encore moins être malade alors je ne sais pas.

–Et bien, tu as raison. Je suis un vampire, mais un vampire un peu spécial. Je suis capable d'inverser mon processus de transformation et de redevenir humaine mais j'ai toujours besoin de sang sinon je deviens faible.

Jasper regardait le plafond sans me répondre, il était septique.

–Tu as du sang chez toi ? Animal ou humain peut importe.

–Oui, je vais t'en chercher.

Il revint avec une bouteille contenant le liquide rouge. Je l'ouvris et je sentis l'odeur.

–Du loup et quelques gouttes de sang humain, murmurai-je avant de boire une gorgée.

Je voyais les yeux de Jasper s'ouvrir puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

–J'adore le loup, c'est le seul animal que j'aime.

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Jasper.

–Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit mais je ne savais pas comment le dire.

–Non, ce n'est rien Bella. Je...

Un coup de téléphone interrompit notre discussion.

–Jasper, c'est normal que je ne vois pas ton avenir ? Où es-tu ? Demanda Alice un peu paniquée.

Jasper me regarda, soupira et répondit à Alice.

–Je suis chez moi, avec Bella.

–Oh je vois. Je comprends. Je...bonne nuit.

Alice coupa la conversation et Jasper soupira, il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens et on savait très bien ce que ressentait Alice à ce moment. L'inquiétude d'Alice me revint en mémoire, elle ne voyait plus l'avenir de Jasper, donc cela voulait dire qu'elle était une voyante ?

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si curieuse d'un coup ? Demanda Jasper en m'embrassant l'épaule.

–Alice a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas ton avenir donc ça veut dire qu'elle voit tout ce qui se passe ?

–C'est un peu ça. Les visions d'Alice sont plus ou moins vraies, elles peuvent changer si la personne changent d'avis.

–Je parie qu'elle m'a vu venir.

Jasper détourna les yeux et je sentis sa tristesse.

–Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je ressens tes émotions et je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé.

–Ce n'est pas toi chérie, c'est juste qu'Alice m'a révélé qu'elle voyait Edward se marier avec une femme brune et elle a supposé que c'était toi. Depuis ce jour là, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de toi pour ne pas perturber sa vision.

–Et bien je crois que j'ai tout bouleversé moi-même en tombant amoureuse de toi à ce premier rendez-vous.

Mes paroles rassurèrent Jasper et il m'embrassa avant de me proposer de me ramener chez moi pour que je me change et que je mange quelque chose.

Jasper devait bien repartir auprès de sa famille un jour et moi je devais bien retourner à ma réalité. J'étais et je resterais une Volturi sous les ordres d'Aro. Ce que j'avais appris le matin même m'avait confirmé mes doutes, si Aro connaissait l'étendu des pouvoirs des Cullen, il les ferait emprisonner et je ne voulais pas. J'avais appris ce qu'était une famille grâce au Cullen et comment aimait un parent. Aro ne nous aimait pas, il aimait nos pouvoirs. Nous n'étions rien que des objets de collection pour lui et il se moquait de nos sentiments, notre besoin d'amour et notre liberté. Nous n'étions que de simples pions dans sa partie d'échec. Mon téléphone sonna, me coupant de mes pensés de révolte.

–Allo ?

–Bella c'est Alec.

–Fous-moi la paix, crachai-je avant de vouloir raccrocher.

–Non c'est important. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici mais les choses changent. Des rumeurs disent que les principaux gardes vont quitter le château et en plus un nouveau vampire va rejoindre nos rangs mais je ne sais pas qui.

–Il est enfin temps que les gens se rendent compte de la vrai nature d'Aro.

–Bella... Jane et moi voulons aussi partir mais on t'attend alors ne tarde pas trop à revenir si tu as l'intention de revenir.

–Je ne sais pas Alec.

–Passe-moi Bella, demanda Jane.

Elle prit le téléphone et commença à me poser des questions.

–En quel honneur tu ne sais pas si tu reviens avec nous ? Ne me dit pas que tu as avoué tout ce que tu ressentais avec Jasper ? Tu as couché avec lui ? Tu es officiellement avec lui ?

–Je...

–Non ne me dis rien, tu as décidé de partir avec lui très loin !

–Laisse-moi parler ! Je ne sais pas si je reviens au château, nuance. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui avouer mes sentiments, il a tout compris. Oui j'ai couché avec lui. Je ne sais pas si on est ensemble officiellement c'est tout nouveau.

–Tu es heureuse ?

–Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur.

–Peur ? Mais de quoi ? S'étonna ma sœur.

–De mes sentiments qui sont encore plus fort depuis hier. C'est effrayant alors je ne sais pas quel sera la suite de notre histoire.

–Je veux tout savoir ! Commenta ma sœur. Bon je te laisse mais demain je veux des nouvelles.

Le lendemain, une journée assez chaude pour la saison me poussa à sortir pour profiter. J'étais au beau milieu d'une rue piétonne quand je reçus un message de Jasper me demandant si j'étais disponible cet après-midi. J'allais répondre oui quand il m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa dans le cou.

–Bonjour princesse.

–Salut Charmant, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demandai-je en marchant à ses côtés.

–Outre le fait que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec ma bien aimé, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien puisque hier soir tu ne m'as pas répondu.

–Je me suis endormie de bonne heure, c'est contraignant de vivre comme une humaine.

–J'imagine, devoir manger et dormir souvent alors que tu peux passer du temps à autre chose, répondit Jasper d'une voix sensuelle.

–A bon et quoi ?

J'entendis une musique latine résonner dans la rue. Le beau blond me serra dans ses bras et commença à danser au rythme de la musique sous les regards amusés de certaines personnes. Nous étions bel et bien un couple amoureux et Jasper officialisait ainsi notre relation. Je me laissais aller à la danse c'était bon de se sentir aimer à ce point là. Il termina la danse en m'embrassant chastement, tendrement. Au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Alice qui nous regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là.

–Attends Alice, lançai-je.

–Quoi Bella ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on ne faisait que danser ?

–Je voulais qu'on parle, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

–Je ne sais pas si je suis en état, répondit Alice en me fixant de ses yeux sans son habituelle joie de vivre.

–Tu en as besoin Alice et tu le sais au fond de toi, intervint Jasper. De toute façon je vous laisse, je te retrouve chez toi plus tard princesse.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser avec son ex. lâcheur !

–Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ? Proposai-je.

–Ailleurs qu'ici car les gens ne sont pas discrets quand ils écoutent une conversation.

On alla dans un parc et on se posa sur un banc, l'endroit était calme.

–Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois réagir, avoua Alice.

–Je suis désolée Alice, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

–Je me doute mais c'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Jasper t'attire sans que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive et quand tu t'en rends compte, il est souvent trop tard.

Je prenais le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire sans répondre, elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

–J'ai tout fait pour éviter ça, je t'ai poussé dans les bras de mon frère. J'ai fait exprès de manipuler Jasper pour qu'il culpabilise et j'ai évité qu'il te voit. Je voulais le garder car Jasper est mon premier amour mais je me rends compte que cet amour est mort depuis le premier jour où il t'a vu.

–Je suis désolée Alice, répondis-je sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

–C'est trop tard pour ça Bella, soupira Alice. Tu m'as volé mon mari et tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es simplement désolée, ça ne suffit pas.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle me gifle, j'aurais eu moins mal. Elle se leva puis se retourna vers moi.

–Toutes actions ont leurs conséquences, tout ce paye un jour Bella.

Je rentrais chez moi triste et coupable. Je savais qu'un jour j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec Alice mais je pensais vraiment que cela se passerait mieux, je m'étais trompée.

« _Ne culpabilises pas Bella. Il fallait bien qu'elle accepte un jour que je n'avais plus de sentiment pour elle. Je t'aime et elle ne peut rien changer à ça, c'est ça qui la blesse. Elle ne contrôle plus mes actions. Malheureusement cela a brisé notre moment de complicité mais je compte bien me rattraper plus tard. Bisous ma princesse. »_

J'eus un sourire en ouvrant la porte de chez moi, Jasper savait toujours me remonter le moral. Pour chasser ma morosité, je pris une douche. J'avais mis de la musique pour troubler le silence et avant que j'eus fini de me sécher les cheveux j'entendis la porte d'entré claquer.

–C'est toi Jasper ? Demandai-je dans la salle de bain.

Comme je n'avais pas de réponse, je me rendis dans le salon et j'y trouvais une lettre à mon nom. Une lettre de l'écriture d'Edward. Je l'as lu une fois, puis une seconde fois. Edward partait chez les Volturi pour enquêter sur la mort de son frère. Il allait tout découvrir et c'était ma faute, je lui avais brisé le cœur et il ne supportait pas de me voir avec Jasper. Je pris alors une grande décision, celle de tout révéler à Jasper.

–Jasper, il faut que tu viennes c'est urgent.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le prévoir, on arrive à un tournant de l'histoire. Je vous donne la chanson du chapitre : With me - Sum 41 <strong>

**Euh sinon jeudi c'est mon anniversaire hihi ! Mais ça on s'en moque :p **


	13. 12) with me - sum 41

**Bonjour ! J'ai officiellement 19 ans depuis 2 jours ! Brefouille, passons à notre sujet préféré la fiction ! Bella va révéler son secret à Jasper attention à la sa réaction ! **

Chapitre 12

With me - Sum 41

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir aussi vite ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

Je tenais toujours la lettre d'Edward dans ma main. Elle peser tellement lourd, le poids de ma culpabilité. Jasper me serrait dans ses bras, il était tellement réconfortant. Il m'embrassa doucement, sentant que je n'allais pas bien. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour le repousser légèrement afin de lui parler.

–Edward m'a écrit une lettre d'adieu, commençai-je.

–Oui à nous aussi. Il nous a écrit qu'il partait pour Volterra et qu'il comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il se passe là-bas et pourquoi Emmett est mort.

–Il m'a écrit la même chose à la fin mais je pense qu'il est parti à cause de nous, expliquai-je.

Je fis lire la lettre à mon copain qui fut surpris au début puis soupira en me le rendant.

–C'est tout à fait le style d'Edward de te faire culpabiliser. Il ne faut pas prendre tout au sérieux, ça fait longtemps qu'il avait envie de partir, me rassura Jasper.

–Mais c'est notre liaison qu'il l'a poussé. Je ne fais pas de soucis pour lui, je sais qu'il y arrivera mais c'est ça le problème.

Jasper semblait perdu, il m'observait de ses yeux profonds.

–Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

–Je sais dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il sait passé.

–On le sait tous, c'est un plan d'Aro.

–Oui mais je connais les détails de son plan, avouai-je.

–Comment ça ?

–Tu sais que je suis une vampire, mais au final tu ne sais rien d'autre de moi.

–Je sais que tu aimes la poésie, la musique, tu es une Italienne, tu sembles âgée, tu aimes les vêtements noirs, tu ris facilement, tu aimes sortir, tu ne supportes pas le froid, tu aimes la cannelle, le café bien chaud, tu ne bois pas beaucoup d'alcool. Mais le plus important, je sais que tu m'aimes.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, il savait tellement de chose sur moi mais je ne devais pas craquer et continuer de lui parler.

–Tu as raison pour toutes ces choses, je t'aime c'est vrai. Et puis c'est vrai que je suis âgée, je suis née à l'époque de la renaissance italienne, dans un petit village. J'étais très pauvre, mes parents nous ont abandonné mon frère et moi. Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'eux et c'est tant mieux. J'avais une vie très difficile, mon frère faisait tout pour me nourrir, il travaillait beaucoup et moi je m'occupais de la maison comme je pouvais. Un jour, je me suis réveillée et il était mort. J'ai passé mon enfance dans un foyer pour jeune fille, j'étais le vilain petit canard. J'avais déjà la capacité d'arrêter les battements de mon cœur plusieurs heures, je m'amusais à faire peur aux autres filles. Le mythe du vampire était déjà très présent dans notre pays alors je me faisais passer pour une d'entre eux.

–Très ironique comme situation, sourit Jasper.

–Oui. En grandissant, les gens de mon entourage me considéraient comme une sorcière. J'avais le droit d'être arrosé d'eau bénite tous les matins, j'étais interdit d'entrer dans une église et j'ai eu le droit à un exorcisme.

–La totale quoi, sombre époque.

–Oui. Le pire souvenir c'est quand ils m'ont enfermé pour me faire brûler sur le bûcher, j'étais très jeune, seize ans à peine. J'ai craché sur le prêtre avant de me faire brûler, j'étais déjà une rebelle. Et puis avant que les flammes puissent me toucher, deux vampires jumeaux sont venus me sauver.

–C'est une fin heureux, conclut Jasper en me caressant les bras.

Je laissais mon petit ami comprendre qui étaient les fameux vampires jumeaux.

–Une minute, des vampires jumeaux ? Comme Jane et Alec Volturi ?

–Eux même, souris-je.

–Donc tu es leur progéniture ? Demanda Jasper curieux.

–Non, plutôt leur sœur. J'ai été transformé par Aro en personne, ça faisait des années qu'il me surveillait. J'ai passé tout ce temps au château avec mon frère et ma sœur, c'est ma famille.

–Donc tu... tu es une Volturi ?

–Oui, couinai-je.

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il s'écarta de moi, frappa dans un mur, créant un trou. Je sursautais en voyant son accès de colère, mais je comprenais très bien c'était ma faute car je lui avais caché la vérité.

–Alors tu étais au courant pour Emmett ?

–En même temps que vous, j'ai assisté au procès.

–Alors c'est toi l'enfant prodige d'Aro, sa chérie, son enfant qu'il appelle « la mort » !

–Oui car personne ne connaît mon visage, sauf les personnes qu'Aro veut recruter ou...

–Tuer, continua Jasper à ma place.

Je détournais la tête, ne voulant pas montrer mes larmes.

–Hey chérie, ça ne sert à rien de détourner ton visage. Je peux sentir ta culpabilité, ta honte et ta peur.

Je me jetais dans ses bras qui m'accueillir avec réconfort.

–Je... je ne... veux pas... que... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, sanglotai-je.

–Calme-toi ma puce, me dit-il en me caressant le dos.

Une fois que je fus calmée, je repris la parole.

–Je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne voulais pas la mort d'Emmett, il ressemble tellement à mon frère humain.

–Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as si mal réagi à sa mort, tu l'as vu mourir comme nous mais tu n'avais personne pour te soutenir.

–Jane m'a mise dans un avion juste après sa mort car Aro voulait me parler, et j'étais une proie facile si je restais dans le château alors je suis vite rentrée ici. Heureusement que tu es venu me voir sinon j'aurais explosé avec tous mes sentiments.

–Je me doute, déjà que tu n'allais pas fort quand je suis arrivé.

J'appuyais ma tête contre le torse de Jasper, je respirais son odeur calmement. J'allais tout lui révéler, lui montrer le but de ma mission.

–Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Demanda soudain Jasper.

–Je ne suis pas là en vacance, j'étais en mission.

–En mission ? Répéta le vampire incrédule.

–Viens je vais te montrer.

Je pris sa main et j'entrais dans ma chambre. Je le fis asseoir sur mon lit et j'ouvris mon armoire, je sortis la boite contenant tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ma mission. J'étais stressée.

–Je m'attends au pire vu ton stress, soupira Jasper.

–Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, expliquai-je en posant la boite à côté de lui. Il faut que tu saches que tout ce que tu lirais ou verras, je ne le faisais pas pour le plaisir. J'étais obligée.

–J'ai compris. Je connais la réputation de ton père Bella.

–Je ne suis plus sa fille. Je n'ai plus de parent ! Mais non tu ne connais pas comment que ça fonctionne chez nous.

J'ouvris la boite avec la clé que j'accrochais toujours à mon cou et je révélais enfin à quelqu'un l'objet de ma mission.

Il prit les photos que j'avais fait des mois au paravent chez eux, il fronça les sourcils en voyant des photos de toute sa famille. Il y avait aussi mes petits commentaires, des remarques que je faisais avant d'écrire mes rapports que j'ai vite cessé d'envoyer.

–Edward semble quelqu'un de torturé, lu Jasper. Au moins tu l'as bien cerné dès le début. Rosalie est le chien de garde de la famille, elle protège tout le monde. Alice est le petit trésor de la famille, ça se voit à leur comportement. Les parents sont protecteurs, ils seront plus durs à convaincre. Jasper est...

–Arrête, c'était l'ancienne moi ça. L'espionne d'Aro qui n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi, je ne te connaissais pas encore alors je ne savais pas à quel point...

–À quel point je suis beau, fascinant et précieux ? Sourit Jasper.

–Hein ?

–C'est ce que tu as marqué sur moi. Déjà à l'époque tu étais totalement amoureuse de moi s'en vouloir me le dire.

–N'importe quoi, soufflai-je.

–Oh j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il prit un de mes rapports que je n'avais pas envoyé à Aro.

–Rapport sur les relations familiales, lut-il. Esmée et Carlisle sont les parents de cinq vampires tous transformés entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Rosalie et Emmett sont ensembles depuis, il me semble, de nombreuses années. Ils vivent un amour passionnel, des relations sexuelles fréquentes et ils chassent souvent ensemble.

Il continua de lire ce que j'avais écrit sur le couple puis passa à ma description d'Alice et lui ensemble.

–J'ai l'impression que ce couple n'est pas heureux. Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Alice passe beaucoup de temps avec Edward et celui-ci ne s'entend pas avec le mari de cette dernière. Jasper passe beaucoup de temps avec celle qui considère comme sa sœur, ils sont proches. Rosalie n'aime pas le comportement d'Alice. Je pense que ce couple ne dura pas longtemps. C'est une fail possible à exploiter.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, gênée.

–Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Aro voulait un plan d'attaque, j'en avais trouvé un, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

–Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de moi ? Tu avais un plan en tête et tu as décidé de t'approcher de moi ?

–Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es assis à côté de moi charmant, souris-je en me rappelant ce souvenir.

–Et après ? Tu as décidé d'utiliser ton charme sur moi et une fois que mon couple était détruit, tu es passé à Edward !

Je me levais d'un bon, envoyant valser des feuilles et des photos de sa famille.

–Ne dis pas ça ! Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que ton couple n'était pas fini avant mon arrivé. Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi que tu aimais toujours Alice, Jasper !

–Bella...

–Non, arrête de croire que j'ai tout fait pour te briser car c'est faux ! Je t'aime merde !

J'envoyais valser le pouf en face de mon lit avec tout ma force vampire, ce qui surprit Jasper peu habitué à un geste violent de ma part.

–J'ai tout fait Jasper, tout pour te protéger. Je me suis éloignée de toi pour que tu tentes de sauver ton couple. Quand j'ai entendu tes paroles, que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'ai accepté. C'est pour ça que je me suis rapprochée d'Edward mais la vérité c'est que ça me rendait malade. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'allais moins souvent en cours ? Pourquoi j'étais si pâle ? J'étais malade, je ne supportais pas son odeur. La nuit je rêvais de toi, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour sentir ton odeur de cannelle une dernière fois.

Jasper se leva du lit et me prit dans ses bras, essayant de me calmer. J'étais beaucoup trop énervée pour ça.

–Non Jasper, je ne veux pas me calmer.

–Alors assis-toi au moins à côté de moi et je vais essayer de comprendre tout ce qui se passe mais j'ai besoin de ton aide car je ne comprends pas comment tu es passé de cette fille froide à toi, répondit Jasper en se grattant la tête.

–Et bah on va tout reprendre depuis le début mais avant je vais chercher du sang, j'en ai besoin.

J'avais trouvé l'idée des bouteilles de sang très pratique, j'en avais parlé à Aro mais pour lui c'était inutile. Personnellement, je gardais toujours un mélange de sang humain et vampire chez moi au cas où. Après avoir bu une gorgé, je me sentis plus détendue. Je passais la bouteille à Jasper qui me fit un sourire et puis je repris depuis les débuts mes rapports.

–Pour faire dans le court mon cœur, je vais t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes les fruits de mon enquête. Je suis arrivée peu de temps avant la rentré dans cette ville, ça fait des mois qu'Aro vous surveillent de loin mais il n'avait pas de vampire capable d'avoir un bouclier sauf moi. J'étais en mission quelques mois au paravent, une histoire d'enfant immortel en Inde, et Aro m'a envoyé ici. J'ai été mis au courant de la mission une heure avant de partir, vous étiez un clan menaçant pour nous. Je savais un peu votre situation, et je connaissais le don d'Edward car c'est quelque chose d'Aro aimerait avoir. Mais pas plus. Bref j'ai directement enquêté à la fac, j'ai trouvé votre adresse et j'y suis allé. Quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai vu votre famille, je n'ai rien trouvé de menaçant, vous étiez même banales pour moi. Quand tu es apparu dans mon champ de vision, j'ai voulu courir vers toi et t'embrasser alors j'ai quitté mon arbre et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai continué mes sorties mais une fois que je t'ai vraiment rencontré, je suis tombée sous le charme. Tu représentais l'homme idéal pour moi. Légèrement rebelle, beau, drôle, cultivé et un sourire ravageur.

–L'homme parfait quoi, se venta Jasper.

–Et très humble en plus ! Bref j'ai décidé d'enquêter sur Edward pour satisfaire Aro. Quand j'ai compris que tu ressentais les émotions, j'ai compris que je ne devais rien lui dire. J'ai tout fait pour garder le secret, encore aujourd'hui il pense que tu n'as aucun talent.

–Pourquoi lui mentir ?

–Pour te protéger. Crois-moi qu'Aro fera tout pour détruire votre famille s'il apprend qu'en plus Alice voit l'avenir, vous êtes foutus.

–On pourrait se battre ! Répliqua Jasper.

–Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont plus forts et plus nombreux.

Jasper haussa les épaules, signe qu'il était vaincu, et me donna le reste du sang. Je bus en silence, préférant me taire et le laisser digérer tout ça. S'il ne me quittait pas, j'aurais beaucoup de chance. Ne venais-je pas de lui annoncer que je les avais en partie jeté dans la gueule du loup ?

–Et pour Emmett ? Demanda tout d'un coup le vampire blond.

–J'ai reçu un appel d'Aro me demandant de venir le plus vite possible. Quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire qu'Emmett avait disparu, j'ai fait le lien. J'ai pris l'avion et je me suis rendue directement au près d'Aro pour lui demander des explications. J'ai essayé de plaider la cause de ton frère, j'ai même proposé de m'échanger mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a faire comprendre que si je continuais vous alliez tous le payer. Les jumeaux sont venus me parler, ils voulaient me mettre en garde, j'étais sur la sélect. Aro cherche un moyen de ramener ses troupes à l'ordre et me punir serait le meilleur moyen.

En pensant à tous les moyens possibles qu'Aro employait pour nous torturait, j'eus un frisson que le vampire remarqua. Il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa le dos.

–Tu te mets en danger en gardant tes découvertes pour toi.

–Oui, murmurai-je.

–Ce n'était pas une question, je l'ai très bien compris.

–Si Aro apprend que je lui cache toutes ces choses sur toi et Alice, je suis bonne pour la prison pendant un siècle ou deux. Il va me forcer à redevenir totalement vampire et puis il va m'interdire de sang, je vais commencer à sécher lentement, et juste avant de devenir une pierre il me donnera juste assez de sang pour que je survive et ainsi de suite. Je te verrais probablement mourir, ou souffrir. Il me donnera en cadeau aux nouveaux gardes, je me ferais violer. Je n'aurais plus le droit de voir Jane et Alec. Et puis un jour, quand je sortirais de la prison, j'aurais une chaîne à mon cou. Je deviendrais le chien d'Aro et je devrais regagner sa confiance.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais. J'avais décrit mon possible avenir, un avenir affreux mais probable.

–Aro est-il à la hauteur de sa réputation ? Demandai-je amèrement.

–Oh Bella. J'aimerais t'emmener loin d'ici et de tous, nous pourrions te protéger car dès qu'Edward aura découvert ça il reviendra et nous pourrions vivre heureux. Appelle ta sœur et ton frère, dis-leur de nous rejoindre et oublie les Volturi.

–Je ne peux pas, ils ont d'excellents traqueurs.

–Alors reste-il, ne retourne jamais au château et on se fera tout petit. On arrêtera de gagner de l'argent grâce aux visions d'Alice, je vais contacter mes amis du sud et on ira vivre là-bas.

–C'est tentant de partir loin d'ici avec toi mais Jane et Alec vont en souffrir.

–Alors épouse-moi simplement.

Une semaine était passée depuis la proposition de Jasper. Je n'avais pas encore répondu, que dire de toute façon ? J'avais secoué la tête, et puis j'avais rangé tout dans la boite avant de la remettre à sa place, dans l'ombre. Jasper n'avait pas quitté mon appartement, il semblait étrangement calme. Il avait près de lui une vampire qui avait tué des centaines d'autres vampires par plaisir parfois, et il ne disait rien.

–Je ne te comprends pas Jasper. Tu as en face de toi la Volturi la plus meurtrière et tu ne réagis pas.

–Ce n'est pas la femme que j'aime.

–Je suis Isabella Volturi merde ! La fille d'Aro, la Mort en personne comme il le dit si bien.

–Alors je mourrais dans tes bras, répliqua Jasper calmement.

Je roulais des yeux, en espérant me calmer. J'attendais toujours l'appel d'Alec ou Jane, mais rien ne venait. Le silence radio n'était pas bon en général, j'avais peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. J'avais décidé de quitter l'université et de passer tout mon temps dans les bras de mon compagnon. J'avais compris ça une nuit, alors que Jasper était encore dans un de mes rêves. Je discutais avec Jane à l'écart, elle me parlait d'un futur mariage mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle voulait me parler. Jasper et Alec nous regardaient en souriant et Jane, enfin la partie vampire de moi, me fit comprendre que j'avais trouvé mon compagnon de l'éternité.

–Tu crois vraiment à ça ? Avais-je demandé en me réveillant.

–Qu'est-ce que tu ressens au fond de toi Bella ? Répondit Jasper en me caressant la joue.

–J'ai l'impression d'être légère. C'est comme si tu étais mon centre de gravité, je n'arrive pas à le décrire autrement. Je t'aime comme personne. Je ne me sens complète que lorsque nous faisons l'amour et que nous ne formons plus qu'un. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je me sens voler. Et par dessus tout, j'ai une foi aveugle en toi. Comme si tu étais mon dieu, avouai-je en rougissant.

–C'est la même chose pour moi. C'est ce que ressentais Rosalie pour Emmett, Esmée pour Carlisle. Parfois nous trouvons nos compagnons comme ça, même dans des situations dangereuses.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien et sourit. Depuis cette nuit là, plus personne n'aurait pu me faire douter de son amour. J'étais dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone quand Jasper alluma ma télévision pour y mettre un film. À ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alec.

–Tu te rends compte du temps depuis ton dernier appel ? Beuglai-je.

J'entendis rire Jasper derrière moi.

–Pardon petite sœur mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'appelle car je pense qu'Edward croit que tu es responsable de la mort d'Emmett. Il est dans une colère noire et personne n'arrive à le contrôler, il va tout faire pour te faire revenir ici.

–Je suis dans la merde quoi, soupirai-je.

–En gros. Je vais essayer de tempérer les choses, si je dois l'assommer pour ça, je ne vais pas hésiter.

–Excellente idée, rit de bon cœur Jasper.

–C'est qui derrière toi ? Demanda Jane en arrachant le téléphone des mains de son frère malgré ses protestation.

–Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais très bien merci de me l'avoir demandé.

–Très drôle, ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua Jane.

–C'est mon casse-croûte du moment, plaisantai-je.

–Oh je vois, marmonna Jane. Du moment que tu ne couches plus avec Alec, moi ça me va.

Je vis Jasper ouvrir de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il quitta mon appartement en claquant la porte, je m'énervais contre ma sœur.

–Bravo Jane ! Maintenant Jasper est parti je ne sais où.

–Je le savais que c'était très sérieux entre vous! Tu passes tes journées avec lui maintenant ?

–Oui.

–Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Alec ! On prend le premier avion et on quitte le château, piailla Jane.

–Bah oui bien sûr et donner des soupçons à Aro, bonne idée sœurette !

–Ne vous disputez pas ! De toute façon ne faites rien, je ne veux pas qu'Aro se doute de votre départ. J'aurais besoin de vous s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Jasper, ou même à moi. Vous devez rester ici et ne pas montrer de signe de rébellion car Edward peut lire les pensés à une grande distance. N'utilisez pas votre télépathie non plus, on ne sait jamais.

–Depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? S'étonna Alec un peu plus loin.

–Depuis que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon et que je veux le protéger.

–C'est beau l'amour. On te laisse Bella, dit Jane. Je te rappelle très vite.

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement, je décidais d'aller faire une réserve de sang en allant chasser différents animaux. J'espérais vraiment que Jasper serait rentré à mon retour, il avait les doubles des clés. Sur le chemin du retour, quand il nuit fut tombée, j'achetais de quoi manger et un nouveau film à regarder. C'était un film d'animation qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère.

–Jasper ?

–Je suis dans ta chambre, répondit-il.

–Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais, pleurai-je.

C'était des larmes de soulagement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

–Hey chérie, je suis là. Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais ne savais pas comment m'y prendre alors j'y ai réfléchi.

–D'accord, cédai-je en roulant des yeux.

Jasper rit avant de me tendre sa main. Il m'emmena dans ma cuisine pour me réchauffer mon plat, il n'aimait pas l'odeur mais il s'employait toujours à m'aider pour faire la cuisine. C'était sa façon d'être un peu humain, plus comme moi.

–Un dessin animé ? S'étonna Jasper.

–Je voulais juste oublier nos soucis un instant, expliquai-je.

–C'est la première fois que je vais en regarder un main peu importe du moment que ça te plaît princesse, répondit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Je ne finis pas le film et je m'endormais rapidement, bercée par l'odeur de Jasper. Le lendemain matin, je vis Jasper regarder par la fenêtre, il était soucieux.

–Bonjour ma Bella.

–Salut, croassai-je avec ma voix du matin.

–Tu me feras toujours rire quand tu parles avec cette voix, sourit-il.

–Ouais si tu le dis.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau puis je vins me blottir dans ses bras.

–Il se passe quoi ?

–Rosalie m'a appelé cette nuit, commença-t-il. Elle voulait te parler mais j'ai répondu que tu dormais et elle a commencé à hurler plein de chose à ton sujet, et j'ai raccroché. Alice m'a rappelé en me demandant poliment de venir dès que tu seras réveillée.

–Edward leur a parlé, soupirai-je.

–Oui, conclut-il. Va te préparer, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

J'avais laissé Jasper conduire ma voiture, il était ravi. Je pouvais ainsi manger ma tarte au pomme tranquillement sans me soucier de la conduite, Jasper essayait de détendre l'ambiance mais c'était peine perdue.

–Je vais tout leur expliquer, dit-il.

–Pas la peine, pour eux c'est moi qui ai tué Emmett. Je les comprends d'un côté.

–Mais c'est faux ! C'est ton père qui a fait ça !

–Aro, rectifiai-je. Ce n'est plus mon père depuis qu'il a assassiné Pedro... Enfin je veux dire Emmett.

–Il ressemblait tant que ça à ton frère ?

–Comme deux gouttes d'eaux, répondis-je en terminant de manger.

Nous étions arrivés, je commençais à avoir peur.

–Ils sont tous nerveux aussi, un peu en colère. Rosalie semble sur le point de te tuer, reste derrière moi, m'ordonna-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

–Compris chef.

Il me prit la main avant d'ouvrir la porte et aussitôt une blonde furieuse bouscula mon vampire blond.

–Doucement Rosalie, commença Jasper sans me lâcher la main.

–Pousse-toi Jasper !

–Non tu vas d'abord m'écouter. Je ne suis pas venue vous apporter Bella en pâturage mais pour vous expliquer.

–Mais expliquer quoi ? S'emporta la blonde. C'est la fille d'Aro, c'est l'une d'entre eux.

Je m'écartais de Jasper et je me plaçais droit devant Rosalie.

–Déjà je ne suis plus sa fille et je ne suis pas l'une d'entre eux.

–Pourtant tu t'appelles bien Isabella Maria Volturi ! Répliqua la blonde avec un sourire méchant.

–Mais à quoi tu jouais Bella ? Demanda Carlisle en se levant de son fauteil.

–J'étais l'espionne d'Aro pour lui donner des informations sur vous. Si au début je l'ai fait, j'ai vite compris qu'il était sadique et qu'il me manipulait. J'ai commencé à lui caché des choses sur vous, il ne sait rien des visions d'Alice ni du don de Rosalie ou de Jasper.

–Tu as quand même organisé la mort de mon mari, s'écria Rosalie.

–Non !

La blonde me gifla. C'était un acte de rejet, c'est ainsi qu'on fait comprendre à une personne qu'on ne veut plus d'elle. Je ne ferais jamais parti de leur famille et je l'avais bien compris, même Jasper ne pourrait jamais leur faire accepté ça.

–J'essaye juste de vous protéger mais puisque vous ne voulez pas m'écouter ce n'est pas la peine. Vous voulez une preuve de ce que je dis ? Si Aro serait au courant pour Alice, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait venu la chercher en personne.

J'ouvris la porte d'entré et je quittais cette maison, en pleurant. J'entendais toujours Rosalie parler avec Jasper, il tentait de s'expliquer.

–Non Rosalie je ne suis pas complètement fou. J'ai les preuves de tout ce qu'elle dit, déjà le fait qu'Aro ne soit pas venu en est une !

–Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une stratégie ?

–Parce que ce n'est pas la façon de faire de ce connard. Il attaque, il n'attend pas. Et si Edward pense que Bella est la coupable c'est qu'Aro veut lui faire croire ainsi on la rejette et elle retourne en Italie. Mais moi je ne marche pas dans son jeu, je resterais à ses côtés.

–Alors ça y est, tu as ta compagne et tu ne vas pas retrouver la raison. Tu te jettes dans une mort certaine avec elle ou pis encore, la soumission. Que vas-tu faire si elle doit rentrer ?

–J'irais avec elle.

–Non, s'écria Alice.

–Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Alice, répondit froidement Jasper. J'aime Bella et je sais que vous ne comprenez pas ça mais c'est ainsi.

Il y eut un silence pesant, même moi je ressentais la tension. Puis Carlisle prit la parole.

–Jasper, ça sera Bella ou nous.

–C'est elle.

Il claqua la porte avant de m'enlacer.

–Vient on se casse d'ici Bella, dit-il avant de se remettre au volant.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite chez moi, on passa rapidement dans une rue marchante pour que je dépense de l'argent dans des chaussures ou des choses futiles. Je vis un photographe et je proposais de prendre une photo de nous, je voulais graver l'instant où Jasper m'avait choisi. Sur un des clichés Jasper m'embrassa et sur un autre, il m'enlaça. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Après avoir récupéré nos photos je proposais quelque chose à mon compagnon.

–Si jamais nous devons être séparer, je veux avoir une image de notre couple avec moi. On va se trouver un pendentif chacun et j'y mettrais nos photos à l'intérieur.

–Je ne veux pas te quitter, contredit Jasper.

–On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Fais-le pour moi !

–Très bien Bella.

On se rendit dans une bijouterie qui proposait des pendentifs assez vieux, comme nous. Je trouvais un pendentif rond assez grand, il y avait des gravures dessus : une plume, un petit cœur et des arabesques. J'aimais beaucoup sa couleur cuivré et Jasper se prit un pendentif gravé de centaine de micros symboles.

–Il y a une étoile, un soleil, un cœur aussi, un signe de l'infini. Et plein de petite chose qui forme le dessin.

–Il est beau et il te va parfaitement.

On se prit de longue chaîne, assez longue pour que personne ne remarque notre trésor personnel. J'étais certaine qu'ainsi Jasper resterait avec moi pour toujours où que je sois. En retourna chez moi après le repas du midi, j'avais dévoré une pizza sous le regard amusé de Jasper. Aussitôt mes sacs rangés, je pris mon pendentif dans mes mains, réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Maintenant que ma couverture était grillée, je n'allais pas tarder à recevoir une convocation d'Aro. C'est l'appel d'Alec qui me sortit de mes pensés.

–Bonjour l'Américaine amoureuse, comment vas-tu ?

–Bien, enfin je suppose.

–Tant mieux ! Je t'apporte des nouvelles fraîches de ce matin, Edward et Aro prévoit de te faire revenir le plus vite possible si tu dois partir c'est maintenant !

–Je ne partirais pas.

–Je te mets en garde c'est tout. Oh j'y pense, Jane est totalement hystérique depuis qu'elle sait pour toi et Jasper, c'est vraiment chiant.

Jasper arriva au moment où Alec termina sa phrase, me pria de mettre le haut parleur et prit la parole.

–Bonjour Alec c'est Jasper. J'ai appris que tu avais couché avec ma compagne par le passé, je te préviens que même si c'est du passé et que je me doute que tu n'oserais pas mettre un doigt sur elle, si tu la touches tu es mort c'est clair. Maintenant elle est mienne, quelle soit vampire ou humaine c'est la même chose.

J'entendis Alec rire discrètement et Jane arriva en furie.

–Isabella Maria Volturi ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu vas revenir au château très vite.

–Bonjour Jane, répondit Jasper à ma place. Je te prie d'appeler ma femme par son vrai nom Bella Whitlock.

–Ta femme ? Répétai-je en échos de ma sœur.

–Tu m'as bien entendu chérie, j'en profite d'avoir ta famille au téléphone pour te redemander une nouvelle fois ta main plus officiellement cette fois-ci. Bella, veux-tu devenir ma compagne pour l'éternité en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Il me montrant une magnifique bague en argent avec deux signes de l'infini qui se croisaient.

–Oui, couinai-je au bord des larmes.

–Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, répondit Alec en riant de joie.

C'était donc officiel, je ne m'appelais plus Isabella Maria Volturi mais Bella Whitlock.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime bien l'idée de les marier, et puis j'ai fait une petite cérémonie toute mignonne...<strong>

**La chanson de la semaine prochaine : They don't need to understand - Andy Black **


	14. 13) they don't need to understand

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est le dernier chapitre... Il fallait bien une fin à cette histoire et puisque la mission est terminée, il est temps de faire une conclusion. **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

They don't need to understand - Andy Black

Voilà un mois que je m'appelais madame Whitlock. C'était bizarre de porter cet anneau autour de mon doigt, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Isabella Maria Volturi s'adoucirait au point de trouver l'âme sœur ? Pas moi.

Ça faisait donc un mois que Jane me tenait au courant des dernières nouvelles au château, et je sentais que mon retour approchait. Beaucoup de vampires s'étaient rendu à Volterra pour parler avec Aro, il y avait un vent de rébellion qui approchait et mon châtiment aussi. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Jasper, ça ne servait à rien. Il avait fait le choix de vivre sans famille et il allait bientôt me perdre, la vie était cruelle. Jane me rappela à l'ordre, je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle me disait.

–Bella !

–Quoi ? Marmonnai-je.

–Arrête de penser à Jasper deux secondes et écoute ce que je te dis.

–Je t'écoute là.

–J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas fuir et je te trouve courageuse, dit Jane avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Je pense qu'Aro viendra te chercher d'ici quelques jours au plus tard, Edward a gagné sa liberté en faisant comprendre à Aro que tu avais abandonné la mission pour les bras de Jasper et il compte te punir.

–J'avais compris, répondis-je.

–J'aimerais venir te chercher moi-même pour t'apporter un peu de réconfort, et rencontrer Jasper aussi.

–Comme tu voudras. Tu me laisseras un peu de temps pour lui faire mes adieux avant de m'emmener ? Suppliai-je presque.

–Oui ma puce, je vous laisserais du temps. Tu reviendras la tête haute, plutôt qu'enchaînée.

–Je leur ferais un grand spectacle, je n'ai pas peur de lui tu sais.

–De qui as-tu peur de toute façon ? Plaisanta ma sœur.

–De toi, ris-je.

–Et tu as bien raison !

Nous rîmes ensemble puis le silence retomba, lourd.

–Tu penses venir quand ?

–Dans deux jours Bella, pour contrer Aro.

–Et bien il me reste deux jours avant de quitter ma vie.

–Tu n'es pas obligée, me répéta Jane.

–Bien sûr que si. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre paye pour ma faute, je savais quel serait le prix à payer pour protéger Jasper.

–Comme tu voudras, je te laisse. Profite de lui ma chérie.

C'est à cause de cet appel que je comptais les heures, tristement. J'essayais de cacher mes sentiments et de vivre pleinement ma vie avec mon homme. On fit l'amour une grande partie de la journée, on alla dans un parc profiter des beaux jours qui revenaient peu à peu et puis il me proposa d'aller au restaurant. Quand on rentra chez nous et que je me déshabillais paresseusement dans ma chambre, il vint au près de moi.

–Je sens bien que tu es triste Bella, commença Jasper.

–Hum...

–Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

–Tu sais que lorsque Jane viendra me chercher, je devrais partir pour Volterra. Je ne pourrais plus reculer, et je devrais affronter toute l'assemblée.

–Je sais et je viendrais avec toi, répondit Jasper le regard triste.

–J'aurais le droit à un procès, un peu comme celui de ton frère sauf que je ne me ferais pas tuer. Je suis trop précieuse pour ça.

–C'est ignoble ce qu'il vous fait, ce n'est pas un roi mais un tyran.

–Tu crois que c'est différent ? Tous les rois sont des tyrans.

–Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais maitre de ton corps, alors ça fait de moi ton tyran ? Demanda Jasper en se rapprochant de moi.

–Tu n'es pas un roi mais un prince. Mon prince Charmant, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Jasper me fit tendrement l'amour cette nuit là, ses habitudes légèrement brutes avaient disparu et c'était nouveau pour moi. Avait-il lui aussi l'impression que c'était bientôt la fin ? Pourquoi ressentons-nous toujours cette épée sur nos têtes quand l'heure fatale arrive ? J'avais des sanglots bloqués au fond de ma gorge, je n'arriverais presque plus à parler. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit, j'écoutais Jasper me parler de sa vie, je me créais un maximum de souvenir. Le son de sa voix qui change le soir, son rire sensuel, son sourire ravageur, ses cicatrices qui montrent que mon homme est un guerrier, ses bras protecteurs, son odeur de cannelle et de miel qui me chatouille tout le temps les narines, ses baisers doux et langoureux, sa couleur préféré : le vert émeraude, sa chanson préféré : du country, notre chanson : fall de Ed Sheeran et toutes ces choses qui nous appartenaient. En regardant le levé du soleil, je savais qu'une fois qu'il serait couché ma vie prendrait fin et je retournerais dans mon ancienne vie. Je n'aurais plus Jasper à mes côtés, plus personne que Jane et Alec. C'était déjà ça, ils ne m'abandonneront jamais eux. J'étais allongée sur le torse de Jasper, nous étions nus et personne ne parlait. Il étudiait mes émotions et je résistais pour ne pas pleurer.

–Embrasse-moi Jasper, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Il me donna un baiser doux, sans cette impression d'urgence. Je me disais que je pourrais rester ainsi des heures entières, toute la vie peut-être. Je pris une douche, voulant me remettre les idées en place et puis je m'étais décidé à prendre le châtiment, je n'allais pas le regretter maintenant ! Je décidais donc d'oublier le reste du monde le temps que je pouvais avec Jasper. C'est au milieu de la nuit, alors que je dormais paisiblement que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

–Reste au lit, j'y vais.

Jasper se rhabilla rapidement, ferma la porte de ma chambre et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa voix savoir que c'était Jane. Ma bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater. Je mis une chemise de Jasper qui traînait et un sous-vêtement avant les rejoindre.

–Jane ! Appelai-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

Même si sa venue n'était pas dans de bonne circonstance, j'étais heureuse de la voir. Je n'avais pas vu Alec derrière elle, qui n'osait pas me regarder.

–Alec, saluai-je froidement.

Jasper se mit devant moi, il m'aimait pas qu'un homme me voit dans cette tenue, même mon frère. Pour lui, j'étais sienne et personne n'avais le droit de voir mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa jalousie et sa possession augmenter.

–Je vais me changer, déclarai-je.

J'enfilais un pantalon léger et confortable tout en écoutant leur conversation.

–Alors comme ça tu as réussi à dompter le fauve !

–Et oui Alec, je sais m'y prendre avec Bella.

–Le truc avec les animaux sauvages c'est de savoir ce qui les calme.

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup.

–J'entends Alec ! Et l'animal sauvage elle t'emmerde.

Jasper rit de bon cœur, Jane l'imita et je m'installais avec eux autour de la table.

–Alors c'est l'heure ? Demanda rapidement Jasper.

–Nous avons attendu le plus vite possible mais Aro part demain soir. Le temps de reprendre l'avion et tu arriveras juste au moment où il quittera le château.

–Le vol est dans combien de temps ? Interrogeai-je.

–Ce matin à 9 heure. Mais on part à 6 heure du matin Bella, pour être à l'heure.

J'échangeais un regard avec Jasper. Il se souvint de ce que je lui avais dit, tout prenait fin maintenant.

–On va vous laisser tranquille, et on revient te chercher, dit ma sœur en se levant.

Une seconde plus tard, nous étions seuls. Jasper me lança un regard lourd de reproche, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

–Alors tu t'en vas ?

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Répliquai-je.

–Je ne sais pas, que tu vas te battre pour nous par exemple.

–C'est ce que je fais ! Si tu viens avec moi, tu vas le regretter.

–Mais je serais avec toi, je m'en fou de la dictature. Ensemble, on y arriva alors que sans toi... Sans toi je ne peux plus vivre Bella. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que demain je ne te verrais pas te réveiller.

–Je n'ai pas le choix Jasper, pleurai-je.

–Je le sais Bella, répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Il m'emmena sur mon lit et me fit l'amour passionnément. Notre histoire prenait fin comme elle l'avait commencé, dans la passion. Les jumeaux me rappelèrent que la fin avait sonné, qu'il était l'heure de partir. J'embrassais une dernière fois Jasper.

–N'oublie pas, je suis toujours là.

Je montrais le pendentifs que Jasper portait en souriant tristement. Je regardais mon mari, je ne voulais pas partir.

–Allez Bella, il faut y aller, me rappela Jane.

Jasper se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'offrit un dernier baiser passionné. Je sentis une de ses larmes s'écraser contre ma joue, c'était affreux de ressentir ses sentiments. Il était encore plus déchiré que moi, c'était pire pour lui je crois.

–Je t'aime Jasper.

Je quittais mon appartement en sanglotant, je ne voulais que ça se finisse comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste ! Jane me mit un bras autour de mes épaules et ce simple geste me fit du bien, Alec était derrière nous à téléphoner. Il semblait préoccupé et nous fit accélérer le pas. De ce que je comprenais de la conversation, le vol était avancé. Dans la voiture, Jane me passa une robe et la cape des Volturi. Je me maquillais en sombre, redevant la fille d'Aro. Je séchais mes dernières larmes avec un mouchoir et je me promis que je me vengerais d'Aro, même s'il allait me punir c'est moi qui avait gagné.

On arriva à l'aéroport peu de temps avant de départ de l'avion, plusieurs personnes regardaient notre tenue, c'était certainement étrange de voir trois personnes habillaient de la tête au pied en noir avec de longue cape. Un petit garçon me demanda si nous étions des supers-héros.

–Oui et on va en missions secret dans un endroit magique, souris-je.

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et alla tout raconter à ses parents, ça me fit sourire.

–Jasper t'a vraiment changé, commenta Alec.

–Quoi tu veux que je redevienne Isabella Maria Volturi ? La nouvelle Bella ne te plaît pas ?

–Je n'ai pas dit ça Madame Whitlock. Mais ne sois pas trop douce devant Aro, montre lui tes crocs.

–Tu me connais, répliquai-je en souriant méchamment.

En arrivant sur la terre ferme, j'envoyais un message à Jasper lui disant de détruire toutes les preuves que j'avais collecté, tous mes rapports, enfin le contenu de la boite. Une fois arrivé à l'entré de Volterra, je me répétais mentalement de ne pas craquer, de me montrer forte.

Le château n'avait pas changé, enfin pour moi si. Il était froid et hanté par des souvenirs de morts et de douleur, je n'aimais plus ce lieu. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, mon cœur battais encore plus vite. J'ouvris le pendentif et je regardais la photo de Jasper, c'était cette image que j'emporterais partout avec moi. J'ouvris les portes du château avec toute ma force, les gardes à l'entrée furent surpris de ma visite.

–Bella ! Nous ne pensions pas te voir si vite.

–Tu as cru que j'allais ramper devant Aro comme un vulgaire garde comme toi ? Je suis Bella Whitlock et pas n'importe qui.

Je relevais fièrement la tête, j'étais cruelle avec lui mais je ne devais pas montrer à quel point j'avais changer. Les jumeaux me suivirent jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône. Alec me fit un hochement de tête et j'ouvris la porte avec toute ma grâce.

–Aro ! Appelai-je en souriant. J'ai entendu dire que tu venais me chercher, j'ai donc décidé de venir moi-même.

–Mon enfant, me voilà bien surpris par ton arrivé. Ne t'ai-je donc jamais appris à signaler ton entrée de façon à ne jamais importuner ton vieux père.

–Mon père ? Celui qui cherche à me punir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Je n'appelle pas ça un père.

–Isabella Maria Volturi ne soit pas insultante envers moi.

–Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je suis Bella Whitlock maintenant.

–Peu importe le nom, la personne reste la même. Et tes paroles donnent raison à ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, tu as donc abandonné ta mission pour te consacré à tes amours.

–Si tu le dis. Je suppose que j'aurais le droit à un procès comme tout le monde ? Répliquai-je en gardant mon sourire.

–Exactement, je ne fais pas de différence.

–Quelle chance, je vais être punie pour l'exemple public.

–Le procès aura lieu demain soir, rejoins tes appartements en attendant. Oh Jane et Alec, si vous tentez la moindre chose, vous serez également punis.

Je roulais des yeux en passant devant mon père, bousculant plusieurs gardes par la même occasion. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, seule. Je voulais me reposer avant d'affronter grand jury demain soir. J'avais le droit à quelques heures de repos avant de me faire brûler sur le bûcher.

–Bella, il est l'heure, me dit Jane à travers la porte.

–J'arrive.

J'ouvris la porte. Devant moi se trouvait une sœur complètement ravagée par la tristesse, elle semblait dans un état pire que le mien. Le premier jour de ma vie vampirique, elle s'était promis de me protéger toute la vie et elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué.

–Ce n'est pas ta faute Jane, ne culpabilise pas.

–Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

–Je ne peux pas te lire, ça le mettrais en danger.

Jane comprit que je parlais de Jasper, depuis que nous étions ensemble j'avais absorbé un peu de son don. Je pouvais ressentir les émotions des personnes qui m'étaient chers mais pas des autres. Alec nous retrouva au détour d'un couloir, il était nerveux.

–J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui allez avoir le droit à un procès. Arrêtez, vous allez me faire peur.

–Tu vas prendre très cher Bella, commenta sombrement Alec.

–Je sais.

On entra dans la salle blindée de vampire. Jamais un procès avait attiré autant de monde ici, c'était un grand événement pour eux. Je vis au loin Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux, avait-elle vu mon avenir ? J'en doutais.

Je me plaçais à ma place, en face d'Aro et il commença son habituel discours quand un garde devait répondre de ses actes.

–Mes frères, nous sommes ici pour un événement bien triste. Nous avons été trahis par l'un d'entre nous et bien sûr nous allons obtenir justice. Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis injuste. Je punie sévèrement chaque clan commentant une faute mais je punie mon propre clan. Nous sommes réuni pour le procès de ma chère fille, Isabella Maria Volturi.

–Je m'appelle Bella Whitlock, rectifiai-je.

–Ne me coupe pas Isabella, menaça Aro.

–Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir, c'est un peu tard pour ça.

–Comme je disais, le procès de Bella Whitlock récemment mariée, m'attriste grandement mais la justice reste la justice et je suis parfois obligé de faire des choses que je voudrais éviter.

Aro fit une pause théâtrale puis reprit.

–Ma fille, que peut d'entre vous ont eu la chance de voir son doux visage, s'est vu confier une mission importante. Je l'ai envoyé observer les habitudes d'un clan qui devenait de plus en plus grand et je voulais étudier leur façon de vivre en harmonie avec les humains pour m'en inspirer. Elle devait me rendre des rapports précis sur leur façon de faire, de s'alimenter et leur habitude de vie. Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient intéressés pour nous rejoindre puisque leur chef, Carlisle Cullen, est un ami personnel. J'ai laissé carte blanche à ma fille, c'est sûrement là ma seule erreur, pour les approcher. Beaucoup de gardes pourront confirmer, notamment son frère Alec, que Bella n'est pas un vampire a qui on résiste. Elle aime séduire et elle accumule les conquêtes d'une nuit sans aucun remord mais je l'aimais quand même. Elle a réussi à faire tourner la tête du pauvre Edward Cullen, tombé sous le charme de ma fille, il s'est brûlé les ailes. Elle a réussi à s'infiltrer chez eux, se mêlant aux Cullen et elle continuait toujours ses rapports. Ensuite Bella a décidé de s'attaquer au couple de la pétillante Alice Cullen et du charmant Jasper Hale. Ma fille a toujours voulu les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir et elle a décidé d'avoir Jasper, alors qu'il était déjà marié.

Je soupirais car son résumé était faux. Il fit une autre pause théâtre, juste le temps que la foule réagisse.

–Comme je vous l'ai dit, Bella a brisé le cœur d'Edward et puis elle a cessé de m'envoyer des rapports, sans me donner d'explication. Si mon but était de recruter de nouveau talent chez nous, Bella m'a envoyé Edward mais ce n'était que pour noyer le poisson car elle m'a caché des informations sinon elle serait rentré avec Edward.

–C'est bon t'as fini ? Me moquai-je. Tu veux un Oscar pour jouer si bien la comédie. Tu veux pas passer la seconde, qu'on en finisse, j'aimerais bien être punie rapidement.

–Je vais faire appel à des témoins. Je vais en premier appeler Edward Cullen.

Je vis le vampire traverser la foule et se mettre entre moi et Aro.

–Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous me dire quelle était la nature de votre relation avec Bella.

–Au début j'ai connu Bella par hasard, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, elle était sincère avec moi. Elle connaissait Jasper avant moi mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis puisqu'il n'était pas libre. Elle est devenue très amie avec Alice, ma sœur, et elles passaient beaucoup de temps à parler. J'essayais de me rapprocher de Bella mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement séduite alors j'ai redoublé d'effort. Le couple d'Alice et Jasper battait de l'aile depuis un moment et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se séparer. Finalement Jasper a déclaré haut et fort qu'il n'aimait pas Bella mais Alice et c'est là que Bella a changé d'attitude. Elle était plus proche de moi, parlait moins avec Alice. Elle ignorait totalement Jasper et semblait tout le temps dans ses pensés. Un jour, Bella a reparlé avec Jasper et j'ai bien senti qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. C'est lors d'un bal organisé par leur université qu'ils se sont laissé aller. Ils se sont dévoilés leur sentiment et j'ai bien compris que Bella c'était joué de moi pour s'approcher de lui. J'ai décidé de vous rejoindre pour oublier ma peine.

–Je vous remercie. Donc pour vous Bella s'est totalement concentré sur Jasper ?

–Oui c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vous a pas envoyé de rapport. Elle n'avait que lui dans la tête.

–Je vois, vous confirmez donc qu'elle n'a pas essayé de repartir avec vous.

–A non, elle voulait Jasper et elle l'a eu c'était le plus important pour elle.

L'interrogatoire continua ainsi toute la nuit sur les questions que j'ai posé à Edward, sur mes habitudes avec eux. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait, sauf Edward. Il se venger de mon choix, il m'enfonçait au fil du temps.

–Est-ce que Bella m'a caché des informations sur votre famille ?

Edward se tourna vers son père, il haussa les épaules et son regard dériva sur Jasper. Jasper ! Il était là, me regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je devais lutter pour ne pas le rejoindre, m'excuser encore une fois et lui ordonner de fuir loin d'ici.

–Oui, avoua Edward.

–Quelle information ? Sourit Aro.

–Jasper a un don, il ressent les émotions des gens.

–Arrête Edward, criai-je. Tu crois vraiment que j'en vaux la peine ? Détruire encore plus ta famille, la mettre en danger, elle ?

Il savait que je parlais d'Alice, il l'avait compris.

–Elle savait aussi que Rosalie voit les auras de chaque personne, elle identifie la personnalité.

–Je vois, alors Bella est donc coupable. Je vous remercie Edward, vous pouvez rejoindre votre famille.

–Ordure, cria Jasper.

–Monsieur Hale ou Whitlock, devrai-je dire. Je suis content d'entendre votre voix puisque c'est vous que je voulais entendre maintenant.

–Non, répliquai-je.

–C'est moi qui commande Bella !

–Monsieur Whitlock.

Jasper s'avança, me regarda et me sourit. C'était un sourire inquiet, chaque mot déciderait de mon avenir. Ne te mets pas en danger, mon amour.

–Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance du mari de ma fille. Je crois que je me dois de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, et surtout de vous souhaiter un bon courage avec Bella.

L'assistance gloussa.

–De ce que m'a dit Bella, elle ne vous considère pas du tout comme son père. Vous n'êtes qu'un tyran pour elle, et en voyant tout ce cinéma, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

–Je vois que vous avez le même caractère tous les deux, c'est charmant. Dîtes-moi, comment se passent vos relations avec elle ?

–Et bien c'est très intense. J'ai en général trois ou quatre orgasmes avec elle par nuit. Sans compter que le matin, nous faisons l'amour dans le lit, une autre fois dans la douche et puis la journée il nous arrive de nous arracher les vêtements pour se faire l'amour comme des animaux.

J'éclatais de rire, l'insolence de Jasper était délicieusement drôle.

–Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son attention.

–Moi aussi princesse.

–C'est touchant tout ça mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous êtes des compagnons de l'éternité.

–Je ne sais pas, on dit que la première année de mariage est la plus dure. On verra une fois le cap atteint, sourit Jasper.

Je gloussais à nouveau, ce qui énerva Aro.

–Monsieur Whitlock ! Reprit Aro sévèrement. Ce n'est pas une cour de récréation.

–Non c'est une cour d'exécution, comme vous avez fait à mon frère.

Aro parut déstabilisé de l'affront de mon mari.

–Ce n'est pas le sujet actuel. Edward nous a confié que vous sentez les émotions des autres, avez-vous des détails à nous donner ?

–Non, répondit Jasper sans quitter mon regarder.

–Il dit donc la vérité ?

–Oui mais Bella ne savait rien.

–Oh je vous en prie mon cher, ne jouez pas à ça. Je sais que c'est votre femme mais ne me mentez pas.

–On a fini ? Demanda Jasper en soupirant.

–Avez-vous un mot à ajouter ?

–Oui j'aimerais dire que Bella n'est pas le monstre que vous dites. Alice peut en témoigner, notre couple n'allait pas bien. Je n'étais plus attirée par elle depuis des mois et quand j'ai vu Bella, j'ai compris que je la voulais. C'est moi qui ai séduit Bella, j'ai usé de tous mon charme. Et je voulais surtout dire que je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'ils diront Bella.

Jasper se précipita sur moi pour m'embrasser, un baiser urgent, douloureux. On nous sépara, parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de contact avec d'autre vampire. Je savais que ça serait mon dernier baiser en temps que vampire libre. Aro allait bientôt rendre sa sentence, il m'avait déjà rendu coupable de toute façon.

Il continua de parler de moi, à quel point je l'avais déçu et j'avais sali son nom. Nous y voilà, le moment fatal.

–Bella Whitlock, pour avoir trahi mon autorité et m'avoir menti ainsi qu'avoir abandonné ta mission je te rends coupable. Et par mon nom et mon rang, je te condamne à l'enfermement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu seras interdit de visite en dehors des plus hauts membres du château. Je t'épargne la mort puisque tu es mon enfant et que je ne peux pas me résigner à faire ça. Tu n'auras plus ton rang de princesse ni de privilégiée, tu deviendras une prisonnière. Tes appartements seront vidés, tes affaires distribuées, et surtout tu vivras dans une cellule du sous-sol.

Je regardais Jasper, le cœur battant. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je ne voulais pas craquer pas maintenant.

–Je te laisse faire tes adieux à Jasper. Vous avez cinq minutes.

La pièce se vidèrent d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus que moi et Jasper.

–Je... Je ne vais pas tenir Jasper. J'ai be...besoin de toi, sanglotai-je.

–Calme-toi chérie. Je suis là pour le moment, je vais lui demander de me garder dans ses rangs en échange de ta liberté.

–Non, je refuse. Jasper tu dois partir et ne jamais te retourner. Je t'aime et je fais ça pour te protéger, tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, c'est suffisamment dangereux. Aro ne négocie pas, il prend tout. Si tu demandes ma liberté en échange de tes services, il te fera capturer aussi.

–Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, s'écria Jasper.

–Je ne serais pas seule, les jumeaux font partis des privilégiés.

Je me blottis contre son torse, pour oublier une courte seconde que j'allais souffrir d'ici trente secondes.

–Je t'aime Bella.

Les gardes arrivèrent pour m'emmener,on me retira ma cape, je ne faisais plus parti des leurs.

–N'oublie jamais princesse, je serais toujours là, dit Jasper en montrant son cœur.

Il m'embrassa doucement, me faisant ses adieux une toute dernière fois et puis avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, je fus emmener loin de lui. Dans ce qui serait mon enfer.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était le dernier chapitre les amis ! Il reste l'épilogue et comme vous voyez notre petit couple ne pourra plus être ensemble. Une petite larme à l'oeil ! dernière chanson de la facfiction : Happy Ending - Mika<strong>


	15. épilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardon pour le retard mais je profite des derniers jours de vacances pour sortir ! En route pour l'épilogue. **

**petite conseil : prenez un mouchoir !**

* * *

><p>Épilogue<p>

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps j'avais passé entre ces quatre murs ? Je ne sais pas. Le temps n'avais plus d'importance ici, plus rien n'avais d'importance. Au début, je voyais beaucoup de monde. Parfois des amis, des curieux mais aussi des hommes venant me violer. J'étais un objet de foire pour eux, c'était drôle de voir la fille d'Aro dans cette crasse et dans une détresse permanente. Au début j'espérais que Jasper viendrait me chercher même si je lui avais dit de fuir et puis j'ai fini par m'éteindre. Pourtant Jane et Alec venaient souvent me voir, au moins une fois par jour. J'avais le droit à un plateau de nourriture et un peu de sang. Si je l'avais bu au début, j'avais fini par le refuser.

–Tu dois boire Bella, m'ordonna Alec.

–Pourquoi Alec hein ? Continuer de vivre dans une cage ? Me faire violer ?

–Pour Jasper, chuchota mon frère.

Je me blottis un peu plus dans ma couverture, pour me protéger. J'avais garder mon collier comme un bouclier, c'était une des rare chose qui me faisait encore sourire.

Lentement, je me sentais mourir. Je l'avais accepté. Si je buvais pas de sang, je ne pouvais me régénérer et mon sang devenait comme un poison.

–Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ma chérie, soupira Jane à l'autre bout de la grille. J'aimerais pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au château ?

–Oh et bien, il y a plein de nouveaux gardes. Ta chambre est toujours vide, et puis Aro essaye toujours de recruter de nouveaux membres mais au final, il a perdu toute crédibilité depuis ton procès.

–Combien de temps déjà ? Murmurai-je.

–Cinq année déjà, répondit Jane en me souriant tristement.

–Je me demande ce qu'il fait, dis-je pensivement.

–Il pense sûrement à toi, me réconforta ma sœur en se levant.

–Je ne sais pas.

Je n'avais plus parlé depuis ce jour. J'avais laissé le temps couler, ma maladie gagner du terrain au fil des mois. Je passais mon temps à dormir, à penser. C'était principalement des souvenirs avec Jasper, je m'enfermais dans une bulle de bonheur presque jamais rompue. Parfois Jane venait me voir, un jour elle eut le droit d'ouvrir la grille pour prendre ma température.

–Tu es tellement froide Bella, ce n'est pas normal.

Je haussais les épaules en refusant les médicaments. Je ne voulais me soigner, ni de sang. Je voulais mourir. Ma sœur me prit dans les bras, pleura longtemps puis retourna à ses habitudes, me laissant tranquille. C'est un matin alors que je sentais mon cœur encore plus ralentir que j'appelais mon frère et ma sœur, la fin était proche. Je devais écrire à Jasper.

–Je vais bientôt mourir, dis-je d'une voix sans émotions.

–Ne dis pas de bêtise, s'énerva Alec.

–Écoute mon cœur, répondis-je.

–Il ne bat presque pas, commenta Jane.

–C'est pour ça que je dois lui écrire une lettre. Je dois faire ça. Peut-être qu'un jour il viendra et vous lui donnerait. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ici de toute façon.

Alec hocha la tête et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec de quoi écrire. Je rédigeais une lettre pour lui et puis je demandais à mon frère et ma sœur de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin, je ne voulais pas mourir seule.

J'avais cru que j'aurais le droit à une histoire heureuse. Mais au final, toutes les histoires d'amour ne se finissent pas bien. Je sentais la mort me gagner, plus que quelques secondes. Un ange vint me chercher, un ange blond. Il était beau, il me tendait la main. Je voulais le suivre, j'avais gagné le droit de me reposer.

–Pardon Jasper.

POV JASPER

voilà dix années que ma Bella était enfermée dans le château de Volterra. J'avais fait la promesse de ne pas chercher à la libérer et j'avais tenu ma parole. J'avais essayé de refaire ma vie, tout en pensant à elle jour et nuit. J'avais quitté Washington une fois que j'avais récupéré toutes les affaires de Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'Aro mette la main dessus. Son odeur flottait partout autour de moi, elle ne me quittait jamais. Parfois je sentais sa présence, quand il était tard en Italie et qu'elle devait dormir. Le lien avait vite disparu et je me suis dit qu'elle m'avait oublié alors j'ai tenté de faire la même chose.

–Tu penses encore à Bella hein ? Demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

J'étais assis sur le garde-fou du balcon.

–Je pense toujours à elle le soir, avouai-je.

–Ça fait maintenant dix ans que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Tu as fini par retourner avec Alice et tu sembles heureux, sauf le soir.

–C'est vrai que j'ai l'air heureux mais c'est comme toi Rose. Toi aussi tu as continué de vivre, tu as même adopté un petit garçon. Tu continues de vivre mais tous les soirs tu penses à lui quand Em dort.

Elle avait appelé son fils Emmett, c'est dire si elle vivait toujours pour son mari. Moi je n'avais pas voulu avoir d'enfant, même si Alice avait proposé qu'on adopte un petit humain. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on m'appelle papa sans la présence de Bella. J'espérais qu'au bout de tant d'années, Bella serait enfin libre et avec les jumeaux. Il m'arrivait souvent de penser à eux, ils étaient si protecteurs envers ma femme.

–Ton filleul me demande souvent pourquoi tu es tout le temps malheureux, soupira Rosalie.

–Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Souris-je tristement. Il ne sait même pas que nous sommes des vampires, il pense juste que son tonton préféré est un magicien. Il n'a que six ans, alors c'est mieux de ne rien lui dire.

–Il pense que tu es malheureux à cause d'Alice. Il m'a dit l'autre soir dans son lit qu'elle était méchante avec toi, de te faire autant pleurer. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas elle et il m'a répondu qu'il ne comprenait rien aux adultes et que d'abord tu étais trop nul et puis voilà, rit doucement Rosalie.

–Il a vraiment la façon de parler d'Emmett ! Souris-je.

Il n'avait pas tord. J'étais nul d'agir ainsi, faire semblant d'être heureux et craquer quand personne n'était là. Le lendemain, j'étais dans le parc avec Em. Il jouait au ballon avec un de ses amis, Rosalie travaillait dans un garage automobile, une façon comme une autre de passer ses journées. Je gardais souvent Em, moi aussi ça me faisait du bien d'occuper mes journées. J'imaginais souvent une Bella maman, au ventre arrondi entouré de notre premier enfant.

–Dis tonton, pourquoi ton regard il est triste comme ça ? Demanda Em.

–Je pense à quelqu'un, expliquai-je vaguement.

–Tu penses à tata ?

–Non une autre femme.

–Ta chérie d'amour ? Sourit Em.

–Si on veut, répondis-je en souriant.

–Et bah moi j'aimerais bien trouver une chérie comme mamie. Parce qu'elle cuisine super méga bien et en plus elle est trop gentille. Et toi ton amoureuse elle est comment ?

–Elle est très drôle. Parfois elle parle méchamment mais c'est pour embêter les gens, elle n'est pas méchante.

–Elle sait faire les gâteaux comme maman ? Demanda Em en mangeant son goûter.

–Je ne sais pas, elle achète souvent des plats dans des magasins, un peu comme tonton Edward quand il n'a pas réussi à cuisiner.

–De toute façon tonton Edward il est bizarre, chuchota Em dans mon oreille.

Je ris avec mon petit bonhomme.

–Pourquoi tu restes avec tata si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

–Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en souriant tristement.

–Tu devrais faire ton tour de magicien super rapide et aller retrouver ta chérie. Et si tata elle est triste et bah je serais son amoureux.

J'ébouriffais la tête de mon filleul et je le ramenais chez sa mère. On avait tous déménagé dans une petite ville tranquille, du nom de Forks. C'était la ville que Bella nous avait dit avoir habité pendant sa période scolaire. On habitait tous une maison différente, j'habitais seul enfin avec mes souvenirs. Alice vivait chez nos parents et Edward restait Edward. Toujours solitaire, mélancolique et triste. Je ne lui adressait plus la parole et on s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être côte à côte lors de notre réunion de famille. Ce soir là, Rosalie avait demandé à Alice et nos parents de venir chez elle.

–Je suis heureuse de vous voir, ça faisait longtemps.

–Oui c'est vrai, je suis heureuse de voir mon petit-fils.

–Oh Jasper, je t'ai trouvé un voyage à faire. Je sais que tu aimes voyager dans le monde entier alors je nous ai trouvé un endroit sympa.

–Où ? Demandai-je sans regarder Alice.

–Costa Rica.

–Génial, dis-je sans conviction.

Personne ne fis de remarque car Em nous écoutait. Je ne pouvais pas dire le fond de ma pensée, pas maintenant. Une fois le petit garçon couché, je pris la parole autour d'un verre de sang que nous partagions ensemble.

–Dix ans, murmurai-je.

–Ne commence pas, intervint Carlisle.

–Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est devenue tabou dans cette famille, c'est ma femme.

–C'est moi ta femme, contredit Alice.

–Ma femme s'appelle Bella Whitlock et non Alice Cullen.

–On peut parler en privé ? Demanda Alice en se levant.

Elle m'indiqua le petit jardin et je la suivais.

–Je sais que je suis ton deuxième choix et que dans ton cœur il n'y a qu'elle. Mais elle est partie Jasper, tu ne peux pas la revoir.

–Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'appelles Alice Cullen et que tu décides de l'avenir des gens. Maintenant ça suffit, je vais la retrouver, peu importe ce que je trouverais.

–Et Em ? Tu as pensé à lui ? C'est toi l'image qu'il a pour père. Il va être tellement malheureux si tu disparais de sa vie et tout ça pour quoi ? Une fille qui a causé la mort d'Emmett.

–Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! M'emportai-je. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle.

Je retournais à l'intérieur, Rosalie m'attendais au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

–Tu fais le bon choix mais je t'en prie, reviens ici.

–Peu importe ce qui m'attends là-bas je te promets d'essayer de revenir.

Rosalie m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra dans ses bras.

Une fois arrivé à Volterra, je ne pus expliquer la sensation que j'avais. Un mélange d'angoisse, de douleur et de terreur. Ce n'était pas d'Aro que j'avais peur mais de ce qu'on me dira sur Bella, le pire c'est que j'avais un terrible pressentiment. Je me signalai à l'accueil du château, demandant à voir Aro.

–Il n'est pas là, mais Jane et Alec sont là.

–Je vais donc parler avec eux, répondis-je.

–Très bien, je les fais venir.

Je patientais dans un salon très luxueux, il y avait des magazines, des bouteilles d'eau pour les humains et plusieurs tableaux. En surface, les Volturi étaient très raffinés.

–Jasper ! M'appela une voix féminine que je connaissais bien.

–Bonjour Jane.

–Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–Je viens voir Bella. J'espère tellement qu'elle est libre, si ce n'est pas le cas je vais demander à Aro de me prendre dans sa garde pour pouvoir être avec elle.

–Elle est libre maintenant, répondit Jane avec un petit sourire. En quelque sorte.

–Je ne comprends pas.

–Allons en dehors du château, Alec nous rejoint.

Tout en marchant, j'étudiais ses émotions. Il y avait une petite tristesse mais surtout de l'acceptation, elle semblait résolue.

–Quelqu'un de ton entourage est mort ? Demandai-je subitement.

–Il y a plusieurs années maintenant, expliqua vaguement la petite blonde.

On s'assit sur un banc, à l'abri du soleil et Alec nous retrouva quelques secondes après. Il me salua, me demanda la même question que sa sœur et il me tendit une lettre.

–Je ne pourrais te le dire moi-même, alors le mieux c'est que tu lises la lettre, tu comprendras.

Le papier était épais, lourd. Je reconnaissais l'écriture, c'était celle de ma Bella.

« _Mon amour,_

_voilà des cinq années que je suis enfermée dans cette cage, cette prison. Tout autour de moi, il n'y a que crasse et poussière. Elle est bien loin ma vie de princesse, bien loin notre appartement et mon lit. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est de dormir dans un lit, ici je dors à même le sol, si on peut appeler ça dormir. Si au début, la captivité m'effrayait, ce n'est le plus le cas, j'ai cessé d'être leur objet. J'ai passé les premières années ici à me faire violer, torturer. Les vampires trouvaient cela drôle de voir une princesse dans cet état, ils avaient peut-être raison. On venait souvent me voir, me dire que tu avais refait ta vie, que je ne comptais plus pour toi et moi je leur répondais qu'un jour tu viendrais me libérer et si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'avais raison. Même si c'est moi qui t'ai dit de ne pas venir, je priais chaque soir pour te voir. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais revoir ton visage avant de partir. _

_J'ai fini par perdre espoir et en même temps j'ai perdu cette étincelle de vie que j'avais. Comment vivre en sachant que tu m'avais oublié ? Je n'y arrivais pas. Je me suis enfermée dans une bulle de bonheur et la nuit je sentais ta présence. La première année, je parlais souvent de toi avec Jane. C'était ce qui m'aidait à tenir ici, finalement j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de parler de toi. Aro m'a même oublié après quelques années, il ne venait plus me voir, il ne parlait plus de moi, et il oubliait de me faire apporter de quoi manger. Heureusement Jane et Alec ont veillé sur moi toutes ses années, ils m'ont donné à manger, à boire, des médicaments. Ils m'apportaient des vêtements propres tous les jours, de quoi me laver et même une couverture. Sur les derniers moments, j'ai eu le droit à un matelas, Aro ne se souciait vraiment plus de ma personne, mais c'était mieux comme ça car je savais qu'il ne pensait plus à toi non plus. _

_Je ne suis pas redevenue vampire, j'ai gardé ma condition humaine mais j'avais tout de même besoin d'un peu de sang car sinon le mien se transformait en poison. Après cinq ans enfermée ici, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir, de quitter ce monde. J'ai refusé chaque poche de sang qu'on m'apportait, je voulais mourir. C'était une mort lente, sans grande douleur. Je sentais la vie quitter mon corps avec le temps mais au final je n'ai presque rien senti. _

_Oh bien sûr je culpabilise pour toi, je t'abandonne. Mais toi aussi tu aurais voulu mourir à ma place alors ne m'en veux pas. Je meurs chéri, je le sens au moment où je t'écris. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour te dire je t'aime. _

_N'oublie pas, je serais toujours dans ton cœur, car tu es mon compagnon et au delà de la mort, on sait bien que l'amour survit. Mais je t'en prie, ne me rejoins pas. Je suis sûre que tu as une vie remplie maintenant, peut-être une nouvelle famille. As-tu déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? Pourquoi ne pas refaire ta vie avec Alice ou une autre et avoir un petit bout de choux blond comme toi ? _

_En tout cas c'est avec cette image que je quitte ce monde, celui de toi et moi avec un enfant qui te ressemble. _

_Je t'aime au delà des mots, de l'imaginable. _

_À jamais et pour toujours, ta Princesse. »_

Je refermais la lettre avec la sensation que ma vie venait de s'envoler. Bella était morte parce que je n'avais voulut trahir ma promesse. Elle aurait pu survivre si elle avait eu de mes nouvelles ! Au final si Bella est morte c'était de ma faute, de mon unique faute.

–Ne culpabilise pas Jasper. C'était le choix de Bella, elle voulait mourir. Je me dis que maintenant, elle est enfin libre, sanglota Jane.

–Cinq ans qu'elle a enfin ce qu'elle désirait le plus, continua Alec en regardant au loin. Bella était un oiseau sauvage, et on ne peut pas les mettre en cage, ils finissent par mourir. Elle nous parlait souvent de toi tu sais, de son désir de te retrouver et de fonder votre famille. Elle pensait même à avoir un enfant naturel avec toi si elle pouvait.

–Elle me le dit dans la lettre, de fonder une famille.

–Fais-le. Adopte l'enfant que tu aurais pu avoir avec Bella et ne plonge pas dans la dépression.

–Où est-elle maintenant ?

–Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle soit enterré au château, ce n'était plus sa maison. On n'a pas eu l'autorisation de la ramener en Amérique alors on a fait des recherches sur sa vie humaine. On a retrouvé l'endroit où était enterré son frère Pedro, et on l'a enterré avec lui.

–Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

–Elle ne voulait pas, répondit Jane tout en pleurant.

Je demandais à voir sa tombe, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle. Alec amena sa voiture et on fila sur la route. Je retrouvais la tombe de ma bien aimé, fleurie et calme. C'était un très vieux cimetière, il ne restait plus beaucoup de tombe en état. Les jumeaux avaient refait la tombe de Pedro et inscrit une éloge mortuaire.

« Frère protecteur, aimé de sa sœur. »

La tombe de Bella possédait une magnifique éloge, choisie par sa sœur et son frère.

« Épouse comblée, sœur aimée, puisse-ton amour nous guider à travers la vie. »

Alors c'était ainsi que se terminait notre histoire, une tombe en marbre blanc, une gravure et un amour déchu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... Je m'excuse pour cette fin là, mais après en avoir parlé avec des amis, j'ai trouvé qu'une fin dramatique était beaucoup plus appropriée. Des avis sur cette petite fanfiction ? <strong>

**En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité, de vos encouragements et de votre présence. Merci d'avoir partager ça avec moi et j'espère que j'aurais le temps d'en écrire d'autre ! **

**Je vous kiff, je vous aime, je vous love ! **

**Bisous sanglants ! **


End file.
